Un Romance Prohibido
by Ryuzaki D' Kagamine
Summary: Si tu te enamoraras ... ¿Que harias? ¿Se lo dirias? ¿Lucharias por ese amor contra todo, o lo dejarias del lado? ¿Y si esa persona fuese alguien cercano? ¿Si incluso fuese tu hermana? ... ... OJO! Este nuevo fic contiene escenas para adultos, aquellos que no tengan la edad adecuada, abstenganse de leer, o bien, haganlo bajo su criterio personal.
1. Inicios de un Romance prohibido

Buenas a todos los personigenos :D

Hoy al fin comenzare a publicar mi segunda historia, esta vez sobre este par de hermanitos que tanto nos gustan a muchos... y no tanto a otros :B en fin espero que les agrade esta historia tanto como la anterior que publique (LxMisa) y ya saben, un comentario nunca esta de mas, y motiva harto a seguir escribiendo n_n

Capitulo 1...

*¡Ya lárgate Miku entiéndelo! solo te use para mi conveniencia y no te necesito mas

*Pero… ¡Tú juraste quererme!

*¿Quererte? ¿A ti? Imposible –dije mientras me giraba- podrás tener a todos tras de ti en la escuela, pero yo soy una excepción. Mejor vete antes de que todos vean tu desgracia y termines haciendo el ridículo

En la mesa de aquel restaurante se quedo la joven de cabellos azulados rompiendo en llanto, dejándola como protagonista de la escena que todos los demás ahí ahora presenciaban, mientras que el chico de tan aspecto similar a su hermana se levantaba encaminándose al baño de mujeres, tras cierta jovencita que ahora estaba llorando desconsolada. Len entro en el baño, antes asegurándose de colocar un letrero de "piso mojado" ante la puerta, para asegurarse de tener algo de privacidad.

*Rin, ¿estas aquí? ¡Rin!

*¡LÁRGATE! eres un maldito traidor, no quiero nada que ver contigo -la voz de la chica rubia sonaba en el cubículo del fondo-

*Pero Rin, por favor, dame una oportunidad de explicártelo, solo unos minutos -le imploraba casi de rodillas su gemelo-

*¿Y porque debería? te vi Len, estabas besándola, a esa asquerosa... ¡a Miku!

*Si sales por unos minutos te lo explicare

Un silencio momentáneo lleno el lugar, siendo luego interrumpido por el sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose

*Esta bien, pero más vale que sea una explicación sin igual -hablaba la mayor mientras se secaba el resto de sus lágrimas-

*No tardare lo prometo -Len se recargo en los lavabos y comenzó su disculpa- Rin, esta noche, yo sabia que tu tenias una cita con "el", sabes bien lo que siento cada vez que los veo juntos, o cada vez que incluso me dices que saldrán, dime entonces, ¿aun no lo entiendes?

*Entender que cosa -hablo un tanto desconcertada-

*Rin, la única razón por la que esta noche he venido aquí a sido para darte celos -el rostro de ella ahora lucia sorprendido- si así es, celos Rin, al igual que tu sabes cuanto odio a ese maldito azulito, salías con el, así que sabia que si yo salía con Miku, sentirías lo mismo que yo y tal vez lo entenderías

*¿Entender Len? ¿Que cosa debo entender?

*Me gustas Rin, no como mi hermana, sino como una chica, llevo un largo tiempo sintiendo algo más que amor de hermanos por ti, ya no te veo mas como a la hermanita con la que a diario discutía sobre que ropa usar para salir vestidos igual, o sobre de que debería ser la pizza que cenaríamos, no más, no eso, ahora te miro y te veo como la mujer que eres, la mujer a la que tanto amo y tanto deseo...

El lugar quedo de nuevo sumergido en un silencio total, sin considerar claro, la música que aquel cuarteto de violinistas tocaba afuera en el restaurant.

. . .

Muchos se estarán preguntando porque escribo esto, quien soy, y cosas así, y se los diré, pero... supongo que todo aquel que lee esto ya lo adivino. Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, si, ese chico al que todos mencionan por "shouta" aunque sean solo mentiras.

Pues bien, esto que acabas de leer es solo una parte de como fue que logre estar con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, mi hermana. Dime incestuoso, pervertido (que no lo niego) o como tu gustes, pero si sientes interés de saber, como un chico se puede enamorar de su hermana con el tiempo, tal vez quieras saber sobre esta historia, y comprenderás como fue que ahora, mi gemela ha pasado a ser el amor de mi vida.

Todo comenzó hace más o menos 7 semanas, cuando salimos de la escuela, y las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, rápidamente todos nuestros compañeros (Rin y yo compartíamos salón y clases) hablaban de sus planes vacacionales, sus viajes que llevaban meses planeando, etc etc etc, pero, Rin y yo solo nos miramos mientras ambos pensábamos lo mismo... "verano = encerrados en casa", y así era, nosotros no acostumbrábamos a salir mucho en vacaciones a menos que nuestros padres lo propusieran, pero esta vez, papa había viajado a España por un negocio, cerraría un trato con un importante empresario, que si se lograba significaría un éxito total en su carrera, y mama, ella se fue con unas amigas a un viaje en crucero "solo para chicas", libre de toda compañía masculina, por supuesto invitaron a Rin a viajar con ellas, pero como siempre, ella la pasaba mejor conmigo, aunque casi nunca hacíamos cosas juntos mas que ver tele, jugar videojuegos o cosas así, siempre la pasábamos mejor, pero bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con cosas de ese tipo, así que mejor les contare los hechos tal cual nos sucedieron a mi _amore _(solemos llamarnos así el uno al otro) y a mi.

El día siguiente al final de clases, decidimos simplemente descansar como osos, ambos despertamos después de medio día, yo por supuesto como buen caballero y hermano, espere a que despertara ella para desayunar juntos, y mientras le prepare su desayuno preferido, licuado de fresa con fresa en trozos, con crema batida servida encima, en un tazón, y cubierto con algo de miel, claro, sin olvidar algo de chocolate liquido que le puse a un lado por si quería también, aunque no lo se, pues si le gusta mucho, igual mi Rin es algo... especial al comer chocolate. Luego de un rato que desperté yo, ella igual bajo a la cocina (nuestra casa era de dos pisos) aun en su pijama, una clase de enorme playera mía que le gusto en el momento que la vio en mi cuarto, de un color gris oscuro con dibujos de guitarras eléctricas y notas musicales por doquier, y claro, como buena hermanita, lo primero que hizo fue darme los buenos días.

*Len, ¿Y mi desayuno? -de verdad pensaron que lo haría cierto-

*Buenos días hermanita, hoy te prepare tu desayuno favorito

*¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! ¡Por eso te adoro hermanito!

Mientras ella se encargaba de devorar literalmente todo, le coloque un par de rebanadas de pan francés con mermelada a un lado de su tazón. Me encantaba verla mientras desayunaba y ver los gestos que hacia al llevarse la cuchara a la boca, a pesar de que tenía casi 17 años ya, seguía actuando como una pequeña niñita, a lo mejor por eso me gustaba tanto consentirla.

*Oye Rin, ¿quieres que hagamos algo hoy? quizá podamos salir un rato a...

*¡VIDEOJUEGOOOOOOOOOOOS! -ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar-

*Vale vale, entonces termina tu desayuno y

*¡Termine!

*Pero que ra... -a veces yo mismo me sorprendía cuando la veía desayunar o comer algo que le gustaba-

*Bien, mientras preparas la consola subiré a cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo

Y así fue, mientras ella tomaba una rápida ducha en el baño del piso de arriba, lave y enjuague los trastes que usamos para desayunar, y me fui a la sala a preparar su videojuego preferido, ¿creen saber cual es?

*Len ya esta... -unos pasos bajando las escaleras me hicieron notar que ella estaba lista- ... ¡yeeeeey! ¡yoshiiiii!

*Rin no se supone que cuando uno se ducha suele cambiarse de ropa -le hacia notar que aun traía lo mismo-

*Pero no traigo lo mismo hermanito mira

En eso, levanto la playera que traía por encima de sus hombros, supuse que solo había cambiado la ropa que traía debajo, pero cuando su prenda había pasado ya por encima de su cintura, me di cuenta de algo, mmmm, interesante.

*¡Rin por Dios!

*A que no te la esperabas hermanito -y solo me sonrió pícaramente-

Rin se había duchado si, pero ahora solo traía puesta la playera y... nada mas, ni su ropa interior, cosa que en ese momento no esperaba, pero, pude ver todo su hermoso cuerpo frente a mi sin tener que intentar espiarla como otras veces que lo hacia por curiosidad.

*Hay hermanito, se nota que eres tan inocente

*Ya, acomódate tu ropa y juguemos

*¡Ok!

Aunque no lo pareciera, Rin era realmente buena en videojuegos, a la fecha, no conocía algún juego que ella no hubiese acabado ya, pero, yo era todo lo contrario, perdía y perdía como un novato, pero, no se si sea por que, no sabia jugar, o porque en esos momentos lo único que pensaba era en lo que vi, como lo describiría rápido... fue perfecto. Rin, aunque no muy desarrollada aun, era extremadamente hermosa, y no es mi opinión como su hermano, sino como hombre, si, no tenía un físico excepcional como Meiko-sensei de la escuela, y ni hablar de Luka-sensei, pero, mi Rin tenia otras cualidades que la hacían mucho más hermosa que cualquier chica... un cuerpo perfectamente delineado, unos senos que aunque pequeños, eran perfectos, con unos pezones pequeños y de un color algo rojizos, pero muy apetecibles. Además, su rostro y sus ojos... sus ojos, sin duda era lo que mas me enamoraba de ella.

*Muahahahahaha, de nuevo perdiste Lenancio

*Ya te dije que no me llames así Rin, es raro

*Pero suena genial Lenancio -y solo se dedico a molestarme con lo mismo un rato-

*Mejor me voy, un amigo me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas de su computadora

*Cierto, ¿que hora es?

*son las... ¡que demonios! 11:15 pm -sin darnos cuenta, ya llevábamos casi 9 horas jugando, vaya vicio-

*Yo tengo que irme, debía conectarme igual a hablar con una persona hace como 15 minutos, así que, yo mientras iré a pedir algo para cenar y mientras desconecta la consola, ¿si Lenancio?

*¡Que no me digas así!

*Si si Lenancio como quieras

Así la pasamos un rato, luego de que Rin pidiera una pizza italiana para cenar, y de que comiera cada quien su parte, ambos subimos a nuestros cuartos, no sin antes desearle buenas noches a mi hermanita y dulces sueños. Al estar encerrado en mí habitación, y luego de prepararme para dormir, me tire en mi cama, pero sin éxito, no podía conciliar el sueño por una razón algo obvia. Al instante en que cerraba mis ojos, me venia a la mente la imagen de Rin desnuda, Dios que tortura, desear tanto a alguien, que este a no mas de 10 metros de ti, y que no puedas hacerla tuya, buena suerte la mía.

En una de esas, recordé una cierta pagina de la que un amigo de la escuela me conto, una pagina de internet donde el controlaba esas emociones, y como todo ser humano, la curiosidad me venció. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a encender mi laptop del escritorio, pero mientras cargaba bien note como mientras yo mas pensaba en mi Rin, un cierto bultito como de algo bien conocido se comenzaba a notar en mis shorts para dormir. Al fin cargo la pagina que me contaron, y entre.

Parecía un chat para conocer gente, pero cuando lo note mejor, supe que era algo así como para citas y ligues en internet, de nuevo la curiosidad me venció y termine entrando en una de las tantas salas que había... "fantasías". Al principio pensé que era mala idea, pues ver a tantas personas narrando como deseaban a otras personas, o sobre ideas que se compartían sobre el tema, pero la curiosidad hizo nuevamente su magia y en medio de mi interés hubo un nick en la sala de chat que me hizo cambiar de parecer y quedarme un rato más...

Nekita Kagamine...


	2. Chica atrevida, Chico despistado

Buenas a todos personigenos! :D Buenas y malas noticias D: lamentablemente no me podre estar pasando tan seguido como crei debido a causas de fuerza mayor :l pero aqui viene lo bueno... Les estare trayendo d caps cada que venga! :D en esta ocasion les traigo los capitulos 2 y 3, espero que les gusten, y recuerden, sientanse libres de comentar lo que quieran, tanto usuarios como anonimos son bien recibidos -w-

...

Capitulo 2...

Nekita Kagamine...

Ese nick de inmediato llamo la atención, y no dude en tratar de charlar con ella, pero hubo algo que me detuvo por unos instantes. La sala de chat era, aunque privada por las diferentes categorías de la página, todos los demás que estaban ahí podían ver lo que los demás hablaban, ¿como me iba a poner a platicar con una desconocida, sobre algo como fantasías, habiendo tantos que lo leerían?. Luego de darle tanta vuelta al asunto, decidí dejar todos los prejuicios y platicar con ella, esperando que no fuera algún "el". Al comienzo me dio algo de nervios platicar con una persona desconocida, pero mientras la conversación iba fluyendo note como ambos teníamos cosas en común, fanáticos a algunos grupos de rock, ambos estábamos por regresar al mundo

artístico, y lo que lo hacia aun mejor, a ambos nos daba por odiar a cierta ídolo peliverde, que mas genial que todo eso. Toda la plática iba de lo más increíble, sentía como si de verdad hablara con alguien que conocía de años, y no llevábamos más que unos minutos hablando solamente, hasta que ella me ofreció platicar con más privacidad para hablar de cosas más interesantes como ella lo dijo.

*Oye, que tal si mejor platicamos algo mas interesante, acabo de crear un correo y así podríamos hablar sin tantos ojos viendo lo que escribimos

*Claro -como rechazar la oportunidad- pásame tu cuenta y te agrego ya mismo

No tarde ni 30 segundos cuando ya había abierto mi cuenta también para agregarla y dejar de platicar con tanto entrometido que no paraba de mencionar lo deseosos que estaban de hallar alguna chica o algún chico, o ambos incluso, que quisieran algo mas haya de una simple charla, así que, ¿porque no? a lo mejor y estando ambos a solas podíamos hablar lo que fuera sin la vergüenza de que otros lo supieran.

*Que tal galán -así inicio nuestra nueva conversación-

*¿Galán? vaya cambio señorita -no se porque pero me dio por decirle así-

*¿Acaso no te gusta? pensé que aquí podríamos hablar mas sobre lo que dejamos pendiente, además, se supone que estábamos en una sala de fantasías amore, dime, no te interesa que saquemos algo del tema

Ok, lo se, tampoco me le iba a negar a eso, que una chica quiera hablar contigo sobre fantasías así de la nada, y además, que ella sea quien tome la iniciativa no es algo que se encuentre uno todos los días. Así que al final le dije que si, y que si tenia alguna que quisiera contarme ya que como buen caballero, recuerden esto, las damas siempre van primero.

*Bien, te contare algo estrictamente personal, veras... soy una adicta a fantasias, mmmmmm, incestuosas

*Vaya vaya señorita, algo mas que tenemos en común

Y es verdad, estando enamorado de mi hermana en varias ocasiones había fantaseado con ella, cosas como hacer de su amo, o simplemente fingiendo una vida de pareja. Le pedí que me contara alguna que ella hubiera tenido antes, y comenzó a contarme sobre una de las tantas que había tenido ella. Según me conto, ella tenia un hermano gemelo, un poco menor que ella, pero que desde hacia unos meses, le causaba algunos desvelos por tantas cosas que deseaba de el.

*Veras... -comenzó su relato-

"Mi hermano desde hace unos meses, poco antes de entrar al nuevo curso de la preparatoria, comenzó a frecuentar clubes deportivos como futbol y natación, que son raramente sus favoritos, y como producto de esto su físico se volvió aun mejor que antes, brazos firmes, un pecho y estómagos macizos y, aunque planos, muy bien desarrollados. Y de ahí comenzó todo. Algunas veces tenia algunos roces con el, mas ocasionalmente en las mañanas cuando nos preparábamos para la escuela, ya que en varias ocasiones, cuando yo esperaba a que el terminara sus duchas, se me presento la oportunidad de verlo solamente con la toalla que cubría desde su cintura hasta poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, vamos que no hay chica que no se detenga a ver a un chico semidesnudo enfrente"

"Después de eso cada día me surgían mas fantasías con mi adorado hermano, como una de hace poco. El y yo solemos jugar videojuego veces por semana para entretenernos y salir de la rutina de la escuela (la "bendita" escuela) o por mero ocio. En una ocasión, me sentía demás de acelerada, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y no podía dejar de ver a mi hermanito mientras jugábamos, incluso llegue a fingir que perdía para darle algunos golpecillos leves con la excusa de que había perdido... lo que sea con tal de tener algunos roces con el. Cuando ya habíamos terminado de jugar -cerca de media noche- le dije que me iba a dormir, pero era tanta la aceleración que me cargaba ahora que no podía contenerme mas, deseaba que mi hermanito saciara mis ganas de que me envolviera entre sus brazos y que me hiciera suya en todo sentido de la palabra. Así que había ideado un plan totalmente improvisado... llegue a mi cuarto directamente a ponerme mi "pijama" -que no era mas que un simple short exageradamente corto y una playera algo holgada que le quite hace tiempo- dispuesta a dormir, pero antes de meterme a la cama comencé mi plan... ¡LEN! grite de modo que me escuchara desde abajo donde el terminaba de asear el desastre de un rato antes. Escuche como el subía corriendo hacia mi habitación desesperadamente, pero cuando el abrió mi puerta me escondí justo detrás de ella de modo que no me viera, y en cuanto entro hasta el fondo del cuarto, el sonido de un portazo y de un seguro girando se hicieron presentes en mi cuarto... la oveja cayo en la trampa del lobo..."

¡Dios! que una chica te comente sus fantasías con su hermano es de verdad excitante, y ella no era la excepción, lo contaba de un modo como si lo estuviera viviendo en el instante, o como si ya lo hubiera vivido, pensándolo bien... no imposible. Ella siguió contándome sobre su pequeño encuentro fantasioso con su hermano y de como, sin notarlo, se convirtió en una DOM de un momento a otro...

"Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y el seguro puesto, me coloque entre la salida y el, impidiéndole el paso por si deseaba escapar... "Esta noche Lenancio, voy a hacerte mío..." le dije, y antes de que reaccionara me lance sobre el empujándolo contra mi cama. "Len... quiero que pases conmigo la noche..." le dije al oído mientras me colocaba justo encima de el dejándolo a mi merced. Deje que mi cuerpo trabajara como quisiera, y comencé acariciándolo por entre sus rubios cabellos con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra me dedicaba a desabotonar lenta y sensualmente su camisa. Cuando lo tuve semidesnudo y contra la cama, tome un par de pañuelos coloridos de un taburete al lado de mi cama, y lo sujete al respaldo de la misma, al principio no se de donde saque las fuerzas para hacerlo ya que el forcejeaba por soltarse, pero de un modo u otro logre sujetarlo fuertemente y amarrarlo... me sentí tan... imponente. Ya cuando lo tenia totalmente domado, el no dejaba de decirme cosas como "Rin ya basta suéltame" o "Tu no eres así por favor, ya déjame ir" de un modo desesperado, pero no, ya lo tenia para mi sola y era imposible que siquiera pensara en dejarlo ir, así que del mismo taburete de donde tome los pañuelos, agarre un peluche de un Len Kagamine, ya sabes, el sexy y "shouta" vocaloid, que había obtenido ya hace tiempo y que era especial para mí, por dos razones, ¡AMO! a Len Kagamine, y ese peluche era único, pues solo había pocos de ellos en el mundo, e incluso estaban serializados... un Peculiar "02" estaba grabado en sus brazos, el cual era fluorescente. No fue nada fácil silenciarlo con tanto movimiento que hacia para zafarse de mi, pero en una de las ocasiones que hizo otro intento en vano de razonar conmigo, apreté el peluche y lo introduje en su boca a modo de que no hiciera tanto alboroto, y funciono, ya que luego solo se escuchaban sus inútiles sollozos en busca de que lo soltara. Después de toda esa batalla, decidí saciarme por completo de el, comenzando por su cuello, dándole algunas probaditas con mi lengua, pasando por sus lóbulos y por detrás de sus orejas diciéndole "Hermanito, no sabes lo delicioso que estas". Me tome mí tiempo gozando cada vez que pasaba mi lengua por todo su cuerpo..., su cuello, alrededor de sus labios, bajando a traves de su pecho hasta su cálido abdomen, incluso más abajo, pasando cerca de donde su pantalón aun me estorbaba. No perdí más tiempo con jueguitos, así que tome el botón y el cierre de sus pantalones, los libere, y se los quite de un solo tirón dejándolo solamente en su ropa interior... una sexy ropa interior que ahora mostraba señas de un ligero bultito algo peculiar. Me pose encima de el a modo de quedar exactamente encima de ese bultito, haciendo que en momentos diera ligeros roces a mi entrepierna. "Ahora eres mío her-ma-ni-to..."

Claro esta, que no es mas que una mera fantasía que me a dado algunos ratos de placer, aunque... quizá tenga algo de cierto."

Luego, ella dejo de escribir, hasta que decidí interrumpir el momento incomodo

*Vaya... jamás espere algo así sabes

*Pero si entraste a una sala de chat del tema o no? -y volvió a conversar como si nada-

*Veo que sabes por donde llegar jejeje

*Claro, además si has entrado exactamente a esa sala, no me dirás que tú jamás has fantaseado con alguien

*Pues... si... yo igual tengo una hermana -la hermana más hermosa por cierto-

*¿Y si me cuentas tu ahora algo? así al menos quedaremos a mano

*...

Después de semejante historia que me conto admito que igual yo sentía un poco de ganas de contarle algo, digo, era una total desconocida, que tanto afectaría que alguien que posiblemente este a cientos de kilómetros sepa un secreto tuyo, incluso hasta me podría dar algunos consejos. Así que luego de darle rodeos al asunto, termine por rendirme y contarle alguna de las cosas que llegue a imaginar en mis ratos "libres".

Ya son poco más de 5 meses (Domingo 8 de mayo para ser exactos) desde que mi Rin pasó de ser mi hermana, a convertirse en el motivo de mis desvelos y distracciones... de mis pensamientos... se convirtió en mi motivo de vivir. Ese día salimos como cada mes a dar un paseo por una conocida plaza de la ciudad donde vivimos, y como siempre seguimos nuestra rutina... un par de vueltas en el lugar, comprar un helado para luego sentarnos en algún lugar a la sombra y platicar, ir a comprar algo para cenar mas tarde, e irnos a casa... pero algo había cambiado ese día, pues si viendo a mi linda hermanita con sus clásicos jeans y sus blusas blancas o de algún color llamativo me ponía algo nervioso, este día que iba de falda y blusa de escote... Dios, lucia tan linda que por momentos me sentía como si estuviera en alguna cita con ella. A partir de ese momento, mire a mi Rin con "ojos de enamorado", pero siempre fingiendo que todo seguía normal, o al menos intentaba aparentarlo.

*¿Y bien? ¿No quedaremos a mano? -pregunto Nekita-

Pensé en contarle algo de lo mas reciente que me había pasado, hace no mas de 4 días, una de las ocasiones en que Rin salió con nuestras compañeras de clases, tuve la oportunidad de mirarla desnuda de espaldas aunque ni yo lo esperaba.

Mientras se encontraba dándose una ducha antes de salir, yo me encontraba en mi cuarto viendo videos de música, pero cuando se me ocurrió bajar a la cocina por algo de comer, me tope a rin mientras salía del baño, caminaba hacia su cuarto... desnuda de pies a cabeza, pero, o no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, o no le dio importancia.

*Bueno...

*Sabes -me interrumpió- lo dejaremos para otro rato vale, tengo que irme ya que tengo algunos asuntos por atender mañana, o mejor dicho hoy, y ya es un poco tarde

Mire el reloj colgado frente a mi cama... ¡Eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana! no sabia ni que decir, me había pasado hablando un poco mas de 3 horas con una desconocida sobre fantasías y yo ni en cuenta la hora. No lo pensé mucho, puesto que yo igual tenia que prepararme para una salida que tenia planeada con mi hermana al siguiente día y debía descansar al menos unas horas, así que me despedí de ella lo mas normal posible -cosa difícil después de semejante charla- y quedar con ella dos días después para platicar otro poco más, aunque no sin antes recibir un mensaje de su parte... "recuerda que ahora eres tu quien debe contarme algo eeh, esperare ansiosa galán", y luego, se retiro.

Ahora tenia suficiente material en mi mente como para no dormir e días enteros, o al menos eso creí yo ya que apenas me recosté en mi cama, el sueño me invadió de golpe. Pero, hubo algo que me dejo pensativo minutos antes de "caer en brazos de Morfeo"... esta chica menciono un par de cosas interesantes, ella, al igual que yo y mi Rin, suele jugar videojuegos con su hermano... y también esta ese peluche mío, que casualmente Rin igual posee uno de aquellos peluches, aunque, como dijo ella, fue solo una fantasía ideada, posiblemente era alguna de esas fans que habían participado por ganarse alguno de esos recuerdos de ventanilla... a decir verdad a quien le importaba eso ahora, igual podríamos ser buenos amigos ahora que sabia que teníamos algo en común, incluido... el deseo carnal por nuestra propia sangre.


	3. Rivalidad

Capitulo 3...

Eran las 8am apenas, y en vacaciones... ¿Quien demonios piensa en salir desde temprano de compras? solo conozco una respuesta... Mi hermana, y todo, por una maldita apuesta...

+FLASHBACK+

*Bien bien hermanito, que te parece si hacemos este juego mas interesante

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones, y como cada miércoles, teníamos la clase de filosofía en la cual siempre se nos ponía a jugar una ronda de ajedrez entre los compañeros para agilizar la mente, o al menos eso es lo que decía Meiko-sensei. La sensei era una persona realmente increíble, tenia mucha fama entre los estudiantes de la prepa y era realmente lista, pero aunque muchos rumores decían que a ella le gustaba beber mucho, jamás dio señas de ello. Su lema de diario era "Las mentes brillantes no son aquellas que saben mucho, sino las que reconocen que les falta mucho por saber", de ahí que siempre nos colocara pruebas de conocimiento o juegos que implicaran usar la inteligencia para luego ver como influía eso en la filosofía universal.

*Nada de apuestas en clase jóvenes, ya saben lo que creo de eso -dijo la sensei-

*"Las apuestas son una mala adicción y un mal vicio" -dijimos mi gemela y yo al mismo tiempo-

*Bien, continúen -pero apenas se alejo, Rin hizo la misma propuesta-

*Vamos Lenancio, ¿Que tal si el que pierde se somete un día completo al servicio del otro?

*Te dije que nada de Lenancio maldición -conteste- pero si tanto insistes, acepto... por cierto, jaque

*¡Eso! entonces... jaque mate hermanito

*¡Maldición! espera, un momento... ¡lo planeaste! ¡Eso es trampa!

*¡Kagamine Rin y Len!, guarden el tablero, suficiente por hoy para ustedes -grito la sensei desde su escritorio-

*Si sensei -le contesto Rin mientras guardaba las piezas- y tu mejor ni lo olvides, que algún día de vacaciones tendrás que estar a mi servicio muahahahaha

+FIN FLASHBACK+

Y casualmente tenía que ser el siguiente día que iniciaron nuestras vacaciones, pero ni hablar. Rin solo me dijo que tendría que acompañarla a un centro comercial, cargar las cosas que comprara, llevarla a comer un helado, nada que no hubiera hecho antes, o al menos eso pensé hasta que comencé a pagarle mi deuda. Todo fue bien al comienzo del día, levantarme una hora antes que ella para alistarme y prepararle algo de desayunar, prepararle el baño mientras desayunaba, ayudarle a "decidir" que se pondría, crear una "pequeña" lista de compras para ella y una mas para compras del hogar, básicamente no era diferente a otras ocasiones sino fue por una inesperada visita matutina.

*¡Len! ¡Abre, se que ya estas despierto! -clamaba una voz fuera de la casa-

Estaba terminando de realizar la lista de cosas que necesitaríamos para antes de que nuestros padres regresaran de sus respectivas tareas cuando tuve que atender a la persona que llamo a la puerta y al abrir...

*¡Leeeeeeeen! ¡Te extrañaba muchísimo! -se abalanzo sobre mí-

*¿Miku? disculpa mi duda pero, ¿que haces aquí y tan temprano? -le señale librándome de ella mientras daba un último vistazo a la lista de compras-

*¿Así es como me agradeces que venga a verte luego de que no me llamas ni para darme los buenos días?

Por más raro que sonase, Miku por alguna extraña razón se comportaba conmigo como si saliéramos juntos desde hace tiempo, cosa totalmente falsa. Es verdad que es linda y que mas de la mitad de los chicos en la preparatoria la pretenden por su popularidad, pero yo no era parte de ese grupo, yo simplemente me conformaba con pasar desapercibido al mundo y listo, sin relaciones sentimentales o compromisos serios hasta dentro de unos años mas -al menos eso pensaba antes del suceso con mi hermana- y seria así sino fuera porque cada vez que ella me veía me trataba como si fuera su novio.

*Perdona, pero es que estoy a punto de salir con mi hermana a realizar algunas compras matutinas para la casa y a...

*A cumplir una mas de sus apuestas lo se, es por eso que he venido, para saber si podía acompañarlos

*¿Len quien llamaba a la puerta? ¿Ya tienes... que hace ella aquí? -la cara de Rin cambio de una relajación total a un enfado disfrazado-

*A decir verdad no lo se -conteste sin mirarla-

*Hola Rin, me he enterado que Len te acompañaría a hacer algunas compras y le preguntaba si podría acompañarlos

*Ni de broma, _kono teikyō sa reru josei*_

*¿Qué cosa? bueno no importa, vamos no seas celosa y deja que vaya con Len y contigo, prometo portarme bien -dijo en tono sarcástico guiñándome un ojo- ¿Tu que opinas Lencito?

*Pues... Rin decide, hoy me toco estar a su servicio -conteste y me retire de nuevo a la cocina fingiendo que seguía con la lista y escuchando lo que decían-

*¿Y bien Rin? oye, de verdad, prometo no quitarte a tu adorado y lindo hermanito -puso tono sarcástico de nuevo- o al menos no mientras nos vigiles

*¿Si digo que si dejaras de actuar tan estúpidamente? -le contesto mi Rin furiosa-

*Sip, así que...

*Supongo que si no lo hago igual iras así que, que más da... pero si veo que intentas algo... ese lindo rostro se pondrá de un lindo morado

Algo que quizá es obvio, es que mi Rin y Miku han sido rivales desde que se conocen, pelean por casi cualquier cosa, su vestimenta, su forma de ser, incluso cuando tenemos que dejar la preparatoria para alguna nueva canción pelean por como canta una o la otra... cualquiera que las viera diría que son un buen par de hermanas y su "rutina" diaria. Luego de tan incomodo momento Rin subió de nuevo hacia su habitación a terminar de arreglarse mientras yo entretenía a Miku abajo platicando sobre cosas de la vida de preparatoria.

*¿Qué tal ha ido todo Miku? he escuchado de boca de algunos amigos que de nuevo has terminado con el novio que tenias

*Vaya, que rápido corren los rumores, pero es cierto, ahora voy a por una mejor presa, la única que no logro atrapar en mis redes

*¿Y se puede saber quien es?

*Fácil -dijo ella rápidamente- su nombre es...

*Estoy lista Len, ¿Nos vamos?

Antes de que Miku terminara su frase, Rin apareció en la entrada a la cocina ya arreglada, y vaya que si se veía linda. Esta vez no traía el mismo peinado de siempre, hoy se le notaba algo más... refrescante... como si fuera otra persona, es increíble lo que un "look" con el cabello recogido, unos jeans y una blusa morada escotada pueden causar a la impresión de un hombre, aun siendo su hermano. Miku alabo sarcásticamente la imagen que llevaba, típico de ella ser sarcástica para ahorrarse disputas, o al menos es lo que ella creía.

*Tú... no te ves tan mal -le contesto mi Rin-

*Bueno bueno, dejémonos de halagos que se nos hará tarde -interrumpí-

*Tranquilo Len, que tu tampoco estas nada mal hoy

Miku se me acerco hasta la cara dejando un beso peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, acto seguido, Rin cerro su puño mientras me miraba con unos ojos tan enfurecidos, que parecía que me quisiera matar solo con verme.

¿Que debería hacer? ¿Fingir que no paso nada, o darle por su lado a alguna de las dos? la respuesta es mas simple de lo que parece... cambiar de tema y huir, pues, si fingía que no paso nada causaría que Rin me odiara por un muy largo tiempo, y si apoyaba a alguna de las dos, la otra terminaría odiándome de igual modo por lo que al final solo les dije que ya iba siendo hora de irnos. El camino hasta el centro comercial fue absolutamente lo mismo, puras discusiones sarcásticas por cualquier cosa, y claro, iniciando Miku... como siempre.

*Y bien, ¿ya que estamos aquí que tal si visitamos las tiendas de ropa infantil? Rin se vería tan linda con unos moñitos en su cabello -dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo-

*Pero quizá antes debamos pasar a una tienda de disfraces para ver si te encontramos un traje de bruja en tu talla, ¿no crees?

*Será mejor que primero compremos lo que necesitaremos en casa Rin, luego ya podremos proseguir con mi castigo -dije metiéndome en su discusión-

*¡Claro que no! ¡Por hoy eres mi sirviente, así que se hace lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es un helado!

Y así fue, Rin era de las pocas personas que yo sabia, que si decían que querían algo, era complacerla o terminar muy mal -hasta lastimado- por lo que a petición de mi princesa por un día, nos dirigimos a comprar su helado. Al igual que con algunas otras cosas, Rin tenia un extraño pero buen gusto para los helados, y aunque le gustaba casi cualquier sabor, no había ninguno que le fascinara mas que su favorito de vainilla y mora azul, cubierto con un poco de chocolate liquido, vaya caso, aunque lamentablemente no fue muy buena idea el helado, porque siendo honestos, ¿A quien le agrada encontrarse casualmente con la persona que mas odias en la escuela?

*Len vamos date prisa que ya... Ka-Kaito...

Pero porque de todas las personas y conocidos en el mundo, ¿Por qué tenia que ser el maldito de Kaito? El era el típico chico de preparatoria que trae a todas las chicas a sus espaldas, a sus costados, y aunque todas las chicas alardean que seria el novio perfecto y cosas así, entre los hombres tiene mala fama por ser tan arrogante y un tanto presumido, ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan popular? pues tampoco es la gran cosa que digamos.

*Hola Rin, oh, lo mismo a ustedes, Miku, Len, ¿Qué los trae hoy por mis alrededores? -dijo con voz tranquila-

*¿Tus alrededores? -le dije yo haciendo énfasis en el "tus"-

*Así es, yo trabajo aquí desde hace un tiempo -dijo señalando a nuestro costado-

Para empeorar las cosas, la misma heladería donde pensábamos comprar antes de lo demás resulto ser el lugar de trabajo del cabello de pitufo. Cuando se puso a contar sobre como había logrado un puesto ahí y el tiempo que ya llevaba, Rin y Miku estaban ya enganchadas en la platica, por lo que no me quedo mas opción que esperar a que terminaran y luego seguir con las compras, pero para echar mas a perder mas el día, decidió acompañarnos al igual que Miku el resto del día, según el así me seria mas fácil cargar las cosas que compraríamos y cargarlas hasta casa.

*No te molestes, no necesitaremos tu ayuda para algo tan simple, menos yo que se supone debo cumplir con la apuesta que...

*Claro que puedes Kaito, puede que Len necesite un par de manos extras al final del día

*¡Bien! -dijo el azulito- entonces, ¿A dónde primero?

*Rin, ¿Estas segura de esto?

*Claro, porque no iba a estarlo

Pensar que lo que pudo convertir en un bonito paseo con la persona que te gusta termine siendo arruinado por dos molestas personas, por un lado Miku, la rival de mi Rin, y por el otro, Kaito, el que menos esperaba encontrarme un día como hoy, un día que se supone debería pasar solo yo al lado de mi hermana y terminaría compartiéndolo con nuestros dos enemigos naturales, nuestros eternos rivales. Pero como todo buen sirviente que acata ordenes de su amo, yo tuve que hacer lo que Rin pidiera, esa era la apuesta y eso tendría que hacer, por más que lo odiara.

Las compras iniciaron según lo planeado el día anterior, buscar lo que fuera necesario en casa para la semana y uno que otro capricho que solíamos darnos de vez en cuando para luego visitar las tiendas. Ropa, zapatos, accesorios por montones, es solo parte de todo lo que estuvimos viendo y comprando por varias horas del día, cosa que me agoto mucho, pero que no me importo luego de la recompensa que obtuve después de todo el trabajo. En una de las últimas tiendas que visitamos, mientras Kaito buscaba algunas cosas junto con Miku, Rin se quedo viendo si algunas prendas que encontró le quedaban mientras yo esperaba en una banca y servía de su "juez de imagen".

*Len, ¿Qué tal esto, es mejor así? -dijo mientras se acomodaba una nueva falda- ¿O así?

*Rin tanto tu como yo sabemos que de ambas formas te ves realmente linda -¡rayos! ¿Como dije eso sin pensar antes?-

*¿Lo dices como hermano, o como hombre Len?

¿Qué hacer? si decía que como hermano se lo tomaría como que fue por simple cumplido, y si digo que como hombre, podría malinterpretarlo.

*Lo dije como ambos Rin, luces realmente linda con ese atuendo

Cuando le dije eso, Rin regreso al probador con una cara un poco sonrojada a seguir con la ardua tarea de elegir su ropa. Luego de eso estuvo un rato más con varios cambios, hasta que se torno un poco más... fuerte todo el asunto. Sus cambios de ropa pasaron de ser lindos, a ser totalmente "llamativos", llegando a probarse incluso blusones y francesas delante de mí y luciéndolas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

*Len, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Mientras seguía en mis pensamientos me llamo al probador para ayudarle con una de sus prendas, pienso que no debí acceder de buenas a primeras por lo que paso. Cuando entre lo primero que pude contemplar fue a rin poniéndose lo que parecía su último cambio, una especie de ropa interior con un liguero, todo en un color negro con encajes, que parecía sacado de una revista para adultos, y lo que tenia que hacer era...

*¿Puedes subir el cierre de mi espalda?

Eso fue demasiado para mi, incluso era demasiado para cualquier hombre, tener a una chica, linda, en ropa interior provocativa, a menos de medio metro tuyo, ¿Y sin presentes?. Tuve que acceder ya que se suponía era mi deuda de ese día, y todo estaba bien, podía controlarme, podía hacerlo, solo era un cierre y listo, o ese momento era todo. Estuve tanto tiempo dando vueltas al asunto que no me di cuenta de que apenas si estaba sujetando el cierre sin moverlo ni nada.

*Len... -dijo Rin sin tener respuesta mía- Len... -y nada- ¡Len!

El ultimo intento surtió efecto a la perfección, tanto que del susto que me lleve tropecé con mi propio pie yéndome hacia enfrente y llevándome a Rin de un tirón. El momento fue totalmente embarazoso, quede justamente encima de ella en una posición extremadamente comprometedora en la que no sabia como reaccionar.

*Len...que... que haces

Como si fuera una marioneta, me sentí de pronto siendo atraído hacia sus labios, pues lentamente comencé a bajar mi cabeza hasta que nuestros labios rozaron levemente, mis manos estaban justo por encima de sus hombros y mis piernas peligrosamente alrededor de las suyas.

*Len...Len... -y nos quedamos ahí mismo, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento-

...

Como ven personigenos? les gusta como va quedando? dejare lo emocionante para el siguiente capitulo, lo cual solo significa una cosa. . . Lemmon :3 tratare de subir otro par mas antes del fin de semana, asi que esperad pacientes XD

Sin mas yo me retiro esta vez, espero sus comentarios presonigenos, ya saben, criticas y demas son bien recibidas siempre que sean positivas -w-


	4. El comienzo de los sucesos

Muy buenas noches a todos personigenos (aqui son las 23:13 XDD) Esta ocasion les traigo otro par de caps -w- y en estos dias subire 3 mas ;) DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAS! :D  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4...

Una gota de sudor comenzó a correr desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas, los nervios se hacían más y más fuertes conforme mi rostro quedaba mas cerca al suyo, dejando la comisura de sus labios a escasos milímetros de los míos, ¿Pero que hacer? ciertamente deseaba a Rin desde hace un tiempo, deseaba poder poseerla entre mis brazos, entre mis sabanas, tanto la deseaba que en ese momento cualquier mínimo roce suyo podía terminar por hacerme sucumbir ante la tentación, pero en un lugar así había tantas posibilidades... siendo un lugar publico la emoción y la adrenalina de lo prohibido podían ponerle su "toque de sabor", pero si nos atrapaban _infraganti _también estaba el riesgo de que tuviéramos serios problemas.

La pequeña gota de sudor se poso peligrosamente en mi barbilla, hasta que cayó sobre el canalillo que sus senos formaban justo por encima de la llamativa prenda que en ese momento llevaba puesta.

*¿Len?

No podía escuchar ya nada mas que los fuertes latidos en mi pecho y la agitada respiración que me asfixiaba, los nervios sobre que debería hacer cada vez me traicionaban más y me decían que solo me dejara llevar por los instintos, y yo, como humilde vagabundo frente a banquete de reyes, me dejaba seducir mas y mas por la deliciosa imagen que mis ojos presenciaban.

*Si piensas hacer algo, seria mejor que lo hicieras antes de que alguien nos vea así

¿Pero que...? ¿De verdad ella me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad? jamás lograre entender como es que la gente viendo "que el perro es peligroso, le arroja piedras" y se va como si nada pasara. Rin por supuesto sabia que yo en el fondo era fanático a cosas pervertidas, y solo ella de entre todo el mundo sabría que con tal ofrecimiento jamás me lo pensaría dos veces, o quizá me lo pensaría si fuera alguien mas.

La conciencia entera me castigaba por toneladas solo por imaginar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lentamente mi cabeza bajo recorriendo solo con la mirada todo su cuerpo, imaginando el sinfín de posibilidades que tenia a mi disposición, pensando en que podría hacer ahí en ese mismo instante. Mi cuerpo dejo de pensar todo y simplemente lo deje llevarse por el instinto que todos llevamos dentro, mi lengua salió de su lugar para luego pasar rozando la parte baja de su cuello subiendo despacio hasta por debajo de su oreja izquierda llegando a su lóbulo, luego mis manos como si de magnetos se tratasen, comenzaron a navegar por debajo del extravagante conjunto que llevaba puesto a medias, recorriendo toda su suave piel desde por debajo de sus rodillas, pasando por dentro de sus piernas y subiendo hasta su abdomen, llegando a rozar el comienzo de sus senos muy ligeramente con mis dedos. Después de poner tanto de mi parte, ella solo miraba hacia los lados por encima de mis hombros o hacia el techo, y cuando nuestras miradas llegaban a cruzarse ella simplemente desviaba la mirada a algún otro lado, pero por sus gestos supe a la perfección que todo lo que estaba pasando le estaba gustando bastante, pues mientras mis movimientos se iban acelerando y haciendo mas fuertes, sus mejillas tomaban mas y mas ese cálido color rojo que solo aparece en ciertos momentos, momentos como los que ahora estábamos pasando.

Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo por cuarta ocasión esperando que ella al fin me viera a los ojos, pero de nuevo nada, ella seguía evitando mi mirada haciendo como que veía algo mas o cerrando sus ojos, pero no me impediría que lograra mi meta, así que la tome de la barbilla con mi mano derecha para hacerla quedar frente a frente, logrando que nuestros ojos al fin intercambiaran gestos.

*Hazlo Len... solo hazlo

Como si ya supiera que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, paso sus brazos por encima de mi cuello para rodearlo y me hizo quedar aun mas cerca a su cara, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mis mejillas, ¡estaba nerviosa, e igual lo estaba esperando tanto como yo!.

Del modo que haya logrado hacerlo, me arme del suficiente valor para asumir lo que fuera que pasara después de ese beso, así que me deje guiar por Rin, y paso lo que tanto espere en esos momentos... fresas, un sabor indiscutible a fresas fue lo que llego a mis labios después de probar los deliciosos labios de mi Rin, ¿Por qué fresas? quizá porque yo sabia bien que era lo que mas le gustaba a ella, o quizá porque su beso fue tan dulce que solo se podía comparar con eso, una dulce, jugosa y suculenta fresa. A pesar de haber sido cosa de segundos, sentí que había estado una eternidad en ese lugar, tanto estuve navegando entre pensamientos sobre ese momento, que en ningún momento me había percatado de lo que estaba pasando en la realidad.

*¿Qué tal todo señorita? ¿Le ha quedado. . . bien?

Justo cuando Rin por primera vez se había acercado a tal punto conmigo, una de las personas que atendían el lugar se asomo por la puerta del probador como si fuera de lo más normal, pero por Dios, ¿Quién le diría que en esos momentos había un par de gemelos disfrutando de tan romántico -y un tanto erótico- momento?

La señora de ya algunos años se quedo contemplándonos unos segundos para luego solo cerrar la puerta mientras su cara se enrojecía y dirigía su mirada a otro lado, así que nosotros simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos completamente pasmados sin saber que hacer al respecto ya que era mas que obvio que no podríamos seguir tan "pacíficamente" en ese lugar.

*Len... levántate -dijo Rin hablando en tono apenado y bajo-

*Pero Rin... yo...

*¡Que te levantes!

Como si se tratara de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, me tomo por los hombros, luego movió sus piernas por debajo de mi estomago, ¡y me arrojo contra la cortina! no se como rayos es que había podido siquiera levantarme tan fácilmente, pues aunque los deportes de velocidad eran lo suyo, no era tan fuerte como para haberlo logrado de un solo intento, pudo ser porque posiblemente tantas clases de educación física en la preparatoria cierto, pero en ese momento parecía mas como si estuviera realmente furiosa, yo simplemente aterrice en una de las bancas que estaban fuera para esperar turno para el probador, y de paso me lleve la cortina con su base entera y algunas prendas que tome en el intento de sujetarme de algo antes de caer sin ningún éxito. Por lo que alcance a mirar antes de darme semejante golpe, Rin solo tomo sus cosas, se vistió de inmediato y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo dejando dentro todo lo que quería probarse junto con todas las bolsas de lo que habíamos comprado antes, yo mientras tanto me levante a duras penas mientras me quitaba los montones de ropa que tenia encima incluido un sujetador que casi termino asfixiándome.

*¡Rin! ¡Espera!

Por supuesto ella no me escucho de lo lejos que ya estaba, y aunque lo hubiera hecho habría corrido aun mas rápido solo para alejarse de todos. Cuando al fin termine de quitarme las prendas que cayeron sobre mi salí de la tienda a toda velocidad tras de Rin, dejando atrás a la encargada de la tienda quien me decía que olvidaba todas las cosas compradas. Seguí corriendo tras ella por muchos metros más hasta que vi que dio vuelta en una tienda para bajar al primer piso del centro comercial, y cuando lo hice de igual modo...

*Rin espe...

¡Una pared! eso es lo que habría sentido cualquiera que tuviera semejante choque con alguien de frente, aunque realmente hubiera preferido esa pared a que fuera el. Kaito traía un par de paquetes de algunas cosas que había comprado antes, las que salieron volando por todos lados al momento en que chocamos y mientras que el caía sobre sus "posaderas" yo salía dando vueltas a un lado suyo. Mientras ambos intentábamos ponernos de pie la chica de largos cabellos azules que vio todo se apuraba a ver que había pasado.

*Pero que... ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Miku iba saliendo de una de las tiendas cercanas a la que estábamos cuando vio como era que me impacte con el cabellos de pitufo y las inevitables consecuencias que trajo el accidente. Kaito se levanto antes que yo y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero como era de suponerse negué su ayuda y rápidamente me levante dispuesto a continuar siguiendo a mi hermana.

*¿Qué ha ocurrido Len? -dijo Miku-

*No hay tiempo, ¿Puedes ir a por las cosas?

*Si claro pero...

*Luego les explico, se los encargo -le interrumpí al tiempo que salía de nuevo corriendo-

Apenas pude estar de pie de nuevo salí rumbo al estacionamiento en busca de Rin, pero lamentablemente no la alcance y antes de lograr llegar donde ella subió a un taxi y este arranco como si se tratara de una persecución de película. Igual que ella llame a uno de los taxis que iban pasando y de inmediato le pedí que siguiera al taxi que iba saliendo cosa que el conductor comprendió de inmediato al verme exaltado y respirando agitadamente. Durante todo el camino a casa ambos taxis parecían que estuviesen jugando carreras contra el otro y hasta estuvimos a punto de accidentarnos en un cruce en el que el taxi en el que iba giro bruscamente en una esquina sin darse cuenta de que una persona estaba cruzando la calle. Luego de unos 10 o 15 minutos de viaje llegamos a nuestra casa donde Rin solo se apresuro a bajar rápidamente arrojándole el dinero al taxista al momento en que corría a la puerta, yo me demore un poco para dar el pago al taxista que me había llevado a mi, y luego me apresure a continuar la persecución. Rin abrió la puerta casi a golpes y entro dejando la puerta sin cerrar lo cual me permitió darle alcance mas rápidamente, pero cuando logre llegar a la entrada ella ya estaba escaleras arriba y para cuando logre subir el sonido de su puerta siendo azotada me aviso que no había logrado alcanzarla a tiempo, pues estando ella en su habitación era terreno prohibido estrictamente para mi.

*Rin, ¡Rin! ¡Abre tenemos que hablar! ¡Rin!

*¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero estar sola! -grito desde dentro-

*¡Pero Rin lo que paso... no fue... de verdad no quise! pero luego...

*¡Que te vayas he dicho!

Si algo he aprendido de Rin, o de las pocas ocasiones que mamá esta en casa, es que si una mujer te grita que te vayas, te tienes que ir por las buenas o por las malas... algunos casos por las peores. ¿Qué mas quedaba? había cometido el peor error de mi vida, pero vamos que nadie habría hecho algo diferente, ¿o si? yo pienso que cualquier chico que hubiera tenido esa oportunidad no la iba a dejar escapar así como así y yo no era una excepción. Lamentablemente ella no salió de su habitación por todo el resto de la tarde, ni siquiera cuando le dije que alguien la visitaba, a lo que me respondió que no quería ver a nadie con algunas palabras algo "efusivas". No fue sino hasta la noche cuando era la hora de cenar que hice mi último intento por hacerla salir para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido pero esta vez no mencione nada al tocar a su puerta. Estuve en la cocina por alrededor de una hora esforzándome por cocinar algo que a ella le gustara, intente casi de todo lo que sabia que a ella le gustaba, pero nada salió como lo había planeado y al final tuve que preparar una pasta italiana sencilla con algo de helado de vainilla como postre. Cuando al fin termine subí las escaleras hacia su cuarto aun con el delantal de cocinero puesto.

*¿Rin?

*Te dije que te fueras -dijo ahora en tono más tranquilo-

*Lo se, solo he venido a decirte que la cena esta lista y que bajes antes de que se enfrié, y descuida que no pienso tocar el tema si tu no lo quieres

En cuanto lo dije me apresure de inmediato a bajar para no incomodarla aun más y comenzar a servir su porción, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en todo eso. Cuando ella se enfadaba conmigo nunca se le pasaba sino hasta unos días después, y para eso tenia que acceder a comprarle algo como disculpa, pero ahora ella no me había gritado ni tampoco me había dicho de ofensas, además de que cuando eso no ocurre, basta con que arroje algo contra su puerta para decirme que me fuera, ¿Pero ahora que estaba pasando para ese cambio tan repentino?

Pasados unos 20 o 30 minutos escuche como bajaba las escaleras rumbo al comedor, parece que mi plan había surtido efecto y que lo único que faltaba era que no lo echara a perder de nuevo.

*Rin, he preparado pasta como a ti te gusta y hay algo de helado el la nevera para cuando termines de comer

Nada, ni siquiera un ruido de aprobación de su parte hubo, solo el sonido de unos pasos descalzos caminando hacia la mesa, que luego tomaron un diferente destino, yo.

*¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? Te sien... ¿Estas bien?

Cuando estaba sirviendo las porciones de ambos en los platos, sentí una agitada respiración por encima de mis hombros dando justo por detrás de mis oídos al igual que unas manos intrusas que comenzaban a subir lentamente por dentro de mis ropas recorriendo cada centímetro de mi pecho y estomago. Una serie de escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerme de pies a cabeza, era imposible que fuera Rin quien estuviera haciendo todo eso, no había manera, ¡no la había!

*Rin pero que... haces...

Cuando me gire para comprobarlo me di cuenta de que si podía ser verdad, era Rin, mi propia hermana había tomado partido. Ella no me miraba a los ojos, solo miraba hacia un lado con su cara totalmente sonrojada y mostrando una singular timidez que no era muy común en ella.

*Rin, que es lo que...

Apenas articule palabra ella rápidamente saco una de sus manos de dentro de mi ropa y me hizo guardar silencio poniendo sus dedos índice y medio encima de mi boca. Luego de eso siguió paseando sus delicadas manos por mi cuerpo de un modo que hacia pensar que estuviera explorando algo desconocido, pero ahí no quedo todo ya que mientras una de sus manos iba rozando peligrosamente la parte de mi cintura, su boca dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

*Len, lamento haberme portado así esta tarde, espero esto sirva para disculparme contigo

*Pero que cosas di...

Ella dejo los delicados besos en mi cuello para usar su lengua y la mano que apenas si rozaba los inicios de mi parte baja del cuerpo se introdujo bruscamente dentro de mi ropa, ¡y de mi ropa interior!

Rin se estaba tomando demasiado enserio su disculpa como para ir hasta tales extremos, no se detenía por nada del mundo en su tarea e incluso cada momento lo hacia mas empeñada. Pasados unos pocos minutos saco sus manos y me hizo girar para quedar de frente a ella, se había puesto la ropa que se ponía usualmente para dormir a diario pero por alguna razón desconocida a mi vista lucia realmente linda, tanto que no podía dejar de mirarla y de recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando me tuvo frente a frente, trate de hablar nuevamente pero me volvió a hacer callar del mismo modo y me dejo de pie ahí mismo, luego fue donde la nevera y saco el helado junto con una cuchara de uno de los cajones, se acerco de nuevo a mi y luego dio una probada al helado lo que causo que a la hora de hacerlo algo del mismo quedara en sus labios. Ella se limito a volver a guardar el helado nuevamente y luego a ponerse de nuevo frente a mi, pero esta vez pego su cuerpo por completo al mío dejándome sin lugar al que moverme, notaba como su rostro de enrojecía aun mas y dudaba de alguna cosa, yo mientras tanto intente tomar una servilleta cercana para dársela y que se limpiara los restos de su boca, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba rápidamente me tomo de la mano haciéndome parar en seco. Lo siguiente fue lo que mas me sorprendió... ella me hizo pasar mis brazos por detrás de ella y luego ella paso los suyos por detrás de mi cuello... y me beso.

*Len, ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? no quisiera estar sola esta noche

Un sueño, eso ya no podía ser mas que un sueño que solo me estaba atormentando con la dulce imagen de mi hermana, ¡no había modo de que Rin me estuviera pidiendo tal cosa!

*Entonces... ¿Puedo?

¿Qué debería decidir? ¿Debería aceptar? ¿Seria buena idea que accediera a ella?

...


	5. Primera noche de muchas

Capitulo 5...

La tentación suele ser cruel cuando sabe donde darte, puede influir en ti para hacer algo malo, o para tomar una decisión, justo como ahora. Tan solo imagina, la persona de la que llevas enamorado largo tiempo te pide dormir contigo, tu cuarto, tu cama, y lo mejor de todo... tus reglas, pero existe solo un ligero problema, y es que esa persona es TU hermana. ¿Qué se debería hacer? la tentación de al fin tener al menos una mínima probabilidad de tener a mi dulce amor entre mis brazos era bastante fuerte, pero la conciencia lo era igual, el solo hecho de pensar en llegar a cometer uno de los crímenes mas castigados por la sociedad me hacia dudar y hasta tener algo de miedo, ¿Y si alguien se enteraba? ¡Peor aun!, ¿Si nuestros padres se llegaran a enterar?

*¿Len? -la dulce voz de mi hermana gemela me saco de mis ensoñaciones y mis dilemas mentales-

*Lo siento Rin, ¿Dijiste algo? -pregunte mientras intentaba resolver mi problema-

*Bueno, aun no me has respondido la pregunta... ya sabes... si puedo dormir hoy contigo, ¿Seria interesante no? podríamos hacer todas esas cosas como cuando éramos niños, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Los recuerdos de nuestra niñez comenzaron a recorrer mi mente y a desviar mis pensamientos, era todo tan increíble en ese tiempo. Cuando éramos niños Rin y yo nos acostumbramos a dormir en la misma cama. Desde que cursábamos el Kínder juntos, nuestros padres nos habían dado una habitación para ambos, pero con camas separadas, y al principio todo iba bien, pero una noche mientras había lluvia, ella despertó asustada por los relámpagos y llorando me pregunto si podía dormir conmigo esa noche, así que se metió en mi cama y luego me hizo tomarla de las manos y cantarle -como solía hacer antes de que creciéramos- su canción favorita hasta que se quedo tranquilamente dormida... quien diría que después de mas de 10 años ella aun seguiría siendo la princesa numero uno en mi mundo.

*¿Len? -pregunto Rin ahora confundida- ¿Estas bien?

*Si lo lamento Mi Princesa -reí al recordar cuando la llamaba así- pero bueno, comamos y luego veremos, ¿te parece? -la separe un poco de mi y luego le di un beso en su frente-

Mientras veía como ella sonreía un poco por el detalle comencé a sacar platos y cubiertos para la pasta que había preparado para ella especialmente. Durante la cena preferí evitar el tema de la tarde de compras y desvié el tema a otras cosas irrelevantes y charlas graciosas y sin sentido para no incomodarla, cosa que surtió efecto ya que luego de contarle las aventuras y desgracias que vivía al lado de uno de los mejores amigos que tenia en la escuela su risa se escuchaba por toda la casa, y todavía aun mas cuando le conté la broma que le jugamos a un maestro en una ocasión que ella enfermo y no pudo asistir, hubiera adorado esa broma. Las cosas iban de las mil maravillas hasta después de la cena. Cuando ambos acabamos con nuestros respectivos platos le propuse ser yo quien los lavara mientras ella recogía la mesa, y durante todo ese rato ella no articulo palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a continuar con su parte del trabajo mientras tarareaba una canción, una que hacia unos años nos había convertido en un éxito en el mundo entero tiempo antes de nuestra admisión a preparatoria, y aunque jamás comprendí la relación entre ese clásico literario y un cuento para niños, por alguna razón era una de las canciones a dueto preferidas por ambos.

Cuando al fin término con su parte camino donde yo para ayudarme resto de las cosas, por supuesto acepte gustoso ya que así nos podríamos ir antes a descansar, o al menos a intentar hacerlo. Mientras yo me encargaba de colocar vasos y demás de cubiertos en sus lugares ella dejaba ir el agua con los restos de jabón por el fregador y se secaba sus manos, luego con una voz algo apagada dijo...

*Len, sobre la tarde... lo que hice...

*Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso Rin -le señale como si no tuviera importancia- si no quieres tratarlo no tienes porque hacerlo si tu no lo quieres realmente guarde el ultimo vaso en su lugar y me apoye cabizbajo sobre el mueble-

*No es eso, si de hecho... cierta parte de mi igual lo deseaba sabes, no se como o porque, pero así fue

Tan frio como una paleta de hielo, fue como quede con esa confesión de mi hermana, ¿Cómo era posible que lo esperara? no era posible, ¡No había forma!, ella no sabia que yo sentía algo mas por ella, algo que iba mucho mas haya de meros lazos sanguíneos o un simple parentesco, yo la amaba, pero era imposible que lo nuestro pudiera ser, no seria bien visto por los demás, y aunque esas opiniones a mi no me importarían en lo mas mínimo, la de mi hermana si que era importante.

*¿Deberás? -pregunte como si fuera cualquier otra cosa-

*... -guardo silencio unos instantes- no se como, pero si, deberás

La cocina quedo sumida en un profundo mar de silencio, pero aunque luego de haberla escuchado decir eso solo deseaba gritar de la emoción y llevarla a "dormir" hasta mi cuarto tuve que dejar que las cosas tomaran su cauce por si solas

*Bueno, dejémonos de tanta charla innecesaria y mejor ve a preparar tu ropa de dormir que se hace tarde -le dije mientras agitaba su cabello como su se tratase de una pequeña niña-

*¿Eso es... un si? -me miro entre confundida e ilusionada-

*Si fuera un "no", no te habría pedido que fueses a prepararte, ¿O si princesa? -reí de nuevo-

Quizá sea mi imaginación o una mala jugada del destino, pero podría jurar que mientras se giraba para ir a su habitación una sonrisa se le marcaba en su rostro. Sin embargo yo aun no entendía que rayos estaba intentando lograr con esto, ciertamente somos hermanos, y posiblemente los mas unidos que pueda haber, pero esto... jamás había escuchado de hermanos de casi 17 años durmiendo en la misma habitación, y como extra, en la misma cama.

Mientras escuchaba el ajetreo en la habitación de Rin me encerré un poco dentro de la mía para recoger antes el desastre que tenia en ella, restos de basura, una cama desarreglada, ropa regada por todos lados, mis instrumentos musicales tirados a la intemperie, no es precisamente una habitación ejemplar, pero al fin y al cabo una habitación, aunque mi "arduo" trabajo se vio interrumpido pasados unos minutos.

*¿Len? -preguntaban desde fuera mientras tocaban- que pasa, porque esta cerrado

*Perdona ya te abro Rin -decía mientras tomaba la enorme pila de ropa y la metía dentro del closet- espera un poco

Como pude tome todo lo que me cabía entre los brazos y lo arroje dentro mientras que con mis pies pateaba el resto de las cosas caídas y arreglaba un poco la cama.

*Listo, entra -le decía mientras encubría mi agotamiento-

*¿Porque cerraste? ni siquiera con mama aquí cierras tu cuarto

*Ah si lo siento, arreglaba un poco el lugar, siempre hay que mantenerlo aseado -decía metiendo con la punta del pie el resto de la basura bajo la cama-

*Ok... pero... -Rin se empezó a poner nerviosa-

*¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? ah, seguro que olvidaste algo -le decía señalando su ropa-

*¿Te importaría darte la vuelta? solo me pondré mi ropa de dormir y listo

*Es verdad -le dije- ¿Por qué no te cambiaste en tu cuarto?

*Bueno -dijo entre refunfuños- si no quieres que lo haga solo tienes que decirlo Lenancio

*Esta bien esta bien, pero hazlo rápido si, se hace algo tarde y tenemos que descansar

Ese fue uno de esos momentos raros de la vida en el que piensas cosas sin sentido, pues mientras escuchaba pacientemente como mi hermana se iba deshaciendo de cada una de sus prendas a mis espaldas, yo recordaba como mama me había dicho hacia unos meses sobre colocar un espejo en mi cuarto y como yo me negué... lo que daría por tenerlo justo ahora.

*Listo -escuche detrás mío- puedes girarte ahora

*Vaya, pensé que me haría viejo por tanta -gire- ... espera...

Pero valió la pena, ¡juro por lo que sea que esa espera habría valido aun siendo años! Cada día era aun mas obvio que Rin ya no era la tierna hermanita que adoraba hacer coletas con mi cabello, y que ya era casi una mujer en su esplendorosa juventud... con un cuerpo de infarto. Más que pijama ese parecía un conjunto de esos que anuncian las modelos en los concursos, esos que parecía que mas que intentar cubrir a la chica hacían que se resaltara mucho mas su físico, y a mi Rin de verdad que le favorecía, por supuesto que ella no necesitaba esa clase de cosas para lucir realmente linda, ya que por alguna razón hay algo en ella que captura las miradas de muchos chicos -incluido yo por supuesto-

*Ahora entiendo porque tantos te pretenden hermana -dije hablando bajo, pero no tanto para que no escuchara-

*¿Qué cosa? -se miro confundida- oh, ya veo, si te molesta puedo...

*Por supuesto que no -le interrumpí- solo... solo vayamos a dormir, ya hace algo de sueño

Y así lo hicimos, ella se recargo hacia el lado de la pared mientras que yo lo hacia en la orilla de mi cama, pero a diferencia de ella no podía dormirme tan fácilmente, y ahora con ella ahí era mas que seguro que no dormiría absolutamente nada. Fui a la habitación de mis padres a tomar uno de los tantos libros que tenían para leer y ver si me daba algo de sueño, pero mi castigo solo iba empeorando, que si bien ya era bastante tortura el tener al a mor de tu vida en tu cama, el libro que había tomado del estante de mama era un libro para adultos, y uno bastante explicito, pero para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba recargado en el respaldo de mi cama leyendo pagina tras pagina tras pagina obsesionado con la lectura, ahora entiendo porque cuando mi padre leía "Lucyfer's Ángel" lo hacia a solas, o acompañado de mama.

*¿Len?

*Que pasa Rin, ¿No puedes dormir? -pregunte-

*Creo que tu luz no me deja hacerlo -dijo mientras se reacomodaba-

*Lo siento, ahora mismo la apago.

Y ahí iba un segundo plan, ahora si que me seria imposible poder conciliar el sueño. Pasados unos pocos minutos Rin ya descansaba plácidamente mientras yo aun daba vueltas en la cama intentando buscar una posición cómoda para hacer lo mismo, pero nada. Mire el reloj a un lado de mi cama... 12:37 am, ya había pasado mas de hora y media pero seguía sin poder dormir, me levante de la cama y me puse a caminar por toda mi habitación de un lado a otro sin parar y ver si podía luego darme algo de sueño, pero tampoco tuve suerte, y para terminar de arruinar las cosas desperté a mi hermana al tirar un par de libros que tenia sobre mi escritorio.

*¿Qué sucede Len? te hacia dormido ahora -decía mientras frotaba sus ojos para ver mejor- parece como que no puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

*Perdona haberte despertado Rin, y no, creo que se me ha espantado el sueño y...

*Ya veo -me interrumpió- creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación para que puedas descansar -se levanto y tomo su ropa-

Salió de la cama como si nada con su ropa en brazos, dejo la almohada como estaba antes de acostarse y luego camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir sostuvo la perilla y se volvió a donde yo para hablar.

*Sabes, me vinieron a la mente recuerdos muy lindos de cuando éramos niños hermano, pero... bueno ahora no importa, que tengas dulces sueños Len

*¡Espera! -corrí hasta donde estaba y la tome de la mano- por favor Rin no te vayas, no aun... -la tome aun mas fuerte- es que, es solo que... no es que no pueda dormir sabes...

*¿Y entonces? -soltó la perilla y se giro completamente- ¿Por qué?

*Es solo que -era ahora o nunca- tengo miedo Rin... con lo que paso hoy en esa tienda... quizá me odies por decirlo, pero tenia la ligera esperanza de seguir con ello aquí y ahora, pero no puedo hermanita, ¡NO PUEDO! tengo que mantener el control, se que solo fue algo momentáneo pero yo... yo de verdad...

*Len...

*¿Si? -gire mi cara hasta verla de frente- Qué su...

Pude esperar casi lo que sea, un regaño, un sermón, incluso que solo se fuera y me dejara hablando solo... pero una bofetada no me hubiera cruzado jamás por la mente. El ardor de la marca que había dejado su mano en mi mejilla se acrecentaba más y más rápido conforme veía la mirada de duda que aparentaba en su cara, yo simplemente me limite a tocar el lugar donde su mano impacto antes mientras la miraba totalmente sorprendido por su acto.

*¿Crees que si no quisiera lo mismo, habría hecho todo esto? -me miro ahora con algo de desilusión- así que tienes dos opciones Len, o dejas de pensar tanto y actúas de una vez -su mirada se volvió desafiante- o te arrepientes y me dejas retirarme a mi habitación

*Pero Rin es que yo...

*Ya lo he dicho -su mirada de nuevo se volvió directa- no pondré quejas a ninguna de las dos, así que es mejor que decidas ya

*De acuerdo, pero debes de saberlo, me has dado puerta abierta, y no pienso dar vuelta atrás ahora

*Por supuesto, lo que dije es totalme...

Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de terminar de hablar, y para cuando reacciono yo ya la tenia rodeada con mis brazos y la besaba apasionadamente. Ella tenía los ojos como platos, pero conforme caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, los cerraba lentamente mientras dejaba caer la ropa que cargaba y ponía de su parte. Pase mis manos de su cintura a su cara y la bese aun más apasionadamente que antes, ella de inmediato comprendió y de igual modo me pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Los besos dejaban de ser suficientes, no podía contenerme más ahora que sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, así que mientras seguía besándola mis manos se colaron hábilmente por debajo de su pijama y rápidamente comenzaron a explorarla de arriba abajo. Ella por su parte solo se dejaba hacer.

*Rin no soporto más... y como ahora puedo hacer lo que sea...

La separe de mí y luego la tome en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama y acomodarla. Como si fuera un salvaje tome su pijama entre mis manos y rápidamente la despoje de todo, fue casi como si ya supiera que haría, pues ella se limito a moverse solo lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo más fácil. Me percate de que yo aun tenía puesta mi ropa de dormir, y así seria imposible que lograra mi cometido, así que con la misma habilidad que use para dejarla a mi merced, quite mis prendas de vestir para quedar en la misma. Rin solo me miraba pasmada, como si aun no se acabara de creer lo que pasaba.

*¿Sabes cuanto espere por esto hermana? -pregunte mientras me acomodaba sobre ella-

*No lo se, pero me agrada que tomes esa iniciativa hermanito -su rostro daba cierto aire picaresco a sus palabras-

Las palabras salieron sobrando segundos después, mis manos rápidamente se posaron sobre sus pechos mientras me dedicaba a besarla por su cuello, ella de igual modo me abrazo por detrás haciendo que me pegara aun mas a su cuerpo, cosa que de inmediato se hizo notoria. Rin no dijo nada cuando sintió como mi miembro daba ligeros roces cerca de su sexo y solo se acomodo en señal de que estaba lista para lo que sea que viniese. Cuando las ganas de al fin hacerla mía me vencieron deje de acariciarla como antes y me puse en posición para lo siguiente. Lentamente me coloque en su entrada y comencé a penetrarla a un ritmo calmado para no lastimarla, pero ella no decía nada, simplemente cerro sus ojos y me acariciaba el cabello como antes, pero luego pego un ligero gemido que me llego a excitar bastante. Las cosas estaban bastante bien, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo mas fuerte, Dios, jamás pensé en que podría llegar a estar así con mi Rin, mi hermana, pero no me arrepentía, se sentía todo tan bien. Unos minutos fueron mas que suficientes para que también Rin comenzara a desear aun mas de todo eso, pero no dijo nada de nuevo, solo coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y luego las movía de modo que yo acelerara todo, algo que entendí rápidamente y obedecí. No resistiría mucho mas así, estar dentro de Rin se sentía realmente bien, agregando a eso que la sensación de sus manos pasando a través de todo mi cuerpo era electrizante, me dejaba realmente pocas opciones. Sus gemidos fueron en aumento hasta que se convirtieron en ligeros gritos, acompañados ya no de caricias sino de fuertes rasguños de su parte, que aunque poco dolorosos se sentían realmente bien.

*Rin... yo no... no podre durar mucho más

*Lo se, pero descuida, haz lo que tengas que hacer hermanito -decía mientras sus gemidos le impedían hablar mas claramente-

*Pero y si...

*Nada mas importa Len, quiero sentirte hasta que todo acabe, no importa el después, sino el ahora -decía mientras me apretaba tanto como podía contra su cuerpo-

*¡Rin!

*¡Len!

En ese momento no pude resistir más todo eso y en la misma posición que estábamos deje que terminara todo. Mi cuerpo se tenso a la par del suyo mientras sentía como el cansancio me comenzaba a invadir y el sueño se hacia presente.

*Eso ha sido realmente increíble Len, mi hermanito

*Realmente lo fue -dije mientras mis ojos se cerraban-

Me tire como pude a su costado mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho y se pegaba a mi abrazándome, pero había algo que aun me tenia desconcertado... ¿todo había sido tan increíblemente real como me lo parecía?

Las dudas poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo mientras ella hablaba de lo bien que se había sentido todo eso, pero su voz se escuchaba mas y mas lejos, hasta que de pronto, nada, lo único que escuchaba era un ligero respirar algo agitado que me contagio y me hizo seguir el mismo camino para quedar al fin dormido.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haber haber, yo quiero opiniones por ese especial en estos caps personigenos, que les parecio? le bajo al nivel... lo subo quiza :D ? en fin, yo me retiro a buscar mas ideas para los siguientes capitulos -w- DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! :D


	6. Cita Doble, Parte 1

Buenas Personigenos! Nuevo cap para todos :D aunque antes, me disculpo por subir hasta ahora :l ya he regresado a la universidad y me es mas dificil tener tiempo de continuarlo (aunque no lo dejare -w-) pero aun asi, esta ocasion seran.. chan chan chaaaan... 3 CAPS! Oh si! espero disfruten leyendolos tanto como yo al escribirlos :D

Capitulo 6...

Es tan deliciosa la sensación cuando duermes por un largo tiempo, sentirse tan relajado y sin ninguna clase de molestia... no hay nada mejor que dormir. No sabia ni que hora ni que día era, y sinceramente no me importaba, lo único que ahora me interesaba era que estaba en mi cama, disfrutando de los primeros minutos de mi despertar, ¡y que Rin no estaba!

¿Cómo era posible? apenas hace unas horas estábamos disfrutando uno del otro como tanto espere, ella se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho como tantas otras noches había fantaseado mientras dormía, quizá, solo tal vez, ¿Había sido un sueño de nuevo?

Mis pensamientos hicieron que me levantara de golpe de mi cama y fuera directamente hacia su cuarto a buscarla... y nada, no estaba ni en su habitación ni en la mía, cada vez más frecuente me pasaba por la mente de que solo había sido solo un sueño mas, era simplemente imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso conmigo. Cuando al fin me rendí a mi búsqueda decidí ir a ponerme ropa mas cómoda a mi habitación y luego bajar a desayunar algo, así que luego que me vestí de shorts y playera me encamine a la cocina, sin saber que mi desayuno ya estaba preparado, y no era precisamente un plato de cereal.

*¡Rin! -exclame- pero que... como es que...

*Buenos días hermanito, pensé que seria buena idea que hoy cocinara algo, ¿Qué te parece? -decía desde detrás de la puerta del refrigerador-

*Pero si tú odias cocinar, además no es como que... festejemos algo...

Si tú que estas leyendo esto, has tenido sueños de tu vida de matrimonio, seguramente alguna vez tuviste el mismo que yo ahora vivía. Mi Rin estaba usando un delantal de cocina de un color blanco increíblemente deslumbrante, y... ¡solo eso! me había preparado un desayuno completo, con sus propias manos, y ahora me deleitaba con la más deliciosa imagen que cualquier chico puede soñar.

*Rin, no crees que... bueno pues... -la pena que sentía no me permitía terminar la frase-

*¿Te molesta? pensé que luego de lo de anoche, no se, pensé que no te molestaría algo así -decía mientras se intentaba cubrir con sus manos-

*Todo lo contrario -dije- es un tanto diferente a lo habitual -camine hasta colocarme detrás de ella- pero a decir verdad -la abrace por detrás y le susurre al oído- me encanta como te ves hermanita -y luego le di un ligero roce con mis labios en su cuello-

*Si lo se, pero bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer como compensación por lo que hiciste -se giro hacia la mesa y dejo unas botellas de miel de maple y unos tazones con moras para acompañar los pancakes que había preparado esa mañana-

Con señas de su mano, me indico que tomara asiento para desayunar juntos, pero siendo honestos, ¿Cómo era posible concentrarse en desayunar cuando a menos de un metro de distancia contemplas la más bella y excitante imagen de la persona que te gusta? sinceramente dudo que lo fuera, y si alguien lo ha logrado, tiene mi eterno respeto. Los cortos minutos que duro el silencio mientras comíamos nuestros respectivos platos fueron una tortura impresionante, ella dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer luego de lo que aconteció la noche anterior, ¿Entonces si ocurrió? ¿No fue otra de mis ensoñaciones? No aguante mucho tiempo con tantas incertidumbres, así que decidí hacerlo todo a mi modo, preguntar directamente.

*Rin, dijiste que esto era por lo que paso anoche, entonces significa...

*Entonces... -dijo ella como quien finge no entender algo-

*¿De verdad ocurrió algo anoche? digo, ya sabes, entre nosotros -mire hacia un lado para ocultar los nervios-

*Si... -dijo mientras se ponía cabizbaja- si que paso Len, y sabes -levanto la mirada un poco- a mi me encanto

Mentira, todo esto era una vil mentira, ¡de verdad había pasado todo! no fue solo uno mas de mis insanos sueños, no esta vez, cada roce, cada caricia, fue todo totalmente real. Ahora si que no sabia que hacer, pude disfrutar por unos momentos a mi hermana durante la noche sin pena alguna, y ahora que solo tomábamos un desayuno -sin considerar su obvia vestimenta matutina- me resultaba imposible verla siquiera a los ojos, de lo que ella se percato, mas no dijo nada.

*Bueno, entonces

*Será mejor que te apresures a terminar tu parte hermanito -dijo mientras me dirigía una cálida sonrisa- por lo pronto yo iré mientras a darme una ducha, he quedado con una amiga para salir -se levanto a dejar su plato en su lugar- y por cierto -se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina- una mano extra no me vendría mal -me guiño un ojo y se fue a su habitación-

He aquí un dilema, ¿Qué rayos hacer? ¿Fue enserio? ¿Lo dijo como broma? "A la mujer hay que amarla, no entenderla" dijo un hombre sabio alguna vez... ahora alabo esa sabiduría.

No había nada más que hacer sino esperar entonces, estando de vacaciones y sin planes solo deja una sola cosa.

Subí a mi habitación luego de recoger los restos de comida para tratar de ocuparme en algo, Rin saldría con una amiga, y yo no tenía ningún plan para salir, era de suponerse que no tenía muchas opciones, y un milagro no ocurre así de la nada, o tal vez si. Mientras encendía mi computadora para escribir un poco, mi celular comenzó a sonar con la canción "Fullmoon", seña de que alguien llamaba.

*¿Diga? -pregunte al habla-

*¿Len? ¿Qué haces?

*¿Rei? vaya que milagro, ¿Qué pasa?

*Necesito tu ayuda -dijo en tono emocionado- saldré con alguien, pero como ella llevara a una amiga necesito alguien que me haga segunda, vamos di que aceptas

*¿Y porque debería? pudiste decirle que querías ir solo con ella y listo, sea quien sea -dije mientras apagaba de nuevo mi computadora, sabia como acabaría todo-

*Vamos hermano, tienes que acompañarme, es una oportunidad entre mil la que tengo -su tono se hizo de suplica- te deberé una si vas

*Vale vale, dime donde y la hora

Luego de las 9 veces que Rei me agradeció, y luego de darme los datos para la cita doble, no me quedo más que alistarme también para salir. Tome rápido un par de pantalones y una camisa de vestir y me dirigí hacia el baño encontrándome con Rin en la puerta. Ella salió solamente con su toalla sin siquiera atársela, no dijo nada, simplemente paso por mi lado mientras la sostenía a la altura de su pecho y caminando de una forma realmente provocadora, incluso comenzaba a pensar que ya lo hacia a posta. Entre entonces a tomar una ducha rápida, tenia un par de horas antes de la cita prevista así que me quedaba disfrutar mi baño, y luego tocar un rato para despistarme. El agua estaba tan deliciosa que no quería salir, ni tan caliente ni tan fría, nada más perfecto que eso, en eso de repente escuche como sonaba la perilla del baño, como si la intentaran abrir por la fuerza, y en un acto que iba entre nervios, miedo y curiosidad, solo pensé en una cosa.

*¿Rin eres tu? -por supuesto que no iba a salir desnudo de la ducha-

*Si, es que olvide algo dentro y lo necesito, se me hace poco tarde

*Era de suponerse -suspire- espera, quitare el seguro y entras luego que yo te lo diga

Salí de la ducha con el agua aun escurriéndome por el cuerpo entero hacia la puerta para quitar el seguro y luego regresar casi volando, pero mi plan se vio frustrado por una impaciente hermanita que no pudo darme un par de segundos para regresar sin ser visto. Cuando apenas iba a la mitad de mi camino a la ducha la puerta se abrió casi de golpe y Rin entro apresuradamente a tomar algunas cosas, pero no pudo evitar girarse al tiempo en que me intentaba cubrir con la cortina -cosa que no logre- y se quedo de pie mirándome fijamente, yo no pude moverme a causa de la impresión, ella se giro por completo de frente a mi, y me recorría el cuerpo entero -aun desnudo y empapado- con la mirada, cuando esta logro posarse sobre mi pecho, y luego en zonas mas bajas, su mirada cambio a una apenada y su cara se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se sonreía y caminaba fuera del baño. Los 5 minutos que duro mi ducha no pude estarme quieto, la forma en que me miro... había algo en ella que no me dejaba en paz el pensamiento, era como cuando se tiene un presentimiento pero no hay forma de saber si es cierto o no. Al final opte por terminar mi ducha e ir a mi habitación a alistarme para salir, pero en el camino Rin se me atravesó mientras tomaba su bolso de un perchero para dar rumbo hacia la puerta y de nuevo se quedo mirándome fijamente, la misma mirada penetrante y misteriosa, parecía como si intentara quitarme la toalla de la cintura solo con la vista, pero no hizo nada de inmediato, simplemente se quedo de pie y me sonrió, luego se me acerco y me beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de mis hombros para hacer que tuviera mas fuerza el encuentro entre bocas, luego se separo intentando tomar aire y respirando un poco agitada, me sonrió de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba y luego se despidió mientras corría hacia la puerta.

. . .


	7. Cita Doble, Parte 2

Capitulo 7...

30 Minutos antes de la cita...

El autobús había llegado a la hora de siempre, dándome aun media hora para llegar al parque donde había quedado con Rei horas antes y "apoyarlo" en su cita doble con su amiga, sea quien se suponga que sea. La vista de la ciudad era diferente a otras ocasiones, antes cada vez que pasaba por todas esas calles se me hacia tan vacio todo, como si la vida de todos aquellos que pasan por ahí fuera tan monótona y gris, ahora todo se veía tan lucido y alegre, un completo vuelco de las cosas, ¿Por qué? ni yo lo se.

Habíamos girado en la esquina antes del parque y en ese mismo momento descubrí a mi amigo ya esperando en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente del lugar, claro, no era muy difícil de identificar por su tan peculiar forma de sentarse. Cuando el autobús llego a la esquina me levante de mi asiento para bajar e ir donde Rei.

*Pensé que ya no te sentabas en cuclillas en cualquier lado, aunque veo que sigues como siempre -le dije por la espalda-

*¡Len, hermano! pensé que no vendrías, ya hasta me había propuesto marcarte jejeje -hizo un gesto de nervios-

*Rei -dije- aun falta tiempo, incluso creo que llegamos a barrer el lugar

*No sigas -dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca- ya tengo suficientes nervios como para que tu los hagas mayores, al fin luego de 3 meses de insistencia la chica que me gusta acepto salir conmigo y NO quiero echarlo a perder con todos mis nervios, ¿Por qué no me veo nervioso cierto? -dijo mientras se miraba su reflejo en la fuente- yo no me siento nervioso, ¿Me vez nervioso?

*Pues... no claro que no -esto del sarcasmo se me da tan bien-

*Bueno el plan es este, cuando caminemos tú y su amiga simulan que se van a comprar algunas cosas y yo hare mi movimiento, ¿Vale? -decía caminando de un lado a otro en pose pensativa-

*Si seguro

Me limite a decirle que si a todo lo que preguntaba solo para darle "apoyo moral", el sujeto se notaba que enloquecía por la chica, así que porque no ayudarle un poco. Se llego la hora de la cita -15 minutos antes de las 4 pm- y Rei estaba que explotaría con tantos nervios y preguntas como "crees que lo olvido" o "seguro al final decidió no venir porque dije algo...", era realmente gracioso verlo así luego de que siempre alardeo de ser irresistible a las chicas, y ahora era el quien casi se desmayaba por una de ellas. Mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro yo me limite a sacar mis auriculares y escuchar un poco de música para pasar el rato, ya es bien sabido que una chica para una cita se toma su tiempo así que no había de que preocuparse, cosa que Rei no entendió... o decidió omitir.

*Quien diría que el joven Kagene estaría tan nervioso por una cita -dijo una voz- esto quedara para la historia

Casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma Rei se giro hacia sus espaldas para ver a la chica que le hizo la broma para defenderse, pero en el instante en que la miro solo callo y se quedo boquiabierto mirando a su amiga recién llegada... una chica de cabello negro y ojos claros, poco menor de altura, realmente linda lo admito -pero no tanto como mi Rin claro- y con una personalidad bastante fresca. La chica estallo en risas al ver el gesto que Rei puso al mirarla, Rei sin embargo se limito a mirar otro lado para disimular lo sonrojado que se puso por todo eso, pareciera que al final no era tan rudo como alardeaba.

*No sigas, cambiando el tema, pensé que quedamos que antes de las 4 para alcanzar la función de cine Rui -le dijo a la chica- ahora tendremos que correr -dijo haciendo un gesto para simular de nuevo-

*No exageres Rei son las 4 con 5 minutos aun, además hay que esperar a mi amiga que no debe de tardar

Cuando al fin el ambiente se calmo un poco de tantas risas, la chica se presento muy amable conmigo, Rui resulto ser alguien bastante agradable para los pocos minutos que hablamos antes de que su amiga llegara para ir al cine como Rei planeo.

*Vaya hasta que llegas señorita -dijo Rui a mis espaldas-

*¿Ella es tu amiga? -pregunto Rei- es realmente...

*¿Rin?

Rei y Rui se miraron realmente extrañados al momento en que dije su nombre, como cuando te dicen algo que desconocías, luego nos miraron a ambos y preguntaron al unisonó.

*¿Se conocen?

*Len y yo vamos al mismo colegio, ahí fue donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos

*¿Amigos? -pregunte atónito- pero Rin si tu...

*Lo se lo se, muchas veces actuó como su hermana porque el joven es muy descuidado

La reacción de los tres cambio de una sombría expresión a un coro de risas mientras yo simplemente seguía sin entender nada, ¿Por qué Rin dijo que éramos amigos? ¿Qué acaso ya la avergonzaba?

Luego de que todos terminaron con sus risas Rei propuso ir dando camino hacia el cine antes de que se nos hiciera mas tarde, así que en medio de charlas varias y muchas risas nos dirigimos a nuestro destino.

Cuando al fin llegamos tuvimos bastante suerte, no se miraba mucha gente por lo que ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hacer fila para los boletos ni para entrar, pero como aun nos faltaba casi una hora para la película, decidimos comer algo ligero antes de entrar, así que nos fuimos a una de las mesas alejadas de la entrada y seguimos charlando. El tema principal fue Rei, pobre, Rui lo tenia tan enamorado que el siempre se convertía en el centro de inocentes risas por parte de nosotros, y claro, igual era su culpa, pues no creo que muchos suelan equivocarse al hablar, o decir muchas incoherencias, podría ser un efecto de su enamoramiento. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para la función Rei comenzó a ponerse demás de nervioso, lo que solo significaba una cosa que rápidamente entendí. Cuando las risas se detuvieron por un segundo interrumpí a todos y le pedí a Rin que me acompañara al mostrador por algunos refrescos y palomitas para la película, al inicio no quería pero cuando le insistí pareció entender y me siguió sin más. Mientras nos alejábamos a comprar las cosas vi como Rei tomaba una actitud mas seria y comenzaba a hablar con Rui aunque no supe que cosa fue. Para darles un poco mas de tiempo Rin y yo decidimos ir hasta la parte mas alejada del mostrador y luego quedarnos hablando para tardar un poco mas, pero ella no pudo contenerse mas y pregunto el porque de todo eso.

*¿Qué es lo que traman Len?

*Eso debería decir yo hermanita, o debería decir "amiga"

*Dime, ¿De verdad querías que supieran que somos hermanos? siento que hay algo mas que lo que Rui trama detrás de todo esto, y no se tu, pero siento curiosidad por saberlo

*Que raro, Rei también trama algo, por eso es que te pedí que me acompañaras, aunque sospecho que se que es lo que hará

*¿Así? -dijo Rin algo nerviosa-

*Ciertamente, casi creo que en estos momentos Rei le pide a Rui que sea su novia

*Vaya te referías a eso -soltó un suspiro relajado-

*Pues si, no se a que mas podría ser, se nota mucho que Rei quiere enserio a Rui, dudo que sea otra cosa

*Si eso debe ser

Unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara la función Rei y Rui ya hablaban normalmente y se reían, clara señal de que ya podíamos regresar a la mesa. Cuando ambos nos sentamos de nuevo ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero Rui se adelanto y le pidió a Rin que la acompañase al baño -gran misterio de la vida ese- mientras Rei y yo nos quedábamos recogiendo los restos de la comida.

*Le he pedido que salgamos -dijo Rei sin despegar la mirada de la mesa-

*Era de suponerse, ¿Y te respondió de inmediato? porque no parecía que hablaran de eso

*Hemos acordado hablar al salir de la película, por ahora solo queda esperar pero igual -se levanto y miro al aire- ya sabes como soy de irresistible

*Si claro, seguro romeo, mejor terminemos aquí y vayamos a esperarlas a la entrada de la sala

Las chicas salieron realmente extrañas del baño de damas, Rui salió entre risas mientras daba palmadas a Rin en su espalda, y ella solo se limitaba a mirar al piso y disimular la mirada. Luego de que nos evadieran todas las preguntas sobre el porque de eso, entramos a la película por alrededor de media hora, hasta que un grupo de grilleros causo que nos sacaran a todos bajo advertencia de ser vetados del lugar, así que sin muchas opciones, tuvimos que cambiar los planes. Luego de estar dando ideas sobre a donde poder ir a seguir con la cita, Rui propuso en un "espontaneo" comentario ir a visitar un acuario donde se podía interactuar con delfines y nadar con ellos.

Estando en el lugar tomamos rumbo con los delfines para nadar con ellos. Cuando llegamos a la enorme piscina, una guía nos explico sobre como es que debíamos comportarnos con los delfines y las instrucciones mas básicas, para luego pasarnos a los vestidores donde nos darían los trajes de natación, cosa que Rui aprovecho tomando a Rin de la mano para llevársela mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Rei y yo fuimos un caso totalmente diferente, en 2 minutos ya estábamos listos y en espera de nuestras respectivas citas, y vaya que esta valió la pena. Una imagen como de esos animes +17 apareció frente a nosotros con dos hermosas -y bastante- chicas en trajes de natación que se les ajustaban al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, una que hacia notar la enorme belleza de cada parte de su cuerpo con máximo detalle

*Vaya, se te ve realmente bien Rui -dijo el pelinegro mientras echaba miradas a las chicas- y debo admitir que tu amiga tampoco se ve nada mal así de...

*Mas respeto Rei -dije dándole un golpe en la nuca- aunque, ciertamente, ambas se ven muy bien, a Rui le sienta muy bien el color

*¿Y a Rin? ¿Qué tal se ve Len? -decía mientras se posaba tras ella y la acariciaba con sus dedos-

*Pues...

...


	8. Cita Doble, Final

Capitulo 8...

Como le diría algo así... "Oh si, se ve realmente hermosa, hasta me recordó como amanecimos juntos esta mañana" pensé, pero solo sonreí un poco y cambie el tema de inmediato. Duramos casi una hora entera con el paseo de delfines en el parque acuático, hasta que nos canso todo el ajetreo y decidimos salir de la alberca. Primero salimos Rei y yo a la orilla para ir hacia los vestidores, pero cuando nos encaminamos Rui nos detuvo y se llevo a mi amigo a detrás de los vestidores, supuse que era el momento en que sabría su respuesta, así que como acordamos, yo me lleve a Rin a otro sitio para no interferir. Me acerque a la piscina para extenderle la mano a mi hermana y ayudarle a salir, pero por poco es que muero de un derrame nasal al ver como el traje de baño se le había amoldado tan perfectamente al cuerpo que parecía que era pintura, cada detalle de su hermosa fisiología se denotaba con exceso detalle... sus delicadas caderas, sus piernas tan firmes, sus tan apetecibles senos... lo admito, fue lo primero que note, ¿pero que chico no se fijaría en algo así teniéndolo a unos centímetros?

*Rin... eh, vienes conmigo un momento

*Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

*Necesito que les des un momento a solas, se supone que no debo decir nada, pero parece que Rei le propuso salir a Rui, supongo que ahora le debe estar dando la respuesta

*¡Así que eso era! -grito al aire-

*Shhhh, si eso era, no se que pensabas tu

Su cara se torno de un rojo pálido sin igual, y sus miradas perdidas no ayudaban en nada a intentar disimular su timidez, pero igual cedió a seguirme. El atardecer no estaba muy lejos, pero Rei y Rui aun no regresaban, por lo que pensamos que seria mejor si los buscábamos para irnos antes de que cerraran. Dimos una ultima vuelta a la enorme piscina y luego nos pasamos a detrás de los vestidores de las chicas donde estaban ambos hablando, pero cuando estábamos por girar a la entrada vimos como Rui en una mirada y actitud cómplices tomaba a Rei de ambas manos para luego pasar ambos a dentro de los vestidores. Cuando entraron y se escucho como la puerta cerro, Rin se apresuro al mismo sitio para saber que estaba pasando. Como no quedo otra opción, de igual modo la seguí hasta la puerta de los vestidores y nos pegamos para intentar escuchar lo que pasaba, pero nada, no se escuchaba ni el sonar de los grillos dentro, así que, luego de hacerme una seña para guardar silencio, Rin tomo entre sus manos la perilla para hacerla girar y abrir un poco para mirar, aunque quizás... quizás no debió.

Rei tenía a Rui aprisionada contra la pared, sujeta por la cintura con una de sus manos, y con la otra la acariciaba por todo lugar que lograba alcanzar, mientras que la devoraba con besos en el cuello y en su boca. Lentamente fue metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de colores que llevaba ese día, deslizándola suavemente hasta llegar a los bordes del sostén de la chica pelinegra para meter sus dedos por debajo de este. El roce de las cálidas manos del pelinegro hizo que Rui comenzara a extasiarse del pudor del momento, pero ella no se quedo sin hacer nada. Cuando Rei logro colar sus manos dentro del sostén de ella y comenzó a masajear ligeramente sus senos, ella introdujo una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones para luego estimularlo con un masaje fuerte y lento, que con unos segundos basto para que el pobre del pelinegro quedara aun mas excitado y con ganas de seguir degustándose con el cuerpo de Rui.

Mientras, Rin observaba desde fuera con detalle lo que sucedía aun por la pequeña abertura en la puerta, tomando nota visual de cada acto que ambos pelinegros hacían mutuamente. La tan deliciosa escena de la que Rei y Rui eran protagonistas hizo que Rin se comenzara a sentir extraña, sentía los mismos deseos de ser tocada al igual que Rui, deseaba sentirse amada del mismo modo en que Rei hacia con su amiga. Su mano comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia, yendo a parar a uno de sus senos que comenzó a masajear con fuerza, mientras que su otra mano buscaba llegar hasta su sexo para intentar los mismo movimientos de los otros chicos. Yo mientras tanto no sabia que hacer, dentro de esos vestidores un amigo y su cita estaban pasándola realmente bien, y fuera a no mas de un metro se encontraba mi Rin siguiendo sus mismos pasos, que del mismo modo me comenzaron a persuadir para seguir el mismo camino que el resto.

*¡Len, pero que...!

Mientras Rin aun seguía masajeando su cuerpo frenéticamente mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto haciendo que una de mis manos la abrazara por detrás para masajear el otro de sus senos, y con la otra la ayudaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón para facilitarle el resto. Cuando se percato de que ahora era yo quien estaba complaciéndola intento separarse en un par de ocasiones, pero los continuos gemidos de Rui dentro solo hacían que su sexo fuera humedeciéndose mas y mas, esperando que también recibiera un trato similar al de su amiga.

*Espera amor, se me ocurre algo

Mientras yo aun seguía intentando meterme en el juego con Rin, ambos nos detuvimos un momento al escuchar a Rei hablar, ¿El la había llamado "amor"?. Cuando ambos miramos por la abertura vimos como Rei se separaba un poco de Rui para despojarse ambos de toda su ropa, lo que nos hizo fijarnos en que ambos estaban ya ansiosos por poder seguir con lo siguiente. Rei hizo que su "amor" se diera un poco la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a el, para luego el abrazarla desde atrás usando sus manos para masajear ambos senos de la chica, y luego colocarse detrás de ella justo a la entrada de su sexo

*Creo que esto me va a gustar, ¿Cierto amor? -pregunto Rui-

*Luego me dirás que te pareció mi sorpresa de 10 meses, la tenía preparada desde hace unos días

Ambos pelinegros se hablaban como si ya fuera de lo mas normal para ellos, eso, o quizá nosotros éramos los únicos que no se enteraban de nada. Rei lentamente se pozo sobre la entrada del sexo de Rui para darle unos ligeros roces con su miembro, roces que al primer momento causaron que la chica gimiera. Rin aun seguía mirando todo desde fuera, pero ahora no se intentaba separar de mí, sino que pegaba aun más su cuerpo al mío, haciendo más sencillo mí trabajo. Cuando Rin comenzó a gemir sentí que ahora podía ir más lejos, y ella por supuesto que me lo permitió. Luego de escuchar como Rei comenzaba a dar fuertes embestidas dentro, me anime y desee hacer lo mismo con mi Rin, estaba deseoso de poder sentir por completo el hermoso cuerpo de mi hermana, poder estar con ella al igual que Rei con su amiga, deleitarme con ella en todo sentido posible.

*Len, ¿Podrías hacerlo igual?

*Pero Rin -me detuve- estas...

*Hazlo -se giro a mi rostro- tu también lo deseas, ¿Cierto?

¿Cómo decir que no a algo así? una petición de mi Rin era como una orden para mi, y por supuesto que no pensaba negársela. Ella se acomodo del mismo modo que hizo Rui dentro, para luego levantar un poco su blusa a la par de su sostén, y luego dejo caer sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas quedando del mismo modo que su amiga. Cuando al fin se logro acomodar, seguí el mismo paso de Rei, me coloque a la altura de la entrada del sexo de mi Rin, pero desde el inicio mis embestidas fueron fuertes y rápidas, mis ansias no me permitirían esperar tanto. Los gemidos de ambas chicas ahora iban al unisonó, haciendo que el placer del momento se hicieran mas grande para los 4, era como si todos estuviéramos en la misma habitación unos frente a otros. No era cuestión de mucho tiempo para que todo terminara, Rin gemía aun más que al inicio y sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba con cada embestida que recibía, continuamente me decía que se sentía rara, como si el placer estuviera a punto de llegar a su clímax, así que me sujete con firmeza a sus senos para aumentar el ritmo y complacerla aun mas. De un momento a otro, sentí que me mareaba ligeramente y veía algunas luces, fue en ese momento en el que Rin presiono mis manos contra sus senos aun más haciéndome regresar la conciencia y causando que al final mi cuerpo llegara a su clímax a la par del suyo, dejándome sentir como su sexo se contraía una y otra vez mientras sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, señal de que ella igual había terminado. Mientras aun seguía de pie, fue perdiendo un poco el equilibrio como si no pudiera sostenerse en pie, pero antes de que eso pasara la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo para sostenerla.

*Tranquila mi princesa, estas a salvo conmigo -le decía mientras acomodaba sus prendas y besaba su frente- ¿Estas bien?

*Solo un poco cansada, y bueno -se giro un poco sonrojada- muy complacida por esto hermanito, gracias

Guarde silencio mientras admiraba el bello rostro de mi Rin, se veía tan hermoso así, la luz de la puesta de sol se reflejaba en las ligeras gotas de sudor que corrían en su frente, parecía una escena de película romántica, y quizá pudo serlo.

*¿Se lo han pasado bien con nuestra escena? -se escucho desde dentro del lugar-

*Parece que si, míralos como han terminado -le secundaba otra voz entre ligeras risas- es mas que obvio que ha ido de maravilla

*Pero que...

Luego de eso, unos altavoces anunciaban que faltaban 10 minutos para cerrar el acuario y que debíamos retirarnos... sin duda fue una interesante cita la de ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, espero sus geniales reviews personigenos, estare trabajando en los siguientes caps ahora mismo (ya llevo algunos ;) pero aun no los pondre completos :P ) asi que esperen mas de estos gemelos incestuosos pronto :D


	9. Planes perfectos o casi

Nuevo cap personigenos :D Lo se, meresco morir por no actualizar tan rapido u_ú pero pues apenas sali de mi temporada de examenes, asi que dedicare mis tardes a escibir mas -w- justo ahora tambien tengo listos los capitulos 10 y 11, pero no se si los quieran aun èue ustedes que dicen? :D

Capitulo 9...

*¿Así que al final de todo la tentación pudo mas que la razón?

El chico pelinegro se reía de sus bromas pesadas mientras que la otra chica se terminaba de poner de nuevo sus prendas de vestir, ambos mirándonos en la tan penosa escena de la que Rin y yo éramos participes. Los dos salieron de los vestidores como si nada hubiese pasado antes, actuando como que, lo que casi pudiese ser una amistosa orgia jamás hubiera pasado, como si...

*Parece que el parque cierra en breve, ¿Nos vamos?

La chica pelinegra se adelanto a hablar mientras tomaba del brazo a Rei y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la salida del parque, pero aun no explicaban nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ellos iban aun tomados del brazo platicando y riendo de cosas que nosotros no entendíamos, mientras que yo solo miraba como Rin se perdía en ideas en las nubes, pero esto no podía durar mucho, era desesperante sentirse excluido del grupo, Rei y Rui en su cita perfecta, Rin en la luna, era cuestión de tiempo para...

*Seguramente se preguntan que es lo que pasa -decía Rui mientras se giraba y caminaba de espaldas- ¿Me equivoco?

*Es de esperarse -respondí- nos sacan en una cita donde creemos que nadie se conoce, luego ustedes dos tienen una sesión que parece sacada de un "Twincest", ¿y ahora no nos explican nada? es mas que obvio que tengamos nuestras dudas

*Oye oye, que ustedes igual tuvieron lo suyo eh -dijo Rei con gestos insinuantes- y no sonaba a que estuviera nada mal, vaya par de hermanitos

*¿¡Como que par de hermanitos!?

¿Como demonios lo sabia? jamás lo dijimos, incluso se sorprendió al momento en que nos presentaron ante Rui, definitivamente algo estaba pasando aquí, y tenia que saberlo. En el camino hasta donde tomaríamos el bus a nuestras respectivas casas ellos no articularon palabra alguna, al contrario, seguían dándonos evasivas, así, hasta que al fin llego el bus de ellos para irse.

*Si tanto te da curiosidad, Rin podría explicarte un poco más el plan, después de todo -rio mientras subía- la idea ha sido de ella

El autobús partió exactamente a las 6:30 pm, dejando solamente a una chica que miraba a todos lados, y a un chico confundido y en busca de su respuesta aun sin llegar. Tome asiento en una banca para intentar asimilar todo eso, de verdad que no comprendía nada, y para rematar aun mas, ahora resulta que todo era un plan de Rin, si claro, ¿Piensan que me iba a tragar semejante cuento?

*¿A que se refería Rei con eso de que fue tu idea Rin? ¿Es cierto? -pero no respondió- ¿Rin? -y de nuevo nada-

Unos minutos después el autobús nuestro arribó al lugar tan puntual como el anterior, Rin se dio prisa y subió aun en silencio sentándose en los lugares del fondo. En el rato que duro el viaje hasta la casa solo miraba por la ventana, y cada vez que intentaba preguntarle simplemente sonreía y me decía que esperara a llegar a casa, -cuando lleguemos te cuento lo que gustes hermanito- era una de las respuestas.

29 minutos y 18 segundos fue lo que tardo el transporte en dejarnos en la estación más cercana a nuestra casa -así es, bien contados-, nos apresuramos a bajar por la parte de atrás del autobús para al fin tomar un descanso de tan "agitada" tarde. Una rápida caminata a través de nuestro jardín y ya estábamos cruzando la puerta de la casa hacia nuestra sala, Rin dejo su pequeño bolso en una mesita de noche y se sentó en el sofá mas grande de los tres, se estiro un poco a los lados, bostezo, y luego me hacia señas para que me sentara junto a ella. Cerré la puerta y deje las llaves en la misma mesita donde estaba el bolso de Rin para luego sentarme con ella.

*¿Qué es lo que te había dicho Rei antes de llegar al lugar? -pregunto mientras se escondía en su propio rostro- seguro que algo te menciono

*Primero que eso, ¿Cómo es que tu lo conoces? -respondí seriamente- ¿Y porque es que dijo que era tu plan?

*Primero en tiempo hermanito -giro y me sonrió- así que, que te conto -se volvió a ocultar-

*Pues nada, el solo me ha dicho que le había surgido una cita con una amiga, pero que como ella llevaría a alguien el igual necesitaba a otro, me llamo, le dije que si, y luego... -recordé lo ocurrido antes- y ahora es tu turno de responder

*Igual si no te lo cuento yo te enterarías pronto por Rui -rio un poco- rara vez se guarda cosas así, en fin, lo que ha pasado fue esto...

Los dichosos planes habían tenido lugar un par de días antes de la cita que tuvimos, al parecer Rin ya conocía a Rei y Rui de antes, al parecer eran viejos compañeros de clase que ahora se habían cambiado de grupo, mi hermana les conto entonces sobre la situación... nuestra situación. Entonces como idea de Rui salió todo ese plan, Rei decidió apoyarlas, y al final yo caí en la boca del lobo tal cual ellos querían. De pronto Rin comenzó a tener un semblante bastante frio, triste incluso, llego al punto en que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, lo cual causo que no pudiera seguir hablándome de las ideas que habían tenido, pero no evito que me resumiera el resto.

*La razón es simple Len, dime -se sentó de frente a mi- tu... ¿Tu sientes algo por mi?

La pregunta me había dado justo en el pecho, en cuanto lo dijo mi respiración se cortó y note como un nudo se comenzaba a tejer en mi garganta, además de que la mirada entre enternecedora y triste que mostraba me hacia sentir bajo mas presión. Supe que no habría vuelta atrás siendo mi respuesta cualquiera... si decía que si había la probabilidad de que fuera algo mutuo, o que simplemente me rechazara y todo quedara ahí, si decía que no, la duda del "y si hubiera..." me torturaría el resto de mi vida, daba la impresión de que en ambos casos llevaba las de perder.

*Pues... -guarde silencio un momento-

*Sabia que solo eran tontas ideas de Rui -dijo al verme dudar- digo, eres mi hermano y se que me amas como tal -rio un poco- deberás que no se que pensaba al creerme tantas locas ideas

Observaba con detalle como ella se comenzaba a reír primero para ella sola, luego reía fuerte para ambos y decía cosas como "te imaginas tu y yo novios, ¡o con hijos en el futuro!" mientras se levantaba del sofá y subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Mientras casi le daba un ataque por tanta gracia, me dijo que tomaría un baño rápido y que luego se iría a dormir, que cenara solo y que tuviera un dulce descanso. Me quede atónito al ver esa reacción en ella, jamás pensé que de verdad todo era una broma, pero no entendí como es que ella no se había dado cuenta de esto por si sola, mas obvio no podía ser, pero como, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que tenia un sentimiento por ella mas fuerte que el de la sangre que nos unía? ¿Cómo diablos le diría que la amo mas que nada en el mundo?

Me quede recostado un rato mas mientras escuchaba como la regadera se abría en el segundo piso, primero me imagine a Rin quitándose delicadamente cada prenda de su cuerpo, primero su blusa, dejando ver un atractivo sostén que sostenía ese delicioso par de senos que tenia, luego quitando la falda que llevaba puesta, seguida de unas bragas a juego con el sostén, quedando finalmente expuesta a traviesa imaginación. Corría las cortinas de la ducha para entrar, probando antes con una de sus manos la temperatura del agua, luego dejando caer los restos de gotas sobre su pecho y mirándome provocativamente. Se introducía lentamente sobre la caída de agua, primero su pierna derecha, luego su brazo, hasta quedar totalmente bajo cada una de esas gotas que la hacían lucir aun mas hermosa mientras descendían por sus hombros, luego por su espalda, sus caderas, así hasta llegar hasta sus delicados pies para terminar en el suelo. Suavemente usaba su mano para recorrer su propio cuerpo y lograr limpiarlo con una esponja enjabonada, comenzando por debajo de su cuello, bajando hasta su abdomen y luego desde debajo de sus piernas hasta sus caderas, se notaba como disfrutaba tentarme con esa imagen. Las cosas se pusieron aun mejor cuando una de sus manos de pronto se ponía algo traviesa y acariciaba de mas uno de sus senos, mientras la otra ya se dirigía hacia su sexo lentamente, provocándome con cada roce que daba con su cuerpo, para luego... brinque del sofá como si alguien me hubiese dado el susto de mi vida mientras notaba como unas gotas de nervioso sudor aparecían en mi frente, y sentía que la ropa me comenzaba a sofocar demasiado. Me percate luego de que mi pantalón ya notaba señas de una leve excitación, diciéndome que seria mejor ir rápido por algo de comer y subir a mi habitación si quería que luego Rin no viera el fruto de mis sueños despierto, con ella. Tome un vaso con jugo del refrigerador y un puñado de galletas de chocolate de la alacena, apague las luces del piso inferior y subí hasta mi cuarto mientras escuchaba como la puerta del baño se abría y mostraba la hermosa figura juvenil de mi hermana, mas por suerte no logro ver lo que me paso mientras ella se duchaba. Gire la perilla de mi puerta para entrar con mi cena en mano mientras Rin me daba las buenas noches, cosa que conteste sin girarme y luego cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de mi para evitar interrupciones. En mi cuarto sentí que ya todo era una dulce relajación, sin tantas cosas por pensar o distracciones inesperadas. Me acerque a mi escritorio para dejar mi comida y arrojar como siempre mi teléfono a la cama, es raro darse cuenta que luego de un tiempo ya no se le da tanta importancia. Mientras me disponía a tomar un libro de mi repisa para tener algo que hacer antes de dormir me percate de que a un lado de mi cena estaba mi computadora como la había dejado antes, y por alguna razón sentí que debía encenderla.

Moví la cena a un lado y encendí el aparato, espere unos segundos y ya estaba lista para trabajar, pero no sabia porque la había encendido, no tenia pendientes y no es que me gustara mucho navegar en internet mas que para conversar con amigos de internet, para escribir o leer, o para trabajos escolares. De pronto mire de reojo una vieja foto mía y de Rin en una convención a la que asistimos meses atrás, ambos con trajes de nekos para una competencia de cosplays en pareja, era tan genial todos esos recuerdos que aparecían de pronto con ambos. Mientras mis ensoñaciones me hacían retroceder a aquel momento, me vino algo a la mente, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con la chica Nekita Kagamine, la misma que parecía haberse desinhibido conmigo antes lo suficiente como para ser mas provocativa a la hora de charlar. Pensé en conectarme a mi cuenta de correo para ver si de casualidad la encontraba disponible un rato. Abrí mi cuenta, y mientras esta cargaba puse algo de música rock para usar mis audífonos mientras charlábamos, bendita melomanía. Sorprendentemente a pesar de la hora, y por coincidencia quizá, solo había dos personas disponibles, ella y mi hermana, aunque seria algo ilógico hablar con Rin por la computadora cuando su habitación esta a cinco metros de la mía. Apenas cambie mi estado a disponible, la chica neko de inmediato me saludo de una forma muy efusiva, preguntando como estaba, y luego sermoneándome por "abandonarla", complejos de chicas supongo. Duramos más de una hora hablando de lo que habíamos hecho el tiempo que no charlamos, hasta que, como por arte de magia, salió el tema de las relaciones que teníamos ambos. Le conté rápidamente que yo no estaba con nadie, y que solo había una hermosa chica que me interesaba, pero que no podía salir con ella, claro, no le conté detalles.

*¿Te pasa algo linda? -pregunte cortésmente*

*Veo que ambos pasamos por algo similar -escribió junto con una carita triste-

*¿Quieres contarme? no seré muy bueno aconsejando, pero quizá pueda ayudarte, claro si me permites

*Pues...

Me conto como es que ese mismo día había tenido la peor desmotivación de su vida, como se había enterado de que el chico que ella amaba no sentía nada por ella, y que solo la veía como una persona mas. Sentí algo de lastima por ella, pues es difícil ayudar a alguien cuando no puedes siquiera abrazarlo para servir de consuelo. Cuando pensaba contarme como es que todo eso le había pasado, se interrumpió a si misma preguntándome si tenia cámara en mi computadora, y que si así era, si no me importaba ponerla, pues sentía interés de verme mientras charlábamos. Le dije que no había problema y que mandara la cámara entonces. Unos segundos después me estaba apareciendo una pequeña ventana diciendo que alguien quería llamar a mi cámara, pero cuando iba a dar en aceptar, la opción desapareció, seguida de un mensaje diciendo que esperara, que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Espere alrededor de diez minutos hasta que volvió, pero solo por un momento, parecía que sus padres acababan de regresar de un viaje y tenia que atenderlos. Se despidió con un icono de un beso y luego se fue. Me quede de nuevo sin nada que hacer, tome la ultima de mis galletas y luego me quede mirando el techo aun con la música sonando.

De pronto mientras mi mente buscaba figuras inexistentes en el techo un rostro se apareció frente al mío a escasos centímetros, cosa que me hizo caer de la silla por el tremendo susto. Mis audífonos cayeron a un lado mientras el sonido de esas risas ajenas se hacia presente, preguntando una y otra vez si estaba bien, y yo simplemente diciendo que si mientras me acomodaba mi ropa.

*Así debes de tener la conciencia jovencito -decía la voz entre risas-

*O será que simplemente no esperaba eso, no crees -le decía ahora riéndome también-

*Cierto -reía de nuevo- pero ven, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

*Seguro mama -le dije mientras cerraba mi computadora- casi apuesto a que papa viene cargado de llaveros de nuevo

Parecía que el destino de nuevo me hacia una mala jugada, primero con lo de Rin, y ahora trayendo a mis padres a casa antes de tiempo arruinando mis planes de vacaciones. Esto de verdad que iba para algo bueno seguramente.


	10. Romance con sabor a peligro

Nuevo cap personigenos :D aunque ahora si nada mas es este... no me culpen, lo estoy subiendo desde la universidad XDDD ¿Alguien quiere mas?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Capitulo 10...

Quedaban escasos 9 días para que de nuevo tuviésemos que regresar a la tortura de la preparatoria... tareas, taller después de clases... definitivamente no era algo que extrañara. Lo único que podía consolarme es el hecho de ver a unos cuantos amigos para al menos distraerme un poco de la rutina, mas ahora que nuestros padres habían vuelto de improviso y mucho tiempo antes de lo esperado.

Durante la noche que llegaron me entretuvieron con cosas sobre la escuela, preguntando sobre mi desempeño y las cosas que haría en el nuevo club de deportes al que entraría.

*Solo nos enseñaran a usar un arco mamá, lo peor que puede pasar es que por "accidente" le de a mi profesor de calculo con una de las flechas -mire en complicidad a mi padre que rio conmigo-

*Claro, accidente, pero en fin, parece que esta vez tu y tu hermana se tomaron demasiado enserio el concepto de vacaciones, ¿Acaso no han salido a ningún lado? -pregunto mientras guardaba una cubeta con helado-

*Una vez solamente, fuimos con un par de amigos al acuario y...

*¿Y? -pregunto dudosa-

*Y nos dejaron plantados -interrumpió Rin- al final optamos por comprar la cena y regresar a casa nuestras "atareadas" vidas -rio un poco-

*Vaya, quisiera ser como ustedes dos saben -dijo mi padre mientras todos reíamos-

Cuando paso ese breve momento de risas mama dijo que era hora de ir a dormir, pero antes de eso nos dieron un obsequio que ninguno esperábamos, de hecho, no era un regalo en si, sino un incentivo por nuestro desempeño escolar.

*Estas tarjetas -dijo mi madre- tienen depositadas una suma de dinero bastante considerable para ustedes, su padre se esforzó bastante por lograr ese proyecto y cree que debe compartirlo con todos

Cuando nos dieron ambos sobres no pudimos esperar a arrancarlos para ver el contenido, y si, eran dos cuentas de ahorros con algo de dinero ya en ellas. Luego de que nuestra emoción se mostrara, y de que agradeciéramos a nuestros padres por semejante regalo, ambos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir, pero esta vez Rin ni siquiera me miro para desearme buenas noches, solo se paso de largo hasta su cuarto sin articular ninguna palabra.

Opte por hacer lo mismo y solo ir a dormir, ya eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día.

+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+~RxL~+

*¡Len! -gritaba una distante voz-

Iba caminando por una especie de pasillo a oscuras, lleno de puertas de diferentes colores. Yo iba solo con unos pantalones puestos y sin playera alguna, abriendo cada una de esas puertas, como si buscara algo y no supiera que era, pero ninguna de ellas abría, y de pronto, todo el piso detrás de mi comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a caerse en pedazos, primero solo en partes pequeñas, y luego ya estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi, persiguiéndome mientras yo corría y corría intentando buscar una puerta que estuviese abierta, pero nada. De pronto una luz de color entre naranja y rojo salía del suelo que se iba quebrando y se miraba un vacio del mismo color lleno de relámpagos carmesí que rugían con gran intensidad. Muy a lo lejos se encontraba una puerta de un color amarillo que reflejaba un ligero brillo dorado en sus bordes, y por alguna razón pase de largo ante todas las demás intentando llegar hasta ella antes de que las aberturas del piso me consumieran y cayera.

Conforme me acercaba más a mi meta, el brillo se acrecentaba igual, como si ese fuera el lugar a donde debía llegar. Una voz salió desde el hueco que se hacia en el piso diciendo con una voz autoritaria...

"_Es imposible Len, jamás llegaras, sabes que lo que deseas es un imposible. ¡Date por vencido! ¡Nada lograras con ello! Todo terminara para ti, te quedaras solo si sigues insistiendo, lastimaras a muchos ¿Es que acaso no te importan? ¿Piensas arruinar la vida de todos con tal de intentar algo con la tuya? No mereces existir, ¡NO MERECES VIVIR!"_

Al inicio la voz no tenia importancia para mí, pero con sus últimas palabras me atemorizo bastante, ¿Por qué era que decía eso? ¿A que se refería?

La puerta ya estaba a mi alcance, pero cuando tome la perilla una especie de brazos salieron del vacio intentando sujetarme. Forcejee con ellos un momento hasta que logre liberarme entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con un duro empujón. Cuando estuve dentro aun se escuchaba como los brazos que salieron del vacio golpeaban la puerta, y sentía como retumbaba cada golpe en ella, pero pasados unos segundos desistieron. Cuando al fin pude tomar un respiro me fije detenidamente en el lugar al que habría entrado, era una habitación sumida en una oscuridad profunda, no se distinguía siquiera mi mano frente a mis ojos. Camine a ciegas durante unos minutos, o al menos lo que yo creí que fueron minutos, hasta de logre ver como ligeramente muy a lo lejos se distinguía una ligera luz de un color amarillo luminoso, como si un foco iluminara dentro de una habitación. Por alguna rara razón me sentí atraído a ir donde veía la luz, y fue entonces cuando una voz familiar comenzó a resonar a mi alrededor, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Cuando estuve a escasos par de metros de la puerta, los bordes de la misma se iluminaron más y la voz se escuchaba más clara, que resulto ser la de mi hermana.

Tímidamente tome la perilla de la puerta y la gire para mirar dentro. Rin estaba a un costado de su cama en la habitación, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, y mostrando un semblante demasiado triste para su actitud normal, sus ojos estaban irritados como si llevara tiempo llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez en voz baja la misma serie de palabras: "_Len, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo a ti? ¿Por qué no me notas? ¿Es que en verdad no te intereso?_"

Mi pecho sintió una enorme presión sobre si al escuchar esas palabras, mi hermana, no, mi único amor hasta ahora, ¡Estaba llorando porque creía que no la amaba!

Mientras aun escuchaba sus sollozos detrás de la puerta mi mente comenzó a torturarme con malas jugadas de mi conciencia, acusándome de cosas como ser la persona más vil del mundo por ser la causa del sufrimiento de alguien. Lentamente sentía como me corroía la culpa por dentro mientras escuchaba el llanto de Rin, conforme ella iba acallándolo, mi culpa se acrecentaba.

Decidí huir de ahí antes de que terminara por ceder a mi culpa y desahogarme por igual, pero en el momento en el que estuve por cerrar la puerta, mi nombre se escucho otra vez, ahora con un tono mucho más sereno, y un tanto lujurioso.

La curiosidad de nuevo me venció, y mire nuevamente por la puerta para presenciar una escena totalmente contrariada. Rin estaba ahora con la blusa abierta de los botones de arriba, usando una de sus manos para acariciar sus senos lentamente mientras la otra lentamente bajaba hasta su sexo para dar el mismo trato que a sus senos. A la par que los masajes aumentaban su ritmo, su respiración se escuchaba más agitada y su rostro comenzaba a cobrar un tono carmesí que delataba como se sentía su cuerpo. Sus gemidos cada vez se escuchaban mas claramente, los cuales se mezclaban con el hecho de que mi nombre resonaba con la voz de mi Rin igual que un eco en las montañas.

Ella de pronto dejo de masajearse en ambos lugares, y luego comenzó a desvestirse por completo, primero terminando de desabotonar su blusa, y arrojándola a un lado, para luego tirar lentamente de su ropa interior usando solo sus dedos hasta deshacerse por igual de ella. Se coloco luego algo reclinada sobre los bordes de su cama mientras abría sus piernas, dejándome ver su húmedo y delicioso sexo a mis anchas, para luego mirar como ella llevaba un par de dedos a su boca y después los llevaba hacia su sexo nuevamente para seguir con el masaje de antes. Con el tacto que ahora sentía su cuerpo sin prendas que le estorbaran sus gemidos se intensificaron hasta volverse gritos que pedían más y más de lo mismo...

*Len... ¡Len!

Ella seguía gritando mi nombre mientras sus dedos se introducían en su sexo uno a uno penetrándose rápidamente mientras su otra mano se encargaba de jugar con sus pezones, tirando fuertemente de ellos hasta que se notaba como estaban duros por la excitación. De repente su cuerpo se movía como si estuviese poseído, y se arqueo mientras Rin terminaba de correrse en un estallido de gemidos, que siguió con un ligero descanso en el que mi nombre seguía resonando en la habitación mientras su respiración se entrecortaba agitadamente.

Yo aun seguía atónito presenciando la escena desde la puerta, aunque ahora resentía los efectos de todo mientras me percataba de la enorme erección que tenía y que comenzaba a incomodarme. Sentí la necesidad de acariciarme por encima de mi ropa para intentar calmar mis ansias de entrar en esa habitación y hacerla mía, pero mientras las ganas de seguir tocándome me vencían, sentí una especie de golpe en mi frente, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado y...

*Maldición Len, ¡Despierta ya! -susurraba una voz a mi lado-

Mientras el repentino golpe me despertaba de mi dulce pesadilla una nube gris se iba desvaneciendo conforme despertaba, y una figura pelirrubia se formaba a mi lado de la cama. Me percate que aun era de noche pues no había ninguna señal que indicara lo contrario, y Rin se distinguía muy poco a la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana.

*Oye, pero que ra...

*¡Cállate! -me dio un golpe nuevamente- guarda silencio y sal de la cama

Frote un poco mis ojos para mirar mejor en la habitación y luego arrojando mis cobijas a un lado me levante de la cama, ¿Para qué demonios me despertó a tales horas?

*Rin te das cuenta de la hora que es, que sucede contigo

*Lo que pasa es que mientras dormía escuche algo en... enseguida de mi habitación y...

*¿Y? ¿Qué tanto miras?

Mire hacia la dirección en que sus ojos estaban clavando su atención, pero al principio no entendí, mire detrás de mi, en mi cama, pero nada, hasta que ella delicadamente me apunto por debajo de la cintura con su mano mientras su cara mostraba pena y enfado. En el momento en el que mire como mi pantalón mostraba una erección similar a la de mi sueño, rápidamente me gire y me quede tieso, por lo cual Rin me objeto el hecho de que no era la primera vez que me veía así. Luego de la escena me indico que la siguiera hasta fuera de la habitación.

*Hace un momento escuche unos ruidos y unas voces en la casa Len, y creo que alguien a entrado

*¿Ladrones quizá? bueno, por si acaso -fui a un lado de mi cama y tome un bate de metal- esto podría servir

Salimos ambos caminando por el pasillo, en pasos lentos y sigilosos por si alguien se mostrara. Pasamos por su habitación, y entramos rápidamente a revisar en caso de que los intrusos ya hubiesen subido a las habitaciones, pero nada. Buscamos en su closet, por debajo de su cama, y en todo lugar donde pudiese esconderse alguien, aunque lo único que encontramos fue un viejo oso de Rin que llevaba años extraviado. Después de que salimos de su habitación, pensamos en bajar a revisar la primera planta de la casa, aunque cuando pasamos por la habitación de nuestros padres logramos escuchar murmullos que venían de dentro, lo cual solo nos hacia esperar lo peor.

*¿Deberíamos entrar? -pregunto Rin mientras se escondía detrás de mí-

*No tenemos otra opción... así que...

Tome la perilla con la mano izquierda sosteniendo firmemente el bate con la otra por si acaso. Lentamente fui abriendo la puerta para mirar dentro antes de pasar a revisar, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues de la impresión solo me quede mirando por la pequeña ranura que había conseguido abrir. Rin se fijo en la expresión de cadáver que tenia, y se apresuro a empujarme para mirar ella por si misma lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Mis padres estaban desnudos, con la ropa tirada por la habitación entera, madre estaba sentada sobre las piernas de mi padre mientras este la besaba intensamente y masajeaba sus senos, y ella solo se limitaba a gemir como posesa ante el acto. Después de esto mi padre ceso sus movimientos, y luego ayudo a mi madre a colocarse justo sobre su miembro para comenzar a penetrarla de una manera energética, lo que hizo que ambos pasaran de dar ligeros gemidos a casi gritar de placer.

Rin aun miraba la escena como si se tratase de una simple película en fin de semana, pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a mostrar señas de que algo pasaba por su mente. Su rostro se puso de pronto sonrojado y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse levemente mientras una de sus manos ya comenzaba a acariciar sus senos por encima de su pijama para hacer notar que sentía ganas de lo mismo.

Ciertamente yo no pude evitar sentir una reacción similar a Rin, y poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de los nervios por el lugar en el que estábamos, pero también sentía el calor de la excitación al ver ambas escenas tan libremente; por un lado ver a mis padres teniendo sexo me resultaba un tanto excitante por el miedo a que nos atraparan, y claro, escucharlos gemir no era algo que me pasara por alto; Y por el otro lado con Rin que seguía tocándose de esa forma tan provocativa e "inocente", escuchar como su respiración se comenzaba a subir de tono y como el ritmo que tomaba mientras su mano acariciaba su sexo crecía mas a la par de su agitación. Todo se encontraba bien –si a toda esa escena se le podía decir que estaba bien- al comienzo, pero termine por sucumbir a mis perversos deseos cuando pude notar como su pijama de Rin comenzaba a mostrar una ligera mancha en su entrepierna a causa del instintivo roce de su mano en su sexo. En el momento en que mire su rostro no resistí más y me lance sobre ella, abrazándola por detrás mientras mis manos rápidamente hacían de las suyas. Cuando sintió como mis manos se iban deslizando por su cintura, ella intento liberarse, a lo cual respondí tomándola con más fuerza y subiendo una de mis manos hasta sus senos para acariciarlos. Ella seguía luchando por soltarse, hasta que susurre en su oído que si seguía haciendo tanto ajetreo nos atraparían, y estaríamos en un lio enorme. Cuando se percato de que podían descubrirnos se calmo un poco, quedando sorprendida por lo que había estado haciendo segundos antes, pero mientras ella seguía pensativa, yo me encargue de que no terminara todo ahí. La mano que tenia puesta alrededor de su cintura ahora lentamente se iba encaminando hasta su sexo para seguir con su trabajo, pero ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y tomo mi mano para detenerme.

*¿Estás segura de querer que me detenga hermanita?

Rin me miro entre sorprendida y extrañada por lo que le había dicho, aunque era más que obvio que ella aun seguía excitada y que seguía deseando más de lo mismo. Mientras tanto mis padres seguían en sus cosas dentro de la habitación, pero ahora se había intensificado todo, mi padre tenía a mi madre contra el respaldo de la cama mientras la penetraba fuertemente por detrás tomándola de la cintura para ayudarse. Mientras yo acariciaba a mi Rin en sus senos y su sexo, de nuevo escuchamos los enormes gemidos de nuestros padres, lo cual nos dio mayor confianza para nosotros igual aumentar el ritmo y disfrutar más. Rin ya se encontraba en un estado de excitación enorme, su sexo ya estaba mojado al punto de que un par de mis dedos ya lograban penetrarla fácilmente, cosa que aproveche mientras mi otra mano seguía masajeando sus senos y tirando de sus pezones para su mayor deleite. El momento parecía que aun daría para mas, pues ambos lados, tanto mis padres como Rin y yo, aun seguíamos con ganas de mas. Yo aun seguía con la incomodidad de mi miembro, estaba tan excitado que ahora me incomodaba la ropa por la semejante erección que tenia, así que para igual disfrutar yo algo de eso, me pegue a la espalda de Rin mientras mis manos aun seguían complaciéndola para frotar mi pene contra ella, pasándolo por entre su trasero, y simulando luego que la penetraba. Ella ni siquiera hizo un gesto de negación al sentirme, sino por el contrario, quito una de las manos de la pared donde se apoyaba y la paso por su espalda hasta mi abdomen, comenzó a acariciarlo, y luego metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior para masturbarme mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ella. Rin seguía gimiendo en voz baja mientras ambos escuchábamos como mi madre la imitaba pero sin contenerse como nosotros, cosa que nos estaba comenzando incitar a terminar ahí mismo, pero mi madre nos tomo la delantera en eso.

*Cariño, no puedo… no durare mas… estoy por terminar

*Espera un poco, hagámoslo juntos –le decía mi padre mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y mordía uno de sus oídos-

Rin de pronto se agito al igual que mi madre, me miro a los ojos mientras relamía sus labios provocativamente, por lo que instintivamente supe que ella igual no duraría mucho mas, entonces fui más rápido penetrándola con mis dedos al igual que ella me masturbaba más fuertemente. En el momento en que mi madre grito al sentir como se corría junto con mi padre, Rin termino a la par de ellos. Yo solo sentía como su sexo se contraía alrededor de mis dedos que no dejaban de penetrarla mientras ella terminaba. Cuando Rin se relajo del intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener la recargue sobre la pared mientras yo sentía como aun mi excitación no cedía, tenía que terminar ya mismo o caería en desesperación. Ella noto como aun no había acabado yo, por lo que estando recargada contra la pared bajo hasta las rodillas su ropa y luego me hizo señas de que me acercara.

*Aquí hermanito, acaba aquí por favor –y me levanto el trasero para señalar lo que deseaba-

No dude ni un segundo en lo que me ofrecía, así que de inmediato me deshice de mis ropas y me pegue a su cuerpo metiendo mi pene entre sus nalgas para hacer como si la penetrara, pero ella noto que solo me estaba frotando, así que metió su mano por delante de su sexo y sujeto mi pene hasta llevarlo a su sexo… "Aquí, vamos, se que lo quieres Len, casi tanto o más que yo" fue lo que me dijo en voz baja mientras veía como su cara se tornaba en una forma perversa y provocativa. Ahora ya nada me importaba más que terminar, y si ahora tenía esa oportunidad no la iba a dejar ir. Tome mi pene y lentamente lo coloque en su sexo, lo cual hizo que Rin reaccionara al instante gimiendo de nuevo como antes, hasta que desespere de eso, y la penetre de una sola vez tan dentro como pude, lo que hizo que casi gritara si no fuera porque mordió la manga del camisón de su pijama para interrumpirlo. Mientras ella seguía levantando su cadera para hacerme el trabajo más fácil, yo ya no podía esperar más para correrme, por lo que la tome por los senos para sujetarme bien y penetrarla rápidamente para acabar pronto. Rin nuevamente gemía tan fuerte como podía, y ahora no intentaba separarse de mí, sino que se juntaba mas conmigo para lograr una mayor excitación. El placer de ambos ya no daba para más, y ella fue la primera que termino por rendirse, pues mientras aun seguía penetrándola logro terminar de nuevo, y esta vez mientras sentía como su sexo se contraria alrededor de mi pene alcance a sentir que me correría ahí mismo, pero cuando intente separarme para correrme fuera de ella, me sujeto con las manos y no me dejo, sonrió luego en complicidad y me susurro que acabara dentro de ella. No espere a más y mientras ella seguía recuperándose termine por correrme dentro.

Mientras me comenzaba a recuperar del cansancio, Rin miraba con un gesto apenado al piso, como si lentamente regresara en sí y su conciencia ya hiciera efecto sobre ella.

*No tiene sentido torturarse por lo que acaba de pasar Rin –levante su rostro- acabamos de ser víctimas del momento, aunque te he de confesar –sonreí- que a mí me ha fascinado

Ella me miro sorprendida mientras sonreía junto conmigo, luego miro de nuevo al piso contenta, y se acomodo sus prendas para irse a su habitación, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, se regreso, me abrazo por encima de los hombros, y me beso apasionadamente por unos segundos para luego seguir a su cuarto.

Yo no sabía cómo sentirme en si al respecto, pero me había encantado todo, pues aunque aun no le comentaba a Rin lo que sentía por ella, ya habíamos tenido un par de encuentros que seguramente me ayudarían a decírselo más fácilmente. Luego de que ella entro en su habitación, arregle yo mis ropas y me dirigí a la mía por el debido descanso. Mientras caminaba escuche como mis padres aun seguían despiertos murmurando cosas, intente escucharlos a través del hueco que quedo abierto en la puerta, pero nada. Al final opte por dejar eso del lado, quizá estaban hablando sobre su apasionada noche, o sobre su siguiente viaje, daba igual, ahora lo que me importaba solo eran un par de cosas: que había estado de nuevo con Rin, y que quería ir a dormir nuevamente.

¿Que tal? ¿Bueno, regular o malo? Dejen sus comentarios criticas, ofensas y demas... todo es bien recibido... si XD

Nos vemos luego personigenos ;D


	11. Viaje a la playa

¡DOS NUEVOS CAPS PERSONIGENOS! Y otra buena noticia, esta semana salgo de clases, asi que todo este mes de descanso sera de pura escritura, asi que pronto mas de estos hermanitos incestuosos :D

-olololololololololololololol olololololololololololololol olololololololololololololol ololololololololololololol-

Capitulo 11. . .

*¡Ya es hora! Dense prisa o se nos hará tarde –gritaban en el piso de abajo-

Mientras yo aun me encontraba descansando plácidamente, y justo por empezar mi segundo sueño, mi madre comenzó a hacer demasiado ruido en la cocina, como si tuviese una orquesta cocinando. Aun así, con el poco animo que tenia de levantarme, arroje las cobijas de mi cama a un lado con la intención de darme una ducha y averiguar luego de que iba todo eso.

Después de una refrescante ducha fría y de cambiarme a ropas más cómodas baje a la cocina por algo de desayunar y de paso ver que es lo que tramaba mi madre tan desesperadamente.

*Vamos Len, date prisa, oye ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermana? Bueno olvídalo, tu guarda mientras las cosas –señalo a la mesa- y yo iré a ver si ya esta lista

*Pero para que…

Cuando quise terminar de preguntar ella ya estaba subiendo al cuarto de Rin, por lo que no me quedo más que esperar a que bajara y guardar lo que me pidió. En la mesa se encontraban algunos recipientes y algo de comida, unos rollos de sushi, algunos sándwiches, y carne asada ya preparada, los guarde todos en cada recipiente, y luego los coloque dentro de una enorme canasta que estaba sobre una de las sillas. Al terminar de guardar todo y de dejarlo en su lugar, decidí ir con papa a intentar sacarle a él algo de lo que estaba pasando, así que fui a su estudio a hablar con él.

*¿No recuerdas que dijimos que haríamos un viaje a la playa? –Decía mientras tomaba un libro de Dante de su librero- Mejor que te prepares antes que tu madre se moleste –rio un poco-

*Jamás mencionaron nada, hasta donde se soy el único de la familia que no olvida cosas –reí al recordar cosas-

*¿A no? Bueno supongo que no es tarde para decirlo –fingió aclarar su voz- iremos hoy a la playa ¿Genial no?

*Si… genial, aunque falta ver que opina Rin, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos cómo reacciona cuando tiene planes y se le interrumpen inesperadamente

*Pues –rasco su frente- supongo que no muy bien –apunto detrás mío-

Rin estaba en la puerta del estudio con una mirada entre molesta y confundida, pero como todos sabíamos, viéndola así era mejor no mencionar nada que la pudiese hacer enfadar más. Ella me dijo que mi madre nos pidió que alistáramos un traje de baño para la playa y un par de cambios extra por si acaso, pues iríamos a quedarnos los últimos 3 días antes de tener que volver a clases en un sitio que según ella era especial. Luego de ver como Rin casi arranco la perilla de la puerta al cerrarla, deje a mi padre con sus libros mientras iba a alistar mis cosas antes de salir. Realmente la idea de la salida no estaba del todo mal, pues hacía tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos, y más tiempo aun que no iba a la playa, y bueno, obviamente porque a que hombre no le gusta ver chicas en traje de baño sin tener que ser tan disimulado.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación guardando mis cosas en una mochila tocaron mi puerta, y luego una nota paso por debajo sospechosamente. La tome para saber qué y de quien era, aunque por la forma en que estaba escrita era más que obvio:

"¿Sabes de qué rayos va todo esto? Es algo sospechoso que de pronto quieran salir sin planear ni nada. Sera mejor que estemos pendientes, creo que algo traman, y conociéndolos, dudo que sea algo normal"

Que Rin llegase a sospechar algo así de verdad me hacía creer que algo estaba siendo tramado por debajo de la mesa, pues las últimas ocasiones que ella intuía algo, resultaba que si lo había, como cuando descubrió que nos mandarían a la misma escuela. Decidí no darle importancia hasta que notara algo raro en el asunto, pues quizá también solo eran ideas de Rin ya que le cambiaron sus últimos días de descanso.

Con mis cosas en mano decidí bajar y ver si ya estaba todo listo para salir, pero cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras me tope con otra escena algo extraña.

*¡QUE NO DIJE! ¡No se qué quieres decir con eso, pero nunca usare algo así! ¿Escuchas? ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO!

El escucharla de esa manera tan inquietante me obligo a bajar casi corriendo a la cocina con mi madre, pues si Rin había reaccionado así significaba que, o ella sabía algo, o que la involucraba a ella. Cuando entre en la cocina la primera imagen que me encontré no era nada reconfortante.

*Oye mamá, ¿Sabes qué rayos le está pasando a Rin? Desde temprano se está comportando demasiado extraño

*Oh Len, si, seguro que lo sé, pero –se giro mientras sostenía un cuchillo en mano y sonreía maliciosamente- esas son solo cosas de mujeres, y de cualquier modo, lo sabrás a su tiempo

*Claro… de cualquier modo no es que me interese –dije atemorizado-

*¿Aun si te involucra a ti? –dijo en tono serio-

Justo cuando dijo eso un raro sentimiento de temor recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, como si fuese un escalofrió que anunciaba lo peor.

Pero era imposible que me involucrara a mí, tenía un largo tiempo sin fastidiarla o hacerle alguna travesura, incluso en los días pasados y con todo lo que hemos pasado… no había manera de que fuese posible… o quizá, si había una remota posibilidad de que fuera mi culpa, pero, ¿De verdad lo habría notado?

+-+FLASHBACK+-+

*Bien, nosotros nos vamos, recuerden que cualquier cosa los teléfonos están anotados en la libreta, y dejamos dinero por si necesitan algo…

Apenas faltando unas semanas para nuestras vacaciones, de nuevo nuestros padres salían de viaje, eso de que sus trabajos les permitían viajar casi a donde sea era algo increíble, incluso para nosotros, pues que joven jamás ha soñado con librarse de la vigilancia parental por unos días al menos.

Cuando al fin terminaron con sus indicaciones, Rin y yo los acompañamos a la salida para despedirnos, pero apenas subieron al auto Rin se giro a la entrada muy despreocupadamente.

*Bien Lenancio, yo iré a darme una ducha para salir más tarde con unas amigas… oh cierto, mas te vale no espiar –decía mientras caminaba dentro con las manos detrás de su nuca-

No estaba mal el hecho de que Rin pensara que soy un pervertido, pues lo soy y lo sabe, pero… ¿Espiarla mientras se ducha? Pensé para mis adentros que algo así seria una gran tontería, pero mientras una imagen de ella desnudándose lentamente pasaba por mi mente, y una más de ella pasando espuma por sus senos mientras gemía, la idea de que era algo estúpido se iba desapareciendo.

Subí sigilosamente al baño del segundo piso donde Rin estaba, y para mi suerte la puerta estaba aun algo abierta. Lo siguiente fue que me estaba ahogando con un nudo en la garganta, al ver que Rin comenzaba a cumplir mis ensoñaciones mientras miraba como sus prendas caían una tras otra, dejándome admirar su bello cuerpo mientras entraba en la ducha y me deleitaba mientras las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro.

Pasados pocos minutos de estar en la puerta, sentí como en mi pantalón comenzaba a subirme el ánimo, pero el suspenso de ese momento me impedía moverme del lugar, y no fue sino hasta que de improviso sonó mi teléfono en el bolsillo. Cuando eso sucedió, corrí como poseso hasta las escaleras y di un brinco hasta el primer piso casi golpeándome en el intento. Apenas aterrice entre en la cocina y fingí estar bebiendo agua, pero cuando puse atención, solo escuche como Rin cerraba la puerta y ponía el seguro. Era más que obvio que no podría seguir mirando esa escena.

+-+ FIN FLASHBACK+-+

*¿Len? Oye que ya es hora de irnos, lleva las cosas que faltan al auto por favor

Mi madre me despertó justo a tiempo de eso, justo en ese momento las imágenes estaban surtiendo su efecto, pero en fin, ahora no quedaba más que disfrutar la salida a la playa, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? El mar, chicas lindas en traje de baño, la deliciosa comida, mas chicas lindas en traje de baño, y por supuesto, que podía ser mejor que todo esto junto que mi Rin en su bañador.

Lamentablemente la expectativa no era muy atinada, pues luego de las 2 horas de viaje y de caminar una larga vereda arenosa, llegamos una playa que estaba completamente vacía, si era algo increíble, pero el hecho de que estuviera sola nos hacía parecer que estábamos en una isla abandonada más que en una salida en familia. Mis padres se sentían como en casa, llegaron y acomodaron todo de inmediato y rápidamente se cambiaron, pero algo no iba bien con eso, pues ellos sonreían de una forma maliciosa y extraña.

*Oigan, ¿De qué va esto? –Pregunto Rin de inmediato- ¡Aquí no hay nadie!

*Tranquila cariño, no tiene mucho que el lugar abrió, así que la gente no llega aun –sonrió mi madre- pero espera al menos media hora y el lugar se llenara

Era algo extraño, el lugar se miraba bastante bien si, pero era algo desolado y poco llamativo. Usualmente las playas que habíamos visitado en años pasados tenían locales con comida en la orilla, personas que rentaban equipo para nadar y cosas así, pero aquí no era más que árboles y arbustos hasta donde la vista alcanzara, además de que por el terreno era difícil llegar ahí. Mientras Rin buscaba un lugar para cambiarse y usar su traje de baño, yo simplemente me limite a quitarme mi playera y mis pantalones ya que tenía mi bañador debajo, así que mientras Rin seguía en su búsqueda y mis padres acomodaban el resto, opte por dar un paseo en los alrededores para pasar el rato.

Camine por toda la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a un punto donde estaban unas rocas que ya no permitían el paso a menos que se escalaran, pero luego mire que a un costado iniciaba un camino entre los arboles hasta lo profundo del lugar, así que pensé en entrar para seguir explorando. Cuando había caminado ya algunos metros, de pronto escuche un grito débil, como si alguien hubiese caído, al inicio pensé que sería por el hecho de que estaba en un lugar repleto de arboles, y que quizá yo lo habría imaginado, y cuando estuve a punto de entrar más en el camino, escuche como mi padre me gritaba.

*¿Que sucede que necesitas gritar así papa?

*Solo saber dónde estabas, la gente comienza a llegar y esto pronto parecerá zona de guerra

Dicho y hecho, cuando me gire al lugar por donde habíamos llegado, se veían cercas al menos una treintena de personas con canastas, mochilas, manteles y demás cosas en mano. Luego de que estuvieron más cerca vi que en su mayoría eran personas mayores, y algunos jóvenes que venían atrás en grupo, solo esperaba que pronto pasara el día y que no fuera algo tan aburrido como pintaba que seria.

El día iba trascurriendo bastante normal, mis padres se divertían como niños pequeños y la gente que había llegado momentos después también parecía pasársela bastante agradable, y sin embargo yo aun seguía bajo la sombrilla tirado en una toalla, y totalmente aburrido sin nada que hacer. Usualmente para ese rato Rin ya habría comenzado a molestarme para ir a nadar o cosas así, o solo por mera diversión, pero ahora incluso ella no estaba alrededor para hacerlo.

*¡Len! ¿Dónde está Rin? -grito mi madre desde el agua-

*No lo sé, desde que se fue a cambiar no ha vuelto

*Vaya, así que ambos están aquí eh, esto será interesante –interrumpió una voz a mis espaldas-

*¿Tu aquí? Pero como es que…

*Oye, tampoco sabía que tú estarías aquí, especialmente aquí –Dijo Rui-

*¿Cómo que especialmente aquí? –pregunte confundido-

*Que acaso no sabes que aquí es…

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar del lugar, un hombre ya de algunos años comenzó a hablar con un megáfono en las orillas de la playa. El sujeto comenzó dando las gracias a la gente x asistir y luego, solo indico que ya estaba permitido, y que se sintieran libres. Luego de eso vi como la gente tanto en la playa como en el agua comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa y toda prenda que trajeran encima quedando totalmente desnudos.

*Un momento... Este lugar es… -pensé-

*Así es –contesto Rui- eso es lo que es

…


	12. El canto de una sirena

Capitulo 12…

*Un momento… esto es…

*Así es –dijo muy natural- eso es este lugar… una playa nudista

Cuando Rui me explico sobre el lugar, casi de inmediato comenzaron a volar trajes de baño y prendas de ropa, por todos lados dejando a todos aquellos en el lugar como habían sido traídos al mundo. Al inicio no estaba del todo mal, pues algunas de las chicas que habían llegado estaban bastante lindas, incluso algunas mujeres mayores aun se conservaban tan bien como en su juventud, pero el momento desagradable fue cuando mire como del agua salía mi padre junto con otros hombres hablando como si nada… luego le tendré que pasar la cuenta del psicólogo. Cuando termino de hablar con los otros, grito preguntando por Rin ya que no estaba a la vista, y me pidió que si la podía ir a buscar en las cercanías, pero cuando me levante para hacerlo, Rui me detuvo del hombro y me empujo de nuevo para recostarme.

*Tranquilo, yo iré a buscarla por ti, ¿Vale? He venido con un par de amigas, así que podremos encontrarla más rápido –miro alrededor- mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no buscas algún lugar para cambiarte? Has de tener mucho material que mostrar

Apenas dijo eso, una mirada y una sonrisa con una rara mezcla de perversión y malicia se formaron en su rostro mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Se fue caminando por la orilla de la playa hasta encontrarse con un par de chicas bastante lindas que la saludaron de muy buen modo. Mientras ellas comenzaban a internarse entre los árboles, yo miraba en las cercanías si hubiese un lugar donde "cambiarme" de ropa, pero no daba con ningún lugar que no quedara a la vista de todos.

*Si buscas donde, cerca de aquellas rocas hay un sitio hijo

Mi madre saco del agua la mitad de su cuerpo mostrando que ella tampoco tenía ya nada que la tapara, pero no fue algo que me apenara, o que me pusiera nervioso, sino lo contrario, su cuerpo –o lo que se lograba ver- era toda una figura femenina en su esplendor que con razón hizo enloquecer a mi padre por ella. Cuando él la miro, la sujeto por la cintura y la metió de nuevo al agua, susurrándole algo al oído y luego jugando con ella como si aun fuesen un par de jóvenes enamorados.

Seguí una vereda de arbustos hasta donde estaba el sitio que señalo mi madre para seguir al resto, pero cuando estaba llegando, hubo algo que llamo mi atención extrañamente. Algunos metros más adelante, estaba una de las sandalias que Rin llevaba puesta en ese momento, y al inicio creí que ella igual estaba por ahí cerca buscando un sitio para cambiarse, e incluso comencé a idear como acercarme a mirar un poco, después de todo ¿Qué tenia de malo en una playa nudista?

Seguí caminando aun con la intención de mi asalto mientras en mi mente ya fabricaba algunas imágenes de mi Rin entre los árboles, algo al natural, pero mientras seguía avanzando, algo me hizo cambiar de parecer.

*¡Deténganse! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Algunos metros más adelante se escuchaban unas voces agitadas, como si un grupo de chicas peleara entre si. De nuevo mi mente ya me hacia jugarretas de imaginar a un grupo de chicas sin ropa "peleando" entre sí sin razón alguna, aunque de nuevo todo resultara en una tonta jugarreta pervertida.

*¿Pero qué rayos sucede aquí?

Unos metros más adelante al cruzar un montón de ramas y arbustos, encontré una rara vista de cómo Rui estaba sujetando a mi Rin por detrás de sus brazos mientras otra chica mas la sujetaba de las piernas para forzarla a acostarse en el suelo. Ambas chicas la acosaban con sus manos y bocas mientras Rin solo podía intentar soltarse de algún modo, pero por más que trataba solo terminaba siendo sometida nuevamente. Mientras el asombro aun no me permitía mover ni un solo dedo Rin me pedía a gritos que la ayudara a soltarse de Rui y su amiga, pero algo no andaba bien en eso, pues me estaba comenzando a gustar la idea de lo que miraba. Usualmente mis locas ensoñaciones eran cosas sencillas como el imaginar a una linda chica despojarse de su ropa y cosas así, pero el mirar a ese grupo de chicas comenzaba a despertar un lado totalmente nuevo en mi, un lado que por alguna razón me hacia imaginarlas a todas en trajes de piel y cosas así.

*¡Maldición Len, ayúdame!

*Imposible linda –dijo Rui- esto quedara como nuestro pequeño secretito, Sora, sujétalo también

Mientras aun seguía con mis locas ideas, una chica salió detrás de mí sujetándome por las muñecas con una fuerza abrumadora que me obligo a caer de rodillas. Mientras aun yacía en el suelo, Rui ordeno a la otra chica que respondió al nombre de Hitomi que ayudara a la otra chica a sujetarme antes de que lograra levantarme, entonces entre ambas lograron quitarme la playera y hábilmente improvisar un nudo con la misma para atar mis manos.

A la par que mi hermana, Rui se puso de pie y pidió a las chicas –que por como las mire parecían gemelas- que me arrojaran contra un árbol para ayudarla a ella y hacer con Rin lo mismo que hicieron conmigo.

Segundos después ambos estábamos contra el tronco de un enorme árbol solo viendo como nuestras captoras sonreían entre si y murmuraban de cosas mientras nos miraban sospechosamente.

*Bien, esto cambia los planes Rui, ¿Qué haremos ahora? –decía Sora-

*¿Mas que obvio no? –contesto su gemela mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios- Darnos un festín con ambos por supuesto

*Bien, creo que todas estamos en el mismo canal, así que…

Rui se acerco lenta y provocativamente a Rin con un rostro que no mostraba nada bueno por venir para ella, o quizá nada bueno para ambos, mientras ella iba arrojando a un lado cada prenda de ropa que iba tirando. Ambas amigas se encargaron de hacer lo mismo, pero haciéndolo una con la otra… una iba sacando los pantalones cortos de la otra, mientras que esta le iba desabrochando el sujetador para luego terminar ambas totalmente desnudas.

De Rui era normal esperar que luciera un cuerpo bastante atractivo, ya que era en parte muy similar a Rin, pero al ver de nuevo a las hermanas mi mirada fue a caer directamente a sus senos y a sus prominentes caderas. Un par de hermosas y bastante bien dotadas chicas estaban frente a mí, con toda la intención de abusar de mi, ¿Fortuna o mala suerte?

*Bien señoritas, ¿Por qué no atienden al joven Kagamine mientras yo me encargo de su hermosa hermanita? –dijo Rui mientras se ponía detrás de Rin-

Ambas chicas de inmediato se colocaron a mi lado haciendo cada una lo que le apetecía conmigo, una de inmediato me acaricio por todo el pecho y me beso de una forma bastante apasionada, mientras la otra más intrépida ya metía una de sus manos dentro de mi ropa, usando la otra para quitármela ágilmente y tener más fácil el camino. Rui no se quedaba atrás tampoco, pues los senos de Rin ya estaban recibiendo lo que parecía un trato excelente por parte de las manos y boca de ella, lo cual hizo que mi hermanita rápidamente comenzara a lanzar gemidos de placer al aire. El ambiente se puso realmente a todo lo que podía darse, Rin ya no se quejaba de las ataduras que tenia, incluso podría asegurar que disfruto cuando su captora logro meter una de sus manos en su ropa interior para darle un trato mucho mejor. Mientras ambas chicas comenzaban a apoyarse mutuamente en el festín que se daban conmigo, el rostro de Rui aparentaba que ella no lo estaba pasando muy bien, sin duda los gemidos de las otras 3 chicas la estaban haciendo sentir bastante cómoda, pero no parecía que ella lo disfrutara tanto como el resto. A final de cuentas decidí no darle mucha atención a eso, pues las dos chicas que me tenían aun sujeto ya habían entrado realmente en ambiente y comenzaron las cosas realmente enserio.

Ambas chicas me obligaron a recostarme sobre el suelo con las manos aun atadas por mi espalda, para luego tomar cada quien un lugar encima de mi cuerpo. Terminaron por dejarme sin mis ropas al igual que ellas. Dispuestas a seguir con el juego, una se acomodo de rodillas sobre mi rostro mientras la otra de ellas tomo su lugar justo por encima de mi cintura, con unas pretensiones que ya veía venir pronto.

*Como Sora, ¿Tan pronto quieres sentir a Len dentro de ti? –insinuó Rui en voz alta-

*Es que míralo, con ese rostro tan inocente que tiene… lo único que puedo imaginar es el poseerlo para mi sola, y que mejor momento que este, y lo que es mas –dijo tomando mi miembro, - el parece que también lo desea bastante, si no, no estaría así de duro

*Vaya que si lo está. Mira Rin, tu pequeño hermanito ya es todo un hombre, ¿Quieres mirar, no?

Rui se recargo sobre uno de los arboles cercanos y giro a Rin, de modo que las otras chicas y yo quedáramos frente a ella. Por un momento creí que ella ni se inmutaría, pero segundos después comenzaron a brotar lágrimas por sus ojos, unas lágrimas que mostraban, más que tristeza, una profunda decepción.

Cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más notables, ambas chicas sobre mi rieron de una manera burlona mientras le decían de cosas… "¿seguro tienes envidia no?" "¿Quieres probar esto también, Rin?"

*¡DETÉNGANSE! –grito a todo pulmón-

*¿Huh?

*¡Déjenlo! ¡Deténganse! Len es… -guardo silencio- el es… -sus lagrimas siguieron saliendo- ¡Len es solo mío!

En ese momento todos la volteamos a ver con sorpresa en nuestros rostros, tanta que duramos unos minutos observando cómo es que la sinceridad en su rostro se marcaba en cada centímetro. Rui, aun detrás de ella, cambio su aspecto a uno más con un estilo de "te atrape" mientras que las otras chicas comenzaron a reír ligeramente al mismo tiempo. Yo solo seguía un tanto confundido por la confesión que Rin acababa de hacer, ¿A qué se refería con eso?

*Por favor, déjennos ir, hare lo que quieran, pero deténganse –dijo aun con un leve llanto- por favor…

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la sonrisa burlona de Rui se mostro de nuevo. Hizo una seña a las chicas, y luego estas se levantaron sin protestar, se vistieron de inmediato, y tomando una navaja en sus manos, ambas nos desataron. Si mi mente era una bola de ideas por lo anterior, ahora con eso era definitivo que sentía como si me tomaran el pelo vilmente.

*Bien, hora de irnos chicas, nosotras ya hemos cumplido… por hoy al menos –dijo mientras se arreglaba-

*No es justo –protesto Sora- apenas estaba por comenzar lo divertido

*Tranquila hermana –dijo Hitomi- aun nos espera nuestra recompensa de Onee-sama cuando regresemos –guiña un ojo-

*Como sea, nosotras nos retiramos, un gusto haberte probado de nuevo Rin –sonrió Rui-

_¿De nuevo?_ Pensé para mis adentros. Pero eso no importaba, al menos de momento, ya había demorado un buen rato en regresar donde mis padres y conociéndolos, debían estarnos buscando. Me levante de inmediato buscando por el suelo mi ropa y cambiarme antes de regresar, pero Rin aun seguía extraña, con una mirada baja y perdida. Me acerque a ella buscando confortarla con un abrazo, pero al momento en que me acomode a su lado, ella reacciono sorprendida y se separo rápidamente. No comprendí el porqué hasta que mire que ella aun seguía con su ropa algo desarreglada, incluso mostrando aun su cuerpo semidesnudo. Me hice hacia atrás en señal de pena y me gire dándole la espalda para que ella pudiera acomodarse sin vergüenza su ropa. Mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando distraerme con algo, podía escuchar como ella tomaba su ropa, y sin mucha prisa iba colocándosela, tentándome una y otra vez a mirar un poco, pero al final decidí no hacerlo, este no era un momento así, era algo serio.

*Rin… tu… ¿Estas bien? –dije aun de espaldas-

*Debemos irnos, mama ya debe estar preocupada a su estilo –dijo entre ligeras risas-

*¡Rin esto es serio! –me gire- no es algo que…

_Maldición._ En el instante que la tuve de nuevo frente a mis ojos me percate que ella aun no se terminaba de poner su ropa, y que aun mostraba gestos de excitación. Con un gesto tranquilo se giro frente a mí, sonrió, y luego siguió acomodando sus prendas como si nada, como si yo no estuviera frente a ella.

*¿Nos vamos entonces? Por cierto, mama me ha ayudado a preparar algo para comer, ¿Te gustaría probarlo luego? -decía mientras sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar lágrimas-

*Seguro, mientras no me cause dolor de estomago -dije entre risas mientras la abrazaba-

Ella se limito a seguirme la broma mientras me golpeaba el hombro una y otra vez, pero no parecía ser sincera consigo misma, había algo que aun no tenía mucho sentido, ¿Rui sabía que estaríamos ese día en el lugar?

…


	13. Se acabo el fin de semana

Nuevo cap personigenos, disculpen el enorme retraso :l ya saben, la escuela y demás asuntos no permiten mucho tiempo libre e.e Como sea, sírvanse del nuevo capitulo (:

Capitulo 13…

Ver a mis padres estar en la orilla jugando como niños pequeños era desde un raro punto de vista bastante gracioso, claro, eso solo si dejamos del lado el vergonzoso hecho de tener que soportar el verlos a ambos desnudos.

Mientras mi hermana y yo avanzábamos tomados de la mano veíamos como mama salía poco a poco del agua haciéndonos señas para ir a su lado, pero de pronto mi padre la tomo por la espalda jalándola de nuevo al agua.

*Un momento Chiharu-san, aun no acabo contigo

*Calma cariño, en casa habrá tiempo de sobra -decía mi madre intentando zafarse de él-

Cuando nos acercamos al sitio donde teníamos las cosas acomodadas, mi madre salía entre risas del agua viendo como mi padre hacia pucheros al igual que un niño. Ella se sentó luego sobre una de las toallas en el suelo mientras buscaba una camisa de mi padre en la mochila donde dejaron sus cambios, y luego hurgando en una canasta que estaba al lado. Mientras la habría Rin hizo un extraño gesto de nervios viendo como mama iba sacando cada una de las cosas que habría traído para comer y las acomodaba sobre mantel a modo de picnic

*Bien, a comer ambos, luego de esto descansaremos un poco y regresaremos a casa, no crean que olvide que están cerca de entrar a la escuela.

*Pero creí que nos quedaríamos aquí estos 3 días ¿O no?

*Era el plan sí, pero tuvimos un contratiempo tu padre y yo, además debemos viajar mañana a primera hora hacia Londres a arreglar algunas cosas, así que sus últimos días los pasaran a solas en casa, al menos antes de regresar a la preparatoria

*Supongo que no queda de otra -dije a medio suspiro-

*Como sea, comamos, muero de hambre -interrumpió rin entre risas-

El menú en si no era muy ostentoso, solo unos sándwiches y algunos rollos de sushi acompañados de algo de jugo de naranja, pero sería suficiente al menos para calmar nuestro antojo hasta regresar a casa. Mama solo tomo un trozo de un rollo de sushi con algo de jugo, pero Rin por alguna razón no tomaba nada aun, como si esperara a algo.

*Toma Len, seguro te gustara bastante -dijo mi madre ofreciéndome un sándwich con algo de jugo-

Mientras lo miraba por todos lados no le hallaba mucho de especial, pero mi madre al igual que mi hermana se notaban algo ansiosas porque lo probara. Tome algo del jugo y luego mordí el sándwich esperando hallar el porqué de su ansiedad, y lo comprendí apenas el sabor llego a mi boca

*¿Qué tal sabe? -dijo mama sonriendo-

*No creía que aun supieras preparar mi favorita mama

*No he sido yo quien lo preparo -dijo haciendo una mirada insinuante a Rin-

*Eran nuestros favoritos cuando estábamos en secundaria, ¿Lo recuerdas?

*Los pedíamos a diario para nuestros descansos, incluso recuerdo como una vez casi golpeaste a mi amigo Ray por casi tomar uno -reí junto con mama-

Luego de pasar un rato entre risas juntos, mi padre salió del agua diciéndonos que era hora de irnos. Rápidamente recogimos las cosas y las empacamos para regresar a casa. Durante el camino solo íbamos contando algunos chistes y anécdotas sobre cada uno, era tan extraño el rato, ya que no solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en familia por los trabajos de mis padres, y cuando estaban en casa, solo era por unos pocos días que se iban como agua entre las manos.

El tiempo de camino a casa se fue volando, y para cuando menos pensamos estábamos en frente de la casa, como si nada de lo de la playa hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubiese visto a mis padres como vinieron al mundo, o como si… como si jamás hubiese visto a Rin de esa manera tan sumisa, tan… provocativa. Mientras cargábamos las cosas que sobraron hacia la cocina, mi madre dijo que subiéramos a tomar un baño, pues seguramente debíamos estar agotados por la salida, y teníamos que estar listos para el próximo regreso a la escuela. De inmediato Rin sonrió hacia mi madre y me tomo de la mano para luego arrastrarme hasta el segundo piso corriendo como si aun fuera una pequeña de 5 años. Cuando estábamos arriba ella respiraba agitadamente y sonreía nuevamente hacia mí, con una expresión que mezclaba ansias y nervios, pero que a la vez la hacía mostrar que estaba de cierto modo feliz.

*¿Te das cuenta Lenancio? ¡A partir de esta semana ya seremos alumnos de último año! Al fin seremos esos "Sempais" que tanto admiran los nuevos, podremos incluso vestir cada mes ropa casual para ir acostumbrándonos a la universidad… Rayos la desesperación no me deja tranquila…

*Solo estaremos en otra clase diferente, con diferentes maestros, y el mismo aburrimiento de siempre, no le veo lo diferente

*Lo diferente es que ahora… -hizo un gesto de pena- incluso podrás salir con chicas de otras escuelas, oh joven Casanova -rio un poco-

*Como si me interesara

*¿No te interesan otras chicas? ¿Sera que, le haces de bateador zurdo hermanito? -hizo un gesto preocupado-

*Por supuesto que no -dije mientras ella reía- y lo sabes

Cuando le dije esto la tome de la barbilla y la mire directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la extraña necesidad de besar y acariciar su cuello aumentaba. La sensación de querer tener su cuerpo entre mis brazos me erizo la piel lenta y cruelmente hasta el punto en que no sabía si ceder a mis oscuros deseos o contenerme y salir corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación. Rin respiraba entrecortada y guardaba silencio mientras solo se limitaba a mirar a los lados apenada, pero su cuerpo también reaccionaba al mío, como si quisiera gritar algo y se lo callara.

*Para que quiero interesarme en otras chicas, si justo ahora tengo todo lo que puedo querer, y quizá hasta mas

Apenas intento responder la abrace por encima de sus hombros y la bese de la forma más apasionada que mi descontrol me dejo. Inmediatamente ella intento soltarse de mí tratando de golpearme usando sus puños y sus piernas, pero al darse cuenta de que mis padres aun estaban abajo y podrían escuchar, detuvo su forcejeo y solo se quedo en silencio mientras mi libido tomaba ventaja sobre mi cuerpo y el suyo. La tentación de morder sus labios fue finalmente irresistible, mi lengua inicio un recorrido por toda su barbilla y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ella solo se limitaba a intentar resistirse al impulso de su cuerpo, ese impulso que pedía más atención en su cuerpo y que la comenzó a poseer hasta que cayó en las redes del dulce placer.

*Len… detente -suplico- esto… esto no está bien… tu… yo…

*¿Y estuvo bien en la visita al acuario? ¿O estuvo bien el que disfrutaras que te mirara en la playa con Rui y sus amigas? Además, incluso ahora sé que lo estas disfrutando, tu podrás mentir, pero tu cuerpo habla por ambas, y lo único que le entiendo es que quiere más de esto…

Mis manos cambiaron de lugar, rodeándola por la cintura y recorriendo su espalda mientras mi lengua se encargaba de la suya en una pelea para ver quien se rendía antes. Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante los roces del mío. Sus senos ya estaban mostrando señales de como el placer la comenzaba a controlar, para luego terminar por ceder por completo a ese deseo. Ella también lo sabía, aunque lo negara. Deseaba a su hermano, deseaba que sus manos fueran más traviesas y rudas con ella, que sus labios mordieran suavemente su cuerpo sobre su pecho, su cuello, sus brazos. Mirar los gestos que hacía solo me alentaba mas en mi tarea, ver como tornaba su mirada cada vez que mis labios y lengua pasaban por encima de su ropa en el pecho, o escuchar sus profundos suspiros cada vez que mis manos recorrían su espalda hasta sus piernas, tocando cada centímetro en el camino.

Ahora yo igual comenzaba a sentir los efectos del acto… mi frente mostraba poco a poco un brilloso reflejo de la luz. Mi entrepierna tampoco se quedaba atrás, sentía como la incomodidad de algo creciendo dentro de mi ropa se acrecentaba al sentir las caderas de Rin. Se estaba convirtiendo todo en un dulce y agonizante tormento.

Me separe para tomar un poco de aire y relajarme de mi respiración entrecortada. Ella aprovecho igualmente y se recargo contra la pared a un lado de su puerta, el calor la hizo prisionera de su impulso, y usando las puntas de sus dedos comenzó a desabotonar su blusa por la parte de arriba, mostrando el delicado y apetecible canal que se formaba entre sus senos.

*Len… hazlo, no sé si soportare mucho mas con solo caricias y besos. Te deseo nuevamente hermanito, vamos, se que lo quieres tanto como yo.

El escucharla hablar de esa manera fue como una orden para mí. Saber que ella ahora también quería sentir por completo esta emoción me daba por entendido que, al menos por unos instantes, ella tenía los mismos sentimientos que yo guardaba en secreto. Tome una larga bocanada de aire, y deje ir mi cuerpo contra el suyo en otro intento algo impulsivo de tener de nuevo intimidad. Mis manos fueron directamente por debajo de su blusa, dando un firme masaje por encima de su sostén mientras mi boca dejaba pequeñas y tentadoras mordidas sobre su cuello. Mi pierna derecha se coloco entre las suyas por sí sola, como si tuviera una vida y movimiento propios. Ella gimió fuertemente mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir el calor de mi pierna mezclándose con el de su sexo, tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar salvajemente de placer. Yo ya no resistiría un segundo mas, las ansias de poder sentir nuevamente la calidez de estar dentro de ella me habían vencido, necesitaba sentirme uno con ella otra vez.

Escuche luego el sonido de unos vasos chocando contra otros en el piso de abajo, siendo guardados en la alacena de la cocina, y fue cuando de inmediato lo recordé… mis padres aun estaban abajo.

Con el temor de ser descubiertos por ellos, mi cuerpo se relajo despacio junto con los pensamientos que ya llenaban mi cabeza. La respiración se fue volviendo más lenta conforme mi cuerpo se alejaba del de mi Rin, y la incomodidad dentro de mi ropa se hacía más tolerable.

*¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Rin aun parecía bastante agitada por el acto, tanto que una de sus manos ya había seguido con mi trabajo sobre sus senos, aplicando una leve presión con sus dedos en uno de sus pezones. Su otra mano ya había logrado introducirse en su ropa, de modo que ahora la yema de sus dedos podía rozar su sexo de arriba abajo por encima de la ropa interior.

*Por hoy lo dejaremos así, mi princesa. Sera mejor que tomes un baño antes de ir a descansar, recuerda que en dos días regresaremos a la preparatoria, y no es bueno que nos malacostumbremos a dormir tarde -dije mirando un reloj cerca de las escaleras-

*Pero creí que tu… que yo… ¿De verdad me dejaras así Len? -murmuraba aun con sus manos en los sitios de antes-

*¿Qué crees que pasara si suben papá o mamá? -dije señalando su aspecto-

*¡Que importa! ¡Deseo volver a sentir tu calor! Deseo… deseo sentirte dentro de mí una vez más -ahora su voz se torno suplicante-

*Mi princesa, te juro que te cumpliré cada deseo que tengas. Cada orden que me des la ejecutare con gran fervor hasta que quedes completamente satisfecha. Pero ahora debes descansar por favor, yo hare lo mismo, así que por ahora, duerme mi vida, ten hermosos y placenteros sueños.

Después de esto, le ayude a acomodarse su ropa, deposite un suave beso en su mejilla, y camine tranquilamente a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar a ella, escuche un murmullo de su parte: _"Al fin te doy permiso sobre mí, ¿Y te acobardas? Tendré que seguir sola"_

Entre en mi habitación cerrando muy despacio la puerta detrás de mí. De inmediato fui hacia mi armario a buscar un cambio de ropa más cómodo para descansar, pero sus últimas palabras me resonaban cruelmente en la cabeza mientras arrojaba mi ropa a la silla del escritorio quedando semidesnudo. Seguir ella sola… ¿Sería posible? Quizá solo había escuchado mal.

Arroje las cobijas a la mitad de mi cama, y luego me recosté boca arriba tapado hasta la cintura. Mi pensé comenzó a divagar en múltiples ideas sin sentido relacionadas a lo acontecido en días pasados. La imagen de una boda de una pareja con cabellos amarillos paso antes que todo… un par de bebes, niño y niña, sobre una carriola, mientras sus padres los paseaban por un parque sombreado por arboles que los cubrían de la luz del sol de verano, una noche pasional a solas mientras los hijos salían a una fiesta.

Reí a solas mientras la pena se formaba en mi rostro poniéndose rojo. Quizá me adelantaba mucho, y muy rápido. Ni siquiera sabía si seria correspondido, o si al menos sentía lo que yo.

El sonido de una regadera abriéndose me saco de mis ensoñaciones, de inmediato esas palabras regresaron… "Tendré que seguir sola"… involuntariamente una de mis manos bajo a mi cintura y paso por debajo de mi pijama. La cantidad de imágenes que vinieron a mi mente al escuchar el agua cayendo provocaron que mi mano se posara sobre mi ahora firme miembro. Muy despacio, el roce fue surtiendo su efecto, las imágenes se hacían más explicitas. Rin cubierta por agua sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo algunas partes de este con algo de espuma, usando sus manos para frotar sus pezones, lamiendo sus dedos uno por uno provocativamente, pasándolos frenéticamente por su sexo, incluso metiendo un par de ellos por él. Su rostro cambiaba a causa del éxtasis que sentía a aumentar la velocidad.

Yo ya respiraba agitadamente sintiendo como pronto acabaría, pero ya no podía detenerme. Tenía la necesidad de acabar… debía acabar. Una última imagen de Rin alcanzando su clímax fue el detonante. Mi cuerpo sintió un gran impulso recorriendo cada rincón de arriba a abajo, mientras el blanco líquido se sentía derramar por los bordes de mis dedos, con una extraña calidez. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, sintiendo aun las replicas del placentero orgasmo que acababa de tener. Pensé que tendría que cambiarme de nuevo, quizá hasta tomar un baño. Quizá podría incluso meterme a escondidas a la regadera y hacerle compañía, terminar lo de unos minutos antes. Quizá.

...


	14. Ultimo dia de descanso, Parte 1

Yeeeey! Un cap mas para todos XD Disculpe si de nuevo he tardado, pero ahora le agrego a los exámenes el hecho de que ando enfermo -.- como sea... sírvase cada quien a su gusto de este capitulo, y esperen en unos días mas la segunda parte, que sera un especial bastante atrevido de los gemelos ;)

Capitulo 14…

El calor que el domingo traía consigo se tornaba en extremo insoportable. El reloj apenas estaba por anunciar las 9 am, pero el estar tan incomodo no me dejaría seguir en mi cama mucho tiempo. Con la pereza que el amargo despertar siempre trae a su lado, arroje mis cobijas hasta caer por debajo de mis pies en los bordes de la cama y abrí la ventana a un lado para que entrara la fresca brisa del viento. Mi piel se erizo al sentir como este recorría mi cuerpo por todos lados. A causa del accidente que tuve la noche anterior, decidí dormir completamente desnudo, después de todo era mi habitación, y siempre estaba cerrada, así que, ¿Qué problema podría tener? Me gire un poco a mis anchas, quedando de frente hacia la pared y la ventana para sentir mejor la deliciosa brisa. Me sentía como en uno de esos días en los que sueles despertar sin preocupaciones o pendientes, o como cuando es tu primer día de vacaciones y amaneces sabiendo que lo único que tienes en esos días por venir es solo descanso y diversión.

Gire nuevamente para quedar esta vez boca abajo, sintiendo el otro lado fresco de la cama contra mi rostro y mi pecho, la pereza se acrecentó mas aun y fue cuando lo note… ese día lo pasaría hasta muy tarde solo acostado. O eso es lo que había planeado en el momento.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos de todo cuando mi puerta empezó a sonar bruscamente. Ahí iba mi dulce domingo y ultimo día de descanso antes del regreso a la escuela.

*El joven atractivo y simpático Len no se encuentra por el momento, deje su mensaje después del tono…piiiii -reí mentalmente ante mi propia broma-

*Vamos Len no seas flojo, casi son las 9 y aun sigues en cama. Además debes levantarte para… para… ¡Lo siento!

*Como exageras las cosas, ¿Qué sucede?

El extraño grito de Rin me obligo a levantarme de modo que pudiera verla. Mis ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, viendo solo una figura borrosa de cabellos rubios en mi puerta antes de sentarme sobre mi cama. Rin tenía una cara totalmente sorprendida, toda ella se notaba sonrojada hasta el límite que no se notaba ni un tono de su blanca piel en el rostro. Sus manos tapaban su cara de manera que podía mirar entre sus dedos, pero solo dejaba que los demás vieran solo eso, sus ojos. No termine de comprender el porqué ella estaba así, hasta que de pronto una nueva brisa de aire se coló por la ventana haciendo que mi piel sintiera esos escalofríos tan placenteros. Olvide que aun estaba desnudo.

Del propio susto di un salto hasta la orilla de mi cama jalando las cobijas para cubrirme y tratar de hacer menos embarazoso el momento. ¿Era de verdad eso posible?

*¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurrió entrar así como así a mi cuarto!? ¿¡No sabes tocar!? -grite mientras mi rostro se coloreaba de pena-

*No... ¡No es como si yo supiera que… que estarías desnudo! ¡Eres un tonto Len!

Rin salió corriendo de mi habitación, dando un fuerte azote a mi puerta tras de ella. Yo aun continuaba hecho una bolita humana de pena envuelta en todas las cobijas posibles, con la impresión de que ese quizá, sería el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. El que nunca jamás alguien llegaría a saber.

Creí que ya no tendría sentido el estar toda la mañana solo acostado sin hacer nada de provecho, así que luego del enorme susto para despertar, me levante de la cama y fui a mi guardarropa por un cambio de ropa y mi toalla, la ate alrededor de mi cintura y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Antes de salir de mi habitación tome la ropa que me había quitado por la noche y la apile dentro del bote de ropa sucia a la entrada del baño. Solo esperaba que las obvias manchas sobre ella no fuera muy notorias para mi madre… lo que menos necesitaba era que a mis casi 18 años de edad -cuestión de meses- me sermoneara respecto a cosas que ya sabía de antemano, cosas que ya conocía de basta y sobra.

Como si ya fuera cosa de una rutina, deje mi toalla fuera de la regadera y entre. Abrí ambas llaves al mismo tiempo y el agua comenzó a brotar a grandes chorros fríos, pero pasados unos segundos la temperatura cambio a mas cálida y placentera.

*Apresúrate Len, mamá dice que se irán en un rato mas -grito Rin en la puerta-

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Mis padres saldrían de nuevo en otro viaje y no regresarían hasta dentro de un mes o más. Rápidamente tome jabón en mis manos y comencé a frotarlo por mi cuerpo entero. Mis brazos, mi pecho, mis piernas, mis hombros, cada zona de mi cuerpo había quedado cubierta de blanca espuma, la cual cayo después junto con el agua de la ducha. Tome el recipiente que contenía el acondicionador y puse un poco en mis manos, pasándolo por mi cabello suelto. Ya lo tenía demasiado largo.

La espuma en mi cabello siguió el mismo rumbo que la que había formado con el jabón antes, dejando ahora mi cuerpo entero completamente listo. Gire mi rostro en la dirección del agua y luego cerré ambas llaves para salir. Camine directo a la cesta donde había dejado mi cambio limpio de ropa, y mientras me colocaba cada cosa, miraba al espejo como buscando algo. Sin duda mi cuerpo ya había cambiado bastante, las apenas visibles marcas de vello en el pecho y las extrañas figuras que se formaban por debajo de mi cadera. Señas claras del camino para ser adulto pensé.

Termine de vestirme, y tras pasar mis manos por mi cabello para acomodarlo, salí camino a la sala donde seguro ya estarían mis padres. En el camino encontré a Rin recargada sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, con un aspecto que pareciera andar en la luna. Mis padres ya estaban acomodando sus maletas frente a la puerta y anotando, como siempre, toda esa enorme agenda telefónica para emergencias… los vecinos, amigos de la familia, y otros conocidos la encabezaban. Al bajar las escaleras mi hermana evito todo contacto visual conmigo y se quedo en el mismo lugar, ¿Aun seguía pensando en lo de hace un rato?

*¿Saben por cuanto se irán esta vez? -pregunte a mi padre quien revisaba su cartera por enésima vez-

*No es nada seguro aun, un par de meses, quizá más, quizá menos. De cualquier manera, están suficientemente grandes para estar sin nosotros un tiempo, ¿No?

*Lo hemos logrado desde los 8… descuida papa -dijo Rin en un tono deprimente- no nos pasara nada

*Vamos hija, sabemos que harán un gran trabajo mientras no estamos -dijo mamá sonriendo- además, siempre has sabido cuidar de tu pequeño hermanito

Cuando dijo esto Rin no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero luego guardo silencio y se quedo mirando a la nada. Luego su rostro se puso de un suave rojo, que se torno más profundo, y termino por causarle una breve agitación. No menciono nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, y hasta llegue a pensar que estaba recordando alguno de nuestros encuentros anteriores, pero la idea rápidamente fue descartada cuando mis padres atrajeron mi atención hacia ellos para terminar de despedirse, y luego salir hacia el aeropuerto. El ver como el taxi se alejaba con ellos dentro y despidiéndose de nuevo con las manos ya no era como antes, ese sentimiento de impotencia al darte cuenta que te quedaras solo ya no existía. ¿Cómo podía existir si de verdad no estaba solo? Tenía a mi Rin, y eso era posiblemente lo único que necesitaba ahora… con ella lo tenía absolutamente todo. Ella seguía aun de pie recargada en el portal de la puerta agitando su mano en señal de despedida hacia el taxi que ya no se veía a lo lejos. Sonreía extrañamente, como si no hubiera un sentimiento honesto tras su gesto. Cuando se percato de que ya no estaban a la vista, comenzó a suspirar lentamente mientras su rostro ahora se mostraba algo serio, como si su mente estuviera navegando en ideas realmente profundas.

*¿Estás bien? -pregunte mientras caminaba a la puerta-

*Perfectamente -contesto en voz baja- perfecta…

Como si de una película de miedo se tratase, su boca mostro una leve curva que parecía la imitación de una yandere a punto de hacer su movimiento. Caminó a la puerta y luego se quedo cerca de la entrada revisando entre los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa a un lado, como si buscara algo importante. Decidí no prestar atención y pasarme de largo hasta mi habitación pues era el último día libre de vacaciones, y aun había algunas cosas pendientes que preparar para el regreso. Rin aun seguía algo pensativa hurgando entre los papeles, pero noto rápidamente cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras y me detuvo en seco.

*¿Estas ocupado Len? -dijo sacando un pedazo de una hoja- Quiero jugar un poco, pero no sola

*Aun tenemos que prepararnos para mañana sabes, y ya que estaremos solos un tiempo debemos limpiar un poco el lugar

*Mamá ya lo ha hecho todo, incluso lo de preparar lo nuestro, vamos, juguemos un poco -sonrió maliciosamente- incluso podemos hacerlo interesante

*¿Interesante? -esa idea capto mi atención-

*Así es, ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos antes de salir de vacaciones? -sonrió de nuevo- Que tal si lo apostamos de nuevo por lo que resta del día… las próximas -miro a un reloj cerca de las escaleras- 14 horas, hasta la media noche de hoy

Esta sería sin duda una de las mejores oportunidades que podría tener para cobrármelas por aquella ocasión que perdí injustamente, y tratándose de videojuegos era algo casi imposible que perdiera. Ni tardo ni perezoso acepte el reto y baje rápidamente a la sala a conectar la consola, Rin eligió el juego de la apuesta, y tranquilamente encendió ambos mandos con formas de guitarra para comenzar a jugar. Decidimos que ganar 3 de 5 sería la mejor manera de apostar, así que apenas comenzó la primera canción ambos tocamos lo mejor que pudimos.

El sonido de la música en la televisión estaba realmente fuerte y ambos estábamos ya sudando a causa de la emoción y el suspenso de saber quien estaba por ganar, habíamos ya empatado en dos canciones, y la ultima decidiría quien estaría al servicio del otro por las próximas horas. Las últimas notas de la canción habían aparecido y el final se dio rápidamente. Ambos respirábamos algo agitados por el esfuerzo y esperábamos que se mostraran los resultados, ya hasta podía saborear mi dulce victoria, y mi mente estaba ya ideando malévolos planes.

*¡Te he ganado Lenancio! -Rin estallo en risas que llenaron la casa entera-

*Pero que…

Increíble. El que yo hubiera perdido en un videojuego era de posibilidades casi nulas por mucho, y ahora mi hermana me había superado. Ella tiro la guitarra hacia uno de los sillones y comenzó a bailar y a alardear de su victoria frente a mí, diciendo que ya imaginaba la clase de cosas que me haría ahora que sería su esclavo hasta la media noche.

Muy de mala gana deje mi control en su sitio y comencé a apagar la consola, haciéndome a la triste idea de que había perdido de nuevo. Quizá había hecho trampa como la última vez, no lo sabía, pero no había vuelta atrás. Mientras aun reía levemente, Rin me ordeno que me fuera a mi habitación a esperar a que ella pensara en el castigo que tendría.

El estar sentado en mi habitación se volvía una tortura con cada segundo de espera mientras solo escuchaba como ella iba y venía por el pasillo varias veces, pareciendo que cargara cosas a su habitación.

*¡Len, ven aquí a mi habitación! ¡Está todo listo!

De muy mala gana, y para qué negarlo, hasta sin intención, camine a su habitación para pagar mi apuesta. Aunque quizá no era tan malo, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando el viaje al centro comercial… y no termino tan mal como creí.

Su habitación tenía las cortinas cerradas, y por la hora de la mañana estaba aun algo oscuro, a excepción claro de los lugares donde la luz de la puerta lograba penetrar. Camine hasta quedar de pie al lado de su cama, y luego escuche como la puerta azotaba contra el marco de la misma con un gran impacto. Al momento que mire hacia atrás, la figura de Rin se notaba junto a la puerta, caminando de una manera provocativa hacia mí. No lograba distinguir muy bien su ropa, pero entre sus manos casi podía mirar algo… un objeto algo largo y negro, como una especie de rama.

*Joven Kagamine, ¿Listo para su día como mayordomo? -dijo en voz baja y sensual-

Por alguna razón esto no parecía que fuera algún tipo de juego, y hasta cierto punto era algo atemorizante. ¿Qué clase de locas ideas había tenido Rin en esos últimos minutos?

…


	15. Ultimo dia de descanso, Parte 2

SEGUNDA PARTE PERSONIGENOS! Puse bastante empeño en este cap, pero pues como siempre aquí los que juzgan son ustedes -w- Ya trabajo también en el 16, así que en unos días mas tendrán noticias ;)

...

Capitulo 15…

*¿Listo para su día como mayordomo, joven Kagamine?

Con la habitación a media oscuridad no podía distinguir muy claramente las cosas… una extraña longitud en la mano derecha de Rin, una vestimenta que solo la camuflaba aun más con la oscuridad, y el sonido de sus pasos que hacia un eco bastante fuerte al caminar hacia mi lado. Cuando se poso a mi izquierda, me empujo lentamente con sus manos hacia la cama, y termino por dejarme sentado en la orilla de la misma, solo escuchando como su respiración se comenzaba a agitar mientras ella caminaba frente a mí de un lado a otro, como una leona al acecho de su pobre víctima. Poco a poco fue inclinando su cuerpo para apoyar sus manos en mis piernas y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello mientras sus dedos simulaban un raro caminar hasta llegar a la parte interna de donde sus manos seguían, haciendo leves caricias por encima de mi ropa que solo estaban comenzando a causar una molestia en ese sitio por debajo de mi cintura.

Los ligeros toqueteos y los tiernos besos se comenzaban a transformar ahora en fuertes manoseos por parte de ambos que iban y venían por nuestros cuerpos a nuestro antojo, sintiendo los latidos de ambos al rozar el pecho, contemplando la respiración del otro cada que nuestras manos cruzaban las espaldas.

Todo el manoseo se calmo un poco en el momento que Rin resbalo sus manos en mis piernas y cayo completamente sobre mí, dejándome sentir su jadeante respiración y el temblor nervioso de su pecho… ¿Por qué temblaba?

*Rin -la aparte un poco- ¿Estás bien? Tu cuerpo tiembla un poco…

*¿Por qué no lo estaría?

De nuevo, ella tomo su papel dominante y se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, arrodillándose con sus piernas a mis costados y dejándome mirar más de cerca su nueva prenda de vestir. ¡Era encaje! Ella estaba vistiendo un tipo de conjunto a dos piezas, bastante ajustado y provocador de encaje de algodón, algo así como un corsé descubierto bastante de su espalda y un liguero incitador, ambos hechos de lo mismo, y en el mismo oscuro profundo. Mientras yo intentaba captar con la mirada cada detalle de su excitante vestimenta, sentía también como su cuerpo temblaba aun más que antes, la tensión que mostraban sus brazos ahora también la mostraban sus caricias y besos poco a poco.

*Basta… Rin, detente… ¡Ahora! -grite arrojándola a un lado- ¿Qué te sucede Rin? Tú no eres así, tú no eres… así -dije en voz bajo-

*¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello? -murmuro cabizbaja-

*¡Tu no lo eres, maldición! ¿Qué sucede?

*¿Que no es comprensible, idiota? Yo trabaje tanto… busque tanto… inclusive hice deje ese estúpido apodo cuando me entere de todo, y ahora hasta logre la situación perfecta… olvídalo

*¿Pero de que hablas? -dije confundido-

*¡Olvídalo, ya no importa, sal de mi habitación! -se quito de encima mío-

*No, no lo olvidare -la abrasé por la espalda- No mas Rin, estos juegos tuyos terminan aquí y ahora -la gire y la arroje contra la cama- Me confesaras de que va todo esto, o lo sabré por la fuerza

Cuando estuvo recostada, rápidamente me coloque sobre ella, ambas piernas a sus lados, y seguí con el mismo juego que ella llevaba, besándola por el cuello mientras mis manos comenzaban a jugar con sus senos dentro del corsé, usando mis dedos para acariciarla cerca de sus pezones, intentando excitarla mas y mas hasta que ella misma lo pidiera. Pero de pronto ella solo puso una sonrisa algo malvada y siguió en silencio unos segundos. Respiro profundamente. Dijo algo en voz muy baja que no comprendí, nada muy largo, pero antes de que intentara preguntar que había dicho, se levanto apoyándose con sus manos, y en un giro inesperado del asunto me arrojo a un lado y quedo de nueva cuenta sobre mí, pero esta vez usando sus manos sobre mis hombros para tenerme inmóvil contra la cama. Me miro a los ojos, y luego se estiro contra el buro al lado de su cama y abrió el cajón. Escuche como sonaba un ruido de una especie de cadenas, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tendría una salida fácil de esto.

Las cosas que saco del cajón eran un par de esposas, que ato de un lado a su cama, dejándolas de los otros lados libres, luego giro de nuevo hacia a mí y dijo:

*¿De verdad quieres saberlo hermanito? Hagamos un trato entonces -dijo seriamente- olvidemos al mayordomo por hoy y dejémoslo para otro día. En lugar de eso te propongo esto: Si me haces terminar, te diré lo que quieras saber, y te quitare el castigo de mayordomo hoy… pero -enfatizó- si yo te hago terminar antes, el castigo de mayordomo te durara toda esta primera semana de clases, aquí y en la escuela, no importa lugar u hora, ¿qué te parece?

El trato parecía bastante interesante, y además, ya conocía en parte los límites de mi Rin por los encuentros pasados, y sería mucho más fácil ganar una apuesta como el hacerla terminar, solo era cosa de ser rápido, y claro, lograr aguantar antes de que ella lo hiciera conmigo. Acepte de inmediato. Ella solo mostro esa maliciosa sonrisa de nuevo, y en cuanto vio mi reacción, se abalanzo sobre mí con gran animo y rápidamente me beso mientras intentaba desnudarme para tratar de ganar la apuesta rápidamente.

Para poner las cosas más a la par, igualmente yo intente quitar su ropa rápidamente, pero las correas detrás de su corsé y los nudos en el liguero que llevaba estaban demasiado apretados para quitarlos sin hacer un buen esfuerzo, pero me dio un dato que volvería las cosas más interesantes aun.

*Vaya que tienes líos Len, pero no te compliques más las cosas… intenta usar luego tus dientes en lugar de tus manos y veras

De momento no comprendí que quería decir con ello, y dado que ahora ambos teníamos el reto de hacer acabar antes al otro, sería complicado tratar de usar mi boca sin perder algo de tiempo y oportunidad de ganarle. Pero de pronto vino una loca idea a mi mente… las esposas. Si lograba atraerla de algún modo hacia el respaldo de su cama y sujetarla, mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil de lo que parecía. Mientras ella aun intentaba sacarme la playera por encima de mis hombros, me levante para facilitarle el trabajo un poco, pero al momento que lo hice la tome por las manos y la arroje un lado para arrastrarme hacia el respaldo de su cama. Era momento del plan.

*Mal hecho joven Kagamine, tendré que ser más ruda con usted y darle un castigo por eso -dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello en su frente-

*Eso lo quiero ver -conteste a modo de reto-

Aproveche que ella se acomodo a gatas sobre la cama y avanzó hacia mí para buscar ganarme de nuevo. Yo me quede quieto solo recargado sobre el respaldo, con ambas manos nerviosas a mis costados… esperando ansiosamente el momento de actuar para mi beneficio. _Ahora_ pensé, ella había recargado sus manos sobre la pared tratando de imponerse encima de mí, pero en el momento que se agacho un poco, rápidamente la tome de las manos y la sujete a ambas esposas, quedando ahora totalmente sumisa a mí, en una deliciosa posición de 4 que ya me estaba dando bastantes cosas que pensar.

*Un momento, ¡Es trampa! -alego ella-

*No lo es -dije saliendo por debajo de ella- jamás pusiste reglas, incluso fuiste tú quien las coloco aquí, creí que eso era lo que deseabas. Ahora veamos… el trato era quien hacia acabar al otro… así que…

Cuando estuve a su lado, logre apreciarla por completo así justamente, sometida a mi gusto sobre esa cama, para mi deleite y satisfacción plena esa noche. Ella intentaba soltarse de las cadenas, pero estaban bastante bien sujetas a las esquinas, y por supuesto, yo me asegure de que no se pudiese escapar de su propia trampa.

Me coloque por detrás de ella, tratando de adivinar cuál sería la mejor manera de comenzar mi trabajo, y de pronto recordé las palabras que menciono antes: _intenta usar tus dientes en lugar de tus manos y veras_. Sabía que algo era extraño con esa conjetura, usar los dientes… los dientes… dientes… boca… nudos… quizá sería más sencillo. Me agache sobre su espalda, y poco a poco mi boca fue acercándose a los amarres cerca de su cuello, ella noto que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero no dijo o hizo algo al respecto, solo se limito a mirar penosamente de reojo mientras yo lo hacía.

Mi lengua logro rozar los bordes de los nudos, pero había algo extraño en ellos, algo que me resultaba familiar por alguna razón. En lugar de mi lengua, esta vez use mis dientes para tirar de uno de los extremos y desatarlo, pero cuando jale un poco, el trozo termino por romperse y quedar a medias, quedando aquel que se desprendió sobre mis labios. De nuevo la misma sensación. Conocía bastante bien ese sabor, por lo que use mi lengua para aclarar mis sospechas del trozo. Era dulce, algo suave, como algo poco azucarado… como un caramelo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo obvio.

*¡Es comestible! -dije casi gritando-

*Parece que ahora viene lo bueno -contesto mi Rin-

¡A eso se refería con usar la boca! Si terminaba por comer todos esos nudos, podría literalmente arrancar su corsé y demás. Rápidamente pase mi lengua por cada uno de ellos, tirando luego con mis dientes para arrancarlos por completo y así lograr mi acometido de ganar la nueva apuesta. Cuando termine por devorar cada uno de ellos, el corsé solo quedaba sujeto por la figura de su cuerpo, listo para aterrizar en el piso. Pase mis manos por el espacio desnudo que se formaba en su espalda, luego lo tome con mi mano derecha, y lo lancé a un lado, estorbando ahora solo el liguero y el resto de su ropa interior. Pensé en que sería buena idea hacer que sufriera el mismo destino que el corsé ahora en el suelo, pero había una extraña sensación de placer al verla así, desnuda del pecho y aun con esa lencería tan deliciosa, algo que me decía que iba a ser mucho mejor el disfrutarla con ella puesta.

*Bien, ahora es mi turno, señorita Kagamine. Lista o no, aquí voy…

Me coloque en el centro por detrás de su espalda y lentamente fui desabotonando mis ropas, para darles el mismo sitio que el resto ya tenían. Cuando estuve al fin a la par de ella, solo en ropa interior, pegue mi miembro a su sexo, frotando primero un poco el uno contra el otro, para hacer más excitante el juego previo. Rin comenzó a gemir levemente, pero solo seguía mirando al frente sin decir una palabra, solo limitándose a lo que sentía y escuchaba, y por supuesto, entregándose al dulce placer. Me separe un poco de ella, y me coloque ahora a su costado izquierdo. Desde ese punto, su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente expuesto a mis manos, que poco a poco fueron posándose en su sexo y sus senos, dándole a cada cual un apetitoso masaje que no hizo más que incrementar sus gemidos. Inmediatamente después de que mis dedos entraran en contacto con su cuerpo, este se comenzó a tensar en gran cantidad, haciéndose notar también una curiosa humedad en su sexo que se traslucía en su ropa interior y se hacía más y mas notoria conforme mis dedos frotaban su parte intima más sensible. Mi otra mano ya estaba tirando cruelmente de sus pezones erectos y duros, masajeando ambos senos en círculos que ya la hacían gemir bastante fuerte.

Los dedos que ahora acariciaban su sexo ya estaban en busca de introducirse en ella, así que moviendo un poco su ropa interior un par de ellos acariciaban sus labios mayores tratando de cubrirse con sus deliciosos fluidos. Cuando estuvieron bien cubiertos, lentamente introduje uno de ellos hasta que alcanzo lo mayor posible, luego sacándolo despacio y volviéndolo a introducir para iniciar un leve movimiento de vaivén. El segundo dedo acompaño a primero, haciendo que la penetración fuera mas y mas frenética al punto de que los gemidos se hacían gritos, notándose también mas en sus senos y sexo, ambos ya rebosantes de excitación.

*Len… eso... ¡ah! -gimió- eso no es justo… sabes que ambos queremos mas, así que hazlo… hazlo -dijo entre murmuros- ¡házmelo!

El dulce grito implorante de Rin termino por excitarme a sobre manera. Como si no importara el resto, deje mis dedos en su interior mientras de nuevo me colocaba a sus espaldas para disfrutar ahora por igual. Saque mis dedos lentamente de su sexo para sacar el resto de mi ropa, no mucha por supuesto, y rápidamente coloque mi longitud en su entrada, comenzando a frotarla de arriba abajo y cubriéndola con sus fluidos de placer. Ella seguía gimiendo mas conforme sentía como la punta rozaba su entrada, pero el momento aun no era el indicado para penetrarla, pues esta era mi venganza y la iba a disfrutar cada segundo. Ella comenzó a decir cosas mientras aun me sentía cerca, pidiendo que lo hiciera ya, que deseaba sentirme dentro y correrse junto conmigo.

Al final la tentación termino por ganarme y me deje ir tan fuerte como pude. Su interior se sentía deliciosamente cálido y húmedo, haciendo que cada vez que entraba y salía de ella un enorme escalofrió de placer me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Necesitaba más de todo. Mucho más.

Mis manos se fueron tras sus senos por mero instinto, sujetando cada uno mientras la seguía penetrando una y otra vez rápidamente. Sus pezones se sentían deliciosamente cada vez que pasaba las puntas de mis dedos por encima de ellos, y la piel erizada a su alrededor era un magnifico complemento para mis manos. Ella ya no se reservaba sus gemidos, y la habitación se llenaba de ellos conforme su sexo se humedecía más y más con cada penetración de mi parte.

*Len… tu ganas... tu ganas… hazme terminar… -imploraba-

*No -conteste entre gemidos- no aun hermanita, esto no acabara hasta que así lo quiera yo

Seguí penetrándola fuertemente y torturándola con los masajes en sus senos haciendo que sus gemidos no tuvieran descanso, pero no sería por mucho tiempo que aguantaría todo. El placer también estaba haciendo su efecto sobre mí, y con cada penetración esta se hacía más tortuosa conmigo también. Era cosa de solo unos minutos el acabar, pero Rin aun seguía "en pie de lucha" y no se le notaban muchas ansias de ceder a perder -si es que ella aun seguía consciente del trato- o de al menos tratar de disimular.

En un loco intento por acabar rápido el asunto, decidí que era momento de probar mi verdadera perversión, y complacer mis mas bajos instintos del libido. Deje los masajes a sus senos y me sujete a sus caderas momentáneamente para tomar un ritmo más firme con las penetraciones, para luego comenzar a azotarla con la palma de mis manos una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo que mi longitud seguía explorando su sexo. Una, dos, tres, diez… fueron varias las ocasiones que mis manos la azotaron cruel y deliciosamente para tratar de hacerla acabar, pero aun nada. Su sexo seguía aun empapado en si excitación pero aun no parecía que fuese acabar, no al menos hasta que sucedió. De la nada Rin emitió un grito bastante audible, y su sexo se contrajo alrededor de mi pene de una manera bastante agresiva que puso el punto final a todo, haciéndome terminar junto con ella dentro de su sexo.

Quede tendido sobre su espalda apoyándome con ambas manos a sus lados, sintiendo como unas gotas de sudor aparecían en mi frente y resbalaban hasta la parte baja de mis mejillas. Rin aun seguía con unos ligeros espasmos que la hacían arquear sus caderas y respirar bastante agitada. Y después de semejante encuentro, solo quedaba una cosa pendiente.

*Me parece… que esta vez gano yo jovencita… -decía entre jadeos-

*Eso no importa… no ahora -contesto-

*¿Como que no importa? -dije levantándome-

*Hay otra razón para todo esto Len, y deberías saberla. ¿Crees que habría tenido estos encuentros contigo solo por gusto? ¿O porque sentía ganas? Nada de eso.

*Espera -me aleje al buro un momento, y busque las llaves para las esposas-

*Gracias. Len, estoy más que segura ahora. Segura de que sientes por mi lo mismo que yo por ti. Jamas he pensado en ti como un hermano, ni siquiera como un pariente. Siempre me he fijado en ti como el hombre que eres Len, y ahora es que me atrevo a decirlo… yo te… ¡Yo te…!

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirlo, la gire y la bese delicadamente, haciéndola que se recostara sobre la cama, y yo sobre ella. Ese beso ya no se sentía como los que habíamos tenido antes, no estaban llenos de esa pasión sexual que teníamos al inicio, sino que ahora había algo que lo trascendía.

*No arruines el momento con eso Rin -dije separándome un poco- Yo también siento lo mismo por ti desde siempre, pero tenia miedo de tu reacción. Todas esas ocasiones en que regresaba molesto de la escuela era porque veía como te relacionabas con los otros chicos, o con esas amistades en tu computador. No puedo soportarlo, no quiero soportalo… ¡Tu eres solo mia! -dije abranzandola-

*Entonces, demuéstralo -propuso ella- hagamos ahora un pacto.

*Lo que sea que tu propongas. Lo hare.

*Se mi amante Len -dijo mirándome a los ojos- Frente al mundo podemos ser los tiernos hermanos, pero aquí, en nuestro propio mundo, nos amaremos de todas formas posibles. Huiremos juntos si es necesario, e iremos contra quien sea. Promételo entonces Len, promete que siempre me amaras a mí y solo a mí, y que esto solo es el inicio de nuestra vida.

Cuando acabo de decir todo esto, solo me limite a tomarla de las manos y tirar de ella hacia mí para abrazarla. _Lo prometo mi princesa_, fue mi respuesta. Luego de esto, ella comenzó a reír un poco, y se separo recargándose nuevo en el respaldo de su cama. No comprendía porque reía y se colocaba de nuevo contra la pared, hasta que señalo con uno de sus dedos hacia mí. Mi pene aun seguía despierto y bastante activo.

Rin se coloco nuevamente una de las esposas, pero esta vez ella quedaba boca arriba en lugar de en 4, ofreciendo nuevas ideas para poner en acción.

*Bien, podemos hablar ahora, o dejarlo del lado y pasar a lo divertido, joven Kagamine, ¿que decide? -propuso ella-

*Opino -dije cerrando las otras esposas- que tengo un par de ideas en mente para esto

…


	16. Regreso a clases, Parte 1

Capitulo 16…

Primer día de clases nuevamente… 6 de la mañana.

Ese día lo menos que quería era tener que levantarme de la cama… "su cama" para ser más exacto. Había amanecido en la cama de la habitación de Rin y no sentía ningún ánimo de levantarme, pero siendo el regreso a las clases no estaría muy bien que fuéramos reportados por una simple falta.

Levante las cobijas y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Note como la figura de Rin se traslucía delicadamente a la altura de sus piernas, y no pude evitar recordar el delicioso tacto que sentían mis manos al tocarlas tan solo unas horas antes. Me coloque mi ropa, y luego me acerque a la ventana a correr las cortinas y ventana, e iluminar un poco la habitación. El día parecía bastante prometedor con un cielo bastante despejado y una brisa de aire muy refrescante, que no hacían sino darme más ganas de tirarme sobre la cama. Camine alrededor de la misma, y me arrodille a un costado de Rin. Ella aun dormía tranquilamente en el otro lado de la cama, y debía estar soñando algo realmente bueno ya que una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Tome un mechón de su cabello que caía en su frente y lo acomode por detrás de su oído… se veía realmente hermosa mientras dormía, su rostro no hacía más que dejar ver una inmensa paz en el interior. Como no enamorarse de un rostro tan hermoso como el de ella. Decidí darle unos minutos más de descanso mientras yo iba a darme un baño y preparar las cosas para el camino, sería un largo regreso a la escuela, y teníamos que estar bien preparados.

Fui hasta mi cuarto a buscar mi uniforme en el armario, buscando de paso todo el material escolar que debía tener listo antes de irme… cuadernos, libros, y toda esa clase de cosas que nos amargan la vida escolar en varias ocasiones. Termine de guardar todas las cosas, y con la ropa en mano, me fui directamente a la regadera. Para ese momento ya eran las 6:35 de la mañana… el día pintaba a que se iría mas rápido de lo normal. Bostecé algunas veces mientras me sacaba mi ropa y la arrojaba al cesto de la ropa sucia, hasta el momento en que el agua fría comenzó a caer sobre mí. Se sentía realmente placentero el fresco del agua. Mi piel se erizo completamente al comienzo, pero unos minutos después se acostumbro.

Mientras tomaba algo de jabón, mi loca mente regreso a las memorias de la noche anterior, detallando cada acto realizado con una gran perfección… sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras. Reí para mis adentros mientras seguía profundizando en los recuerdos, que tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre mí. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera demasiado agotado -y no es que no lo estuviera luego de anoche… -, pero aun con todo y eso, sentía que algo comenzaba a despertar en mi mientras lavaba mi cuerpo entero. Una corriente muy leve de aire se sintió en el cuarto de baño mientras pasaba mi cabello hacia atrás, causando que una corriente de escalofríos me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Reí nuevamente ante la clase de cosas que ideaba en mi cabeza, mientras la melodía de una canción venia a mi mente, y comencé a cantar algunas partes de la misma. Era una pasada canción de las cuales fueron debut al lado de Rin…

_Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón…_

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión…_

_Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor…_

_Pobre e ingenuo chico caí rendido a tu favor…_

Poco a poco, el agua y la letra iban enfriando mis ideas hasta el punto en que la canción me consumió por completo, tarareándola mientras imaginariamente mi cuerpo ejecutaba esa coreografía que tardamos semanas en aprender… eso de que tengo dos pies izquierdos para el baile fue divertido al inicio.

Ya había dejado ir con el agua los pocos restos de jabón en mi cuerpo mientras seguía tarareando la canción…

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel…_

_Roba de mis labios la tentación…_

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel…_

_No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor…_

El sonido del agua en la regadera paró en seco mientras cerraba ambas perillas, solo escuchando como el resto que cubría mi cuerpo goteaba desde mi cabello y mis dedos. Por unos instantes me quede mirando el techo pensando en la nada. Una de esas ocasiones en que tu mente vaga sin rumbo en ideas que no tienen ningún sentido, pero que aun así te atan a ellas. Para mi fortuna hubo una voz familiar que me saco de mi trance mientras su voz hacía eco en la habitación…

_Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que está pasión no tendrá fin,_

_Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor…_

_Por favor déjame besar tu ser,_

_El mundo que otros no ven,_

_Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré,_

_Ahogada en tu calidez… _

A través de la puerta corrediza logre apreciar la figura ya semidesnuda de Rin, sacándose una blusa de color rosa por encima de sus hombros, que arrojo al mismo sitio donde su ropa interior aterrizo en el cesto junto a la mía. Cuando estuvo libre de su vestimenta se giro y camino directo a la regadera, estando yo aun dentro. Abrió la puerta, y me miro con una cara aun con mucho sueño mientras tallaba sus ojos.

*Ayúdame a bañarme, no quiero hacerlo sola -dijo en voz aun a medio sueño-

*Pero Rin… estas… y estoy… -dije señalándonos a ambos y disimulando la mirada-

*Vaya… anoche lo hicimos por… no se qué ocasión fue esta, pero vamos, creo que ya estamos grandes y nos hemos visto uno al otro bastante… y solo vamos a darnos un baño, debemos ir a la escuela hoy…

Mientras decía esto, entro a mi lado como si nada y abrió las llaves nuevamente. Cuando el agua fría alcanzo su espalda su cuerpo se arqueo hasta que quedo de pie totalmente recta. Yo mientras aun seguía contra la pared al lado de la puerta, sin saber si quedarme dentro o salir antes de que lo notara, pero pensé en sus palabras de antes y decidí ayudarla para terminar rápido… _Nos hemos visto el uno al otro bastante…_

Me acerque por detrás de su espalda para lavar su cabello mientras ella hacia el resto… era algo curioso, hasta parecía como si fuera una vida de recién casados… reí al instante por pensarlo. Mientras aun seguía con lo mío, recordé lo de antes, y seguí la misma canción desde donde quede.

_Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.  
Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas,  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal. _

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final,  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará…  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás. _

Ella comenzó a acompañarme en la canción, cantando exactamente su parte como la primera ocasión en que nos presentamos en público. Como aquella vez en que su voz me enamoro. Su cuerpo se giro hasta quedar frente al mío y me miro fijamente mientras sus manos buscaban las mías en el aire…

_Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor. _

De pronto mis manos sintieron la necesidad de tener más contacto con ella, pero debía controlarme en ese momento, pues no teníamos mucho tiempo disponible, y mucho menos sabía si era adecuado. Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos hasta que alcanzaron sus hombros, y luego una de mis manos sostuvo tiernamente su barbilla para hacer que se encontraran nuestras miradas. Ella mostro una cara algo apenada, que de inmediato giro a un lado tratando de ocultarla.

_Me sentí nerviosa aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te vi volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías también._

La volví a tomar de la misma manera, pero esta vez acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese despacio, como si midiera cada segundo que nos manteníamos unidos de esa manera. Ella se limito a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por mi unos instantes, hasta que sintió una leve necesidad de respirar y se separo un poco de mi.

_Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor._

Mientras aun me miraba, reía en un plan algo penoso que no podía entender del todo. Me empujo un poco con sus manos hacia atrás y luego las estiro hasta alcanzar las perillas para cerrarlas. El agua dejo de correr de inmediato, pero ella solo se quedo de pie frente a mí observándome extrañamente aun con la risa en su rostro. Me aparto a un lado y abrió la puerta corrediza para comenzar a arreglarse antes de partir a la escuela, mientras silbaba canciones que no me resultaban conocidas en lo más mínimo.

*Vamos hermanito, debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde… y ya sabes lo que sucederá si eso ocurre -siguió silbando-

Mientras terminaba de vestirse con su uniforme yo secaba mi cuerpo nuevamente del agua que continuaba escurriendo aun de arriba a abajo. Conforme ella se colocaba cada pieza de ropa mi mente vagaba en algunas ideas típicas de un chico de mi edad… medias blancas casi a la rodilla, blusas ajustadas, faldas que te daban bastante con que imaginar… ¿Sera que el vistan de colegialas nos sube el libido?

Se acerco al espejo mientras se colocaba un suéter color azul marino sobre el resto de su uniforme, y luego se acerco a un espejo cerca de la puerta para secar su cabello mientras yo aun me colocaba la ropa encima. Era demasiada la tentación de rendirme a ella, por lo que decidí bajar a preparar algo rápido para comer antes de irnos. Tome un poco de leche del refrigerador y la mezcle en la licuadora con algo de chocolate en polvo y plátano, mientras que la tostadora calentaba un par de rebanadas de pan que planee untar con algo de mermelada de zarzamora. Cuando estaba sirviendo las cosas en la mesa, Rin ya venía abajo con nuestras cosas listas y llaves en mano, dispuesta a irnos en el momento, pero viendo que aun teníamos algo de tiempo, y que la mesa estaba servida, dejo las mochilas en la entrada y se sentó.

Mientras bebía de su licuado, sonreía como una niña pequeña, como si estuviese esperando un grandioso día por delante.

*¿Acaso hay algo de divertido en regresar a la escuela? -pregunte secamente-

*Claro que lo hay, no se tu pero yo extraño a mis amigos

*Amigos… -dije serio- no te referirás al maldito pitufo, ¿O sí?

*No es ningún pitufo Len, pero si, el está incluido en mis amigos

*Vaya…

No podía evitar el mostrar mi rechazo y, por supuesto, mi odio hacia Kaito Shion… Solo recordarlo me revolvía el estomago y me convertía en un maldito psicópata. Trate de evitar el tema y charlar de algo mas antes de irnos, pero para mala suerte no pude contenerlo y termine estando de mal humor aun por mucho tiempo.

La hora se llego y finalmente tuvimos que partir a la escuela. Apenas pasaban de las 7 de la mañana, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos a llegar tarde a la escuela, por lo que fuimos desde temprano al sitio donde nos recogía el autobús escolar, pero de nuevo, se me desgraciaba la mañana.

Minutos antes de que llegara el autobús, a lo lejos se veía venir un auto color negro, de un diseño entre deportivo y formal, que se acercaba a velocidad moderada, pero obviamente haciendo alarde del vehículo en cuestión. Maldito sea.

*Vaya, buen día a ambos, ¿También van temprano hoy? -pregunto él desde el auto-

*Si, porque, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -dije haciendo énfasis en mi disgusto-

*No no, nada de eso, de hecho pensé que podría ofrecerles ir conmigo, creo que tengo suficiente espacio para ambos

*Pero claro que…

*No gracias -corte rápidamente a Rin- preferimos esperar el autobús

*Nada de eso Len -me jalo al vehículo- lo menos que podemos hacer es aceptar su oferta, anda, sube

Maldito él. Maldito el momento. Maldito el mundo entero que precisamente hoy tenía que ponérmelo enfrente. Finalmente opte por hacer caso a Rin y subir igualmente, contra mi voluntad claro está, y seguir la corriente a ambos todo el camino, lo cual, para una peor suerte aun, empeoro en el momento en que estábamos en la entrada de la escuela.

Continuara…


	17. Regreso a clases, Parte 2

Buenas a todos! c: Si si, al fin la segunda parte, me disculpo por retrasarme tanto, pero la facultad es dura... y estoy en finales... así que quizá la siguiente parte este hasta la próxima semana o mas... no lo se como sea, disfruten el nuevo capitulo, y por lo que sea, se aceptan comentarios -w-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

Capitulo 17…

*Vaya, quien diría que casualmente hoy los encontraría a ambos camino a la escuela -dijo el peliazul- al menos no tendré que llegar solo hoy

*Seguro… -le conteste mientras miraba por el camino- Una muy extraña casualidad…

*Len, no comiences…

El camino se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable con tanto parloteo de su boca, y más aun siendo que Rin no paraba de darle por su lado. El seguía contando la historia de cómo en esas vacaciones recién terminadas había estado trabajando con su padre y gracias a un negocio importante que logro, se gano el "nada lujoso" auto que ahora conducía hacia la escuela. Obviamente no era más que una vil patraña.

Durante el tiempo que lo trate, meses atrás, el nos conto a todos con quienes hablaba sobre lo fácil que era manipular a su padre para que le comprara casi cualquier cosa que el buscara tener, y por las cosas que él hablaba, lo único que posiblemente no le podían comprar serian cosas como el aire o el sol… y puede que incluso eso era posible para su familia. También solía hablar demasiado sobre las aventuras que tuvo con algunas de las chicas más atractivas de la escuela, como las atraía a el, las usaba un rato, y luego las terminaba con estúpidas excusas… "ya no eres la misma de antes"… "siento que solo te molesto"… el muy bastardo ya se sabía de todo tipo de trucos y manipulaciones para continuar con su siguiente víctima.

En cuestión de minutos ya lograba divisar la escuela, pero ese no era el final de mis problemas aun, no esa mañana. En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba también la némesis de Rin escuchando música plácidamente, como si simplemente estuviera descansando… algo no iba bien.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada, brinque por encima de la puerta del auto apenas pude, y rápidamente camine hasta el lado de Rin para abrir su puerta, pero el ya se me había adelantado por segundos con el mismo propósito. Mi hermana bajo contenta por el gesto tan caballeroso de Kaito, lo cual obviamente era su plan, pues era bien sabido que frente al mundo el siempre mostraba su semblante refinado y alegre. Nada más falso que eso. Cuando Miku nos vio ya caminando salió corriendo para abalanzarse sobre mí, lo cual fue aplaudido por el peliazul, pero no por Rin, quien puso al instante una cara de pocos amigos viendo como su eterna enemiga me estrujaba entre sus brazos.

*Vaya, pensé que después de estas vacaciones ya no te vería nunca Len, te extrañe tanto. Oh, buenos días Kaito, Rin

*Ojala y de verdad no te volviéramos a ver -contesto Rin en voz baja y casi inaudible-

*¿Rin? -pregunte esperando que lo repitiera-

*Nada, vámonos, debemos estar pronto en el salón, y aparte debo ver a alguien

*Bien

Ella se despidió de Kaito y yo simplemente me solté de Miku para seguir caminando unos pasos detrás de ella, esperando que no me diera un golpe en la cara por lo que miro antes. Cuando avanzábamos por los pasillos de la escuela apenas se miraba a algunos profesores y demás personas que trabajaban ahí, todos dando amablemente un "buenos días" conforme pasábamos a su lado.

Subimos al segundo piso, y a la vez que giramos a nuestro salón, vimos como Rei y Rui ya estaban en la puerta del suyo, exactamente a un lado del nuestro. Ambos nos hicieron una seña para saludar, y luego se encaminaron hasta encontrarnos en la entrada de nuestra clase.

*Buenos días par de tortolos -dijo Rei entre risas-

*Te desearía los buenos días igual, si no fueras tan molesto desde temprano -contesto Rin a secas-

*No le hagas caso Rin, ya lo conoces. Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, no lo habrás olvidado ¿cierto? -dijo Rui emocionada-

Cuando dijo esto, le quito a Rin su mochila de las manos y me la arrojo encima para luego caminar ambas de la mano hasta el otro extremo del edificio, donde las perdimos de vista al girar en las escaleras. Rei puso la misma cara que yo al ver cómo sin más nos abandonaron, y luego echo a reír conmigo. Mientras yo pasaba a mi salón a dejar mi maletín y la mochila de Rin, el se sentó en la banca que estaba a un costado de la mía, y luego me hizo señas par que hiciera lo mismo, parecía que estaba a punto de contarme un secreto sobre algún homicidio, o algo similar, pues su cara estaba bastante seria.

*Viejo, hay algo que tengo que contarte antes de que tengas que enterarte por malas lenguas… es sobre Kaito

*Oye -dije recargando mis piernas sobre la banca delantera- la verdad no sé porque yo debería estar interesado en algo relacionado a ese maldito cabeza de helado, ni siquiera somos amigos, y mucho menos nos soportamos mutuamente

*Seguro que te interesa -dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí- ya que involucra a Rin

*Bien… que tiene que ver Rin con que tengas un chisme sobre el pitufo ese

*Hace unos días ya, fui a una fiesta de uno de los amigos de Kaito, ya sabes, esas donde hay alcohol por montones y chicas que tendrían sexo hasta con los muebles… y cuando algunos de sus conocidos estuvieron vomitando lo mismo que bebían escuche algo que no te va a gustar para nada…

*¡Déjate de rodeos y dilo! -dije furioso-

*Kaito ya va tras alguien nuevamente… va tras de Rin…

*¿Estás seguro de eso? -pregunte más calmado-

*Tú y yo lo conocemos igual, ya deberías saber la respuesta

Cuando dijo eso, un gran grupo de mis compañeros entro al salón hablando en voz alta, seguidos del profesor detrás de ellos. El dijo que aun no era hora de la clase porque faltaba aun un buen de tiempo, pero como tenía que preparar el material que nos daría, iba a trabajar mientras el resto de la clase llegaba. Rei se levanto de la banca en la que estaba para que la chica que iba en el asiento dejara sus cosas, entonces ambos salimos, y nos quedamos fuera de la clase, a un lado de la puerta mientras se llegaba la hora de entrar.

Aun no me lo creía… Kaito detrás de Rin. Ciertamente mi hermana era alguien popular en la escuela, pero era algo raro el que fuera precisamente ella a quien buscara ahora, pues un par de años atrás, casi al terminar nuestro primer año de clases, Rin se le había declarado el día de san Valentín, pero él la rechazo bajo la excusa de que el no salía con chicas menores -apenas si le llevaba poco más de un año- y que además el ya pretendía a alguien más. Ella se deprimió por semanas, y fue difícil el animarla incluso para mis padres. Otra más de las razones por las que lo odio tanto.

Mire el reloj en mi teléfono celular, y me di cuenta de que faltaban solo 5 minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran, por lo que me despedí de Rei y fui en busca de Rin, con lo que él solo se despidió agitando la mano y pidiéndome que si Rui estaba con ella, le pidiera que regresara a clase.

Corrí hasta el otro lado del pasillo donde antes ellas estaban, pero cuando estuve por dar vuelta escuche que algo murmuraban entre ellas, así que me detuve justo antes, y me quede escuchando su conversación…

*Eres malvada sabes -era la voz de Rui- te estuve buscando varias veces después de lo de la playa, y nunca te pude ver… no sabes cuánto te extrañe

*Rui -la respiración de Rin se escuchaba cortada- yo… lo siento… no podía…

*Ah, entonces me quieres decir que ya no puedes estar conmigo solo porque al fin estas con él, ¿o me equivoco?

*Yo solo…

*Dime -le interrumpió- ¿es que acaso el puede lograr esto?

Cuando terminó de hablar, inmediatamente después se escucho un gemido bastante peculiar de Rin, lo cual me hizo dudar sobre si realmente estaban hablando, o si había algo más que estuviesen tratando entre ellas. Era bastante cruel la tentación de saber que era lo que estaba pasando a menos de 3 metros de mi, pero, ¿y si era algo más que charla? ¿Y si solo era mi imaginación con sus sucios trucos?

Decidí que era mejor afrontar las cosas y mirar un poco, lo suficiente para salir de dudas. Tome algo de aire y valor, y asome solo un poco la mirada al nivel donde el muro terminaba. Había acertado en mis ideas.

Rui tenía acorralada a mi hermana contra la pared de una manera bastante agresiva, pero no con fines de lastimarla claramente. Una de sus manos estaba acariciando sus piernas una y otra vez, recorriéndolas de arriba a abajo cruelmente mientras que con la otra sujetaba una de sus manos a la vez que su boca daba algunas ligeras mordidas sobre su cuello. Rin estaba fuera de sí mientras su cuerpo sufría el cruel trato que su dulce amiga le otorgaba, pero no parecía que le disgustara, sino todo lo contrario. Le fascinaba que le hiciera todo eso.

La boca de Rui comenzó un recorrido desde lo bajo de su cuello hasta donde sus oídos iniciaban, dejando algunos besos y mordidas en el camino, lo cual no era muy buena idea considerando la sensibilidad de Rin en esas zonas -creo que es obvio porque lo sé-, pero a ella no le importo en absoluto el que mi hermana estuviera ya con temblor en sus piernas, casi al punto de caer de rodillas a su lado. Sus manos ya jugueteaban con todo su cuerpo como si fuera una pequeña muñeca, ya no eran solo sus piernas las que recibían las suaves caricias, y ahora también sus brazos eran víctimas, al igual que luego de una rápida maniobra, logro pasar una de sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos. Los gemidos estaban comenzando a hacerse mucho más fuertes y frecuentes, por lo que Rui la beso para aplacar un poco el sonido y poder seguir con su maniobra.

Se notaba que Rin estaba por llegar a su clímax, era solo cuestión de un momento a otro el que los gemidos terminaran en gritos y que se derrumbara sobre las escaleras, pero el sonido del timbre para las clases acabo con el momento, y Rin de inmediato se separo de ella aun con la respiración bastante agitada. Rui solo sonreía de una forma muy conforme, como queriendo presumir que había ganado algo con todo lo que hizo. Ambas comenzaron a acomodarse los uniformes de modo que no quedara prueba de los minutos tan cómodos que tenían antes.

*De acuerdo, será mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones antes de que nos metamos en problemas -dijo Rui sonriendo-

*Si… mejor… -contesto Rin aun algo ruborizada-

Ambas se encaminaron hasta la vuelta donde yo estaba oculto, y era más que obvio que se darían cuenta de que las estaba espiando antes. Los nervios de ser atrapado me ganaron y me quede de pie sin saber que hacer precisamente, y cuando ellas giraron y me vieron quieto y callado, no pudieron más que preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahora.

*Pues buscándolas obviamente, el profesor acaba de llegar al salón y está por comenzar la clase Rin -dije fingiendo relajación- y también Rei estuvo buscándote hace unos momentos Rui, dijo que era mejor que te apresuraras en regresar al salón antes de que tuvieras problemas

*Vale vale, entonces mejor que corra y por cierto Rin, te veo a la salida en la piscina, aun hay algo más que debemos tratar -dijo Rui mientras tomaba camino y le guiñaba un ojo-

*¿De qué va todo eso? -pregunte haciéndome el ignorante-

*Nada importante, vayamos a clase

Durante los segundos que tardamos en llegar al salón Rin mantuvo sus manos sobre su pecho, como cuando una persona tiene un presentimiento futuro, pero me mantuve al margen de lo que pudiera ser y la seguí solo con la mirada. Apenas cruzamos la puerta, el profesor nos hizo señal de que pasáramos a nuestras bancas para que el comenzara con el pase de lista y así dar inicio a nuestros últimos meses de escuela. Y quizá los que más disfrutaríamos… o sufriríamos.

Ese día las clases pasaron realmente volando, los profesores se pasaban más de la mitad de la clase preguntando por nuestras vacaciones y sobre si habíamos estudiado durante los descansos -adivinen cual fue la respuesta del grupo- y para cuando menos lo creíamos solo restaban 10 minutos para que finalizara la última de las clases del día, y así regresar a casa.

Ya estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando escuche como Rui gritaba desde la puerta apresurando a Rin por la hora, con excusas de que entre más pronto mejor y esa clase de cosas, lo cual solo me dejo con la misma duda de antes, ¿Para qué después de clases, y porque la piscina?

Solo había pensado en dos maneras de tratar de saber lo que tramaban… preguntando, o siguiéndolas en secreto… y vamos, que la opción es lógica.

Cuando ambas salieron del salón le dije a Rei que iba a otro sitio antes de a casa, y que ese día no tomaríamos la ruta juntos, a lo que el simplemente sonrío de manera perversa, y dijo que no había problema. Luego de eso tome mis cosas, y en cuanto las vi bajar las escaleras, comencé a seguirlas de manera que no se percataran, pero el camino que hacían era demasiado complicado para el sitio al que iban… apenas cruzaron la entrada giraron bruscamente con camino hacia la enfermería, luego de eso hasta la biblioteca en los edificios detrás de los salones, y al final hacía la alberca… como si supieran que las seguían.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Rui arrojo sus cosas sobre una de las bancas en los bordes de la alberca y se saco el suéter que llevaba puesto por encima del uniforme, cosa que Rin imito a la perfección. Cuando ambas se despojaron de sus cosas, Rui se sentó sobre una de las bancas, poniendo una pierna de cada lado para quedar frente a Rin y luego con señas sugerentes invitarla a hacer lo mismo. Mientras mi hermana se acercaba hacía la banca, yo me asegure de pasar por detrás de unos arbustos que me dieron oportunidad de rodear los vestidores y quedar perfectamente oculto cercas de donde estaban para escuchar lo que platicaban.

*¿Ya lo has pensado seriamente? -Pregunto Rui-

*Bastante… incluso, ya lo sabe también… y bueno, se podría decir que ahora estamos marcados

*¡Lo hicieron! -grito ella nuevamente- pero bueno, de hecho se tardaron en hacerlo, era más que obvio desde antes que ambos lo querían así… en fin, ¿supongo que es la ultima no?

*No lo sé… por ahora quizá… de verdad no lo se

*Bien, entonces, deja que te muestre al menos cuanto te echare de menos en nuestras escapadas…

Rui se acerco lentamente hacia mi hermana y la tomo de las manos para tirar de ella, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas en un gesto que, bueno, realmente se notaba como una escena de pareja romántica, aunque decidí no sacar conclusiones sin saber nada. Ella seguía aun así mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas cuello, haciendo que Rin se escalofriara conforme sus manos recorrían lentamente su piel.

La vista que tenía realmente se estaba tornando interesante conforme más esperaba desde mi escondite, pues las delicadas caricias que se estaban dedicando se estaban convirtiendo en semejantes amarres entre sus manos y su piel, y los uniformes ya estaban siendo desabotonados y arrojados al suelo con las demás cosas. En cuestión de minutos ambas estaban ya solamente en ropa interior, curiosamente ambas con el mismo conjunto, pero Rin llevándolo en color oscuro, y Rui en un tono amarillo ligero, los cuales tuvieron el mismo destino que el resto. Ambas ya tenían en sus rostros señas de que iban tras algo más, lo cual se dio luego de que ambas entraran en la piscina, dieran un par de vueltas, y luego salieran con el agua escurriendo sobre sus cuerpos. Rui se acomodo nuevamente sobre la banca igual que antes, y otra vez con señas indico a Rin que se acomodara a su lado, pero ahora las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

Rui se acostó sobre la banca aun con las piernas a los costados, pero ahora Rin se acomodo sobre ella, pero colocando sus piernas hacia el lado de Rui, y luego inclinando sus caderas un poco hacia abajo. Ni yo me lo terminaba de creer.

Como si fuera a terminar el mundo, Rui sujeto a Rin por la cintura, y atrajo su sexo hacia su rostro. Ella se acerco rápidamente y con los movimientos de sus labios comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel que le era posible, antes de que su lengua comenzara a juguetear con su sexo, subiendo y bajando frenéticamente. Rin inmediatamente reacciono al tacto contra su piel, y lo que en las escaleras antes eran pequeños gemidos, ahora eran bastante altos. Su cuerpo fue arqueándose con cada roce que sentía de esa lengua ajena, y parecía que el clímax llegaría incluso antes que la última ocasión. Rui siguió bastante empeñada en lo que hacía, pero de pronto sus manos pasaron hacia los senos de Rin y comenzaron a jugar con sus pequeños pezones presionándolos entre sus dedos, y luego tirando de ellos poco a poco. Rin aun seguía con los gemidos, pero no dejo que todo fuera solo a su favor e imitando a Rui bajo su boca hasta su sexo, haciendo algo similar a lo que ella recibía.

Ahora ambas lanzaban semejantes gemidos al aire, pero ninguna daba paso a que la otra ganara terreno, por lo que segundos después ambas cesaron de usar la lengua, y recurrieron a usar sus manos para continuar con su tarea. El momento era bastante cruel, solo tener que soportar el mirar que dos hermosos cuerpos hagan esa clase de cosas… pero después fue poco lo que el gusto me duro, pues de pronto Rui se detuvo, e hizo lo mismo con Rin, sentándose normalmente en la banca para respirar un poco y recoger sus cosas a un lado de su mochila.

*Espera… aun hay algo que quiero mostrarte, pero no será el mejor lugar aquí, aparte, no sea que de pronto llegue un mirón… no sería muy divertido -dijo en tono de risa-

Rin mostro un gesto aun agitado con aprobación, y también tomo sus cosas para seguirla. Rui camino con ella de la mano hasta los vestidores que estaban a un lado, arrojo sus cosas dentro mientras Rin entraba, y desde la puerta ella vigilaba por todos lados buscando que nadie las miraba. Cuando Rin ya estuvo dentro, ella sonrió de forma alegre, y de pronto miro hacía el sitio donde yo estaba escondido, y con su mano me hizo señas de "sshhh" para que no hiciera ruido… ¡Me había descubierto!

Pero ese no era el mayor problema, sino que, no sabía cómo interpretar eso… si como una invitación, o como una advertencia. Decidí irme por el lado de la invitación, así que vigilando yo por igual, me acerque hasta la puerta, y me coloque detrás de ella, hasta que escuchando como dejaban caer sus cosas al piso, entre y me oculte.


End file.
